Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel
by LeoNsaver
Summary: He did not know where he came from, or what was his purpose coming here. Join Ryouma and his 'Famed Armaments' deck as he goes through the storyline of the Arc V universe to protect his past, present and future. *This story has been discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uncertain beginnings**

.

.

.

How long was I here?

Where am I?

My name? Ryouma... That's right...That is my name...

I was certainly annoyed when I woke up in an interrogation room before a few men proceed to beat me for answers I have no idea how to answer.

This place...a confinement facility. I could only remember the faces of scared prisoners as I was forced into a different room.

The people here...are prisoners!? I gritted my teeth in anger at the thought of others going through the same treatment as me

I don't know if it was out of anger or desperation, but I managed to yank the device off the nearby soldier and what's that? Duel...yes duel! To escape here, I must duel!

.

My thoughts were interrupted as two men wearing blue uniforms with strange masks summoned green mechanical hounds.

"Prisoner No.31!" One of them shouted. "Return to your cell immediately!"

"That would be impossible." I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly. "There is something need to do now. I don't supposed you are kind enough to tell me where the other prisoners are, aren't you?"

"You cocky bastard!" The soldier snarled.

I swung the royal blue and gold sword in my hand as I processed his reply. "I see, then I just have to force it out of you. Are you ready?"

.

.

A moment later, I stood in front of a steel door with a slot for a key card. Inserting the required card I snatched from the previous grunt, the door swung open and I found myself staring at a lone girl sitting by the wall.

Just one?

The girl had long dark purple hair, tied in a secured bun with a wing-shaped barrette, and wears feather-shaped earrings. Her pink eyes stared into mine cautiously as I entered the dark windowless space.

"Who are you! You don't look like one of the guards..." Her voice was calm but I could tell from her stance and posture that she was ready to fight. Now that she was standing, I could see the white vest and periwinkle dress she was wearing, along with a ragged red cloth tied to her belt.

I took a moment before I raised both my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Relax, I'm not one of them, and we are running out of time. My name is Ryouma, and I'm here to help."

.

 **Fusion dimension: Academia Confinement Sector 1**

"We need backup! We need reinforcements in the east wi-ARGH!" The soldier's voice was cut off and went silent.

"I repeat, I repeat, prisoner no.31 has escape confinement! pleas-GAGH!" The obelisk blue soldiers had their sentences cut short as they were assaulted by someone or something of unknown origin.

"What the hell is happening out there!?" Back in the control room of Academia's confinement and interrogation sector stood a silver-haired boy with dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a silver suit with a green regal cloak attached with yellow shoulder pads. This person was Edo Phoenix, a commander of Duel Academia's invasion forces.

'Why are you letting one escapee give us so much trouble!? Tell the remaining Obelisk forces to block the main exit and secure the prisoner!' Edo angrily ordered.

The relaying Obelisk soldier replied, "But commander Phoenix, this guy has already taken out twenty of our men! Commander Barrett is also out of commission ten minutes ago from engaging him. Still no word from the Tyler Sisters as well".

"How could this have happened?' Edo could only growl in anger as he slumped over the table. 'We are still having our hands full weeding out the remnants of the XYZ dimension, and THIS happens!? But wait…how did he manage to escape his jail cell with guards around him? Unless there is a security breach in Academia…".

"Quickly! Who or what is this prisoner?". Edo promptly order the nearest soldier to display the details of the escapee on the main monitor.

Staring back at the Academia soldiers was a boy with spiky blue hair cut short. He was wearing a black V-neck and cargo pants, but what caught their attention the most were his eyes. Silver eyes like polished steel gazed lazily into the camera, and streaks of white could be seen in his hair. Multiple wounds and bruises were revealed, courtesy of the Academia interrogation squad Edo thought. He could not be older than 17 years old, but he gave the aura of a veteran fighter. The name, NO.31 RYOUMA was displayed at the bottom of the profile.

Edo leaned back on his chair and rested his head on his hand. "Tell me everything you know about this guy. How was he captured? In the XYZ dimension with the Resistance?"

"Yes, he was found unconscious in one of the buildings in Heartland City. However, his background is a mystery. The only thing we ever got out of him was his name, and he show signs of serious amnesia. No one among the XYZ prisoners we have claimed to know a "Ryouma" around. He was not wearing the standard attire of the XYZ resistance either."

Before Edo could reply, the doors burst open and a panting Obelisk wheezed, "The Tyler Sisters were defeated by prisoner no.31! He is breaking through our final line of defence as we speak, we cannot stop him!"

"It's alright, the boats of the island are locked and secured. The prisoner won't dare to swim towards the residential district in such darkness" Edo chuckled, "Our prisoner is trapped like a rat, gather everyone else in the facility who is still up to main exit A, I am going to greet out prisoner personally".

Just then, the transmitter roared to life, with everyone in the control room turning their head towards the sudden burst of static. "…hel..us…monst…MONSTER!GARGGGGG...-"

"Proceed now." "YES SIR!"

.

.

 **Fusion Dimension: Detention and Interrogation sector Exit A:**

"Antique Gear Hound Dog! Attack with GAGH!". The mechanical hound was obliterated by a slash and the Obelisk soldier was sent crashing into the wall.

Two more Obelisk soldiers could bare stand as they endured this terrible onslaught. The hallway has been transformed into a disaster zone, littered with their defeated comrades and slash marks.

"What's with this guy? And what's with the blades?"

"Stand down prisoner no. 31! If you think you can escape from Academia, you are solely mistak- "

"Shut up… that way of calling me is really starting to get on my nerves you know? What's with you guys treating others like your own property?" I interrupted.

"Wha – you! All Xyz scum should be carded, you are no except-!" A horizontal slash robbed the Obelisk force the rest of his life points as he was speaking mid-sentence.

The remaining guard could only whimper as he tried to crawl away from the prisoner. "This is not a duel! This is just an extermination"' He whispered as eyes the colour of steel bored into him, reaching into the very depths of his soul.

I just scoffed at what he said, "I can agree with you on that, however… are you really in the position to say that to me?" I slowly lifted the terrified Obelisk by the collar until he reaches eye level. 'You guys really did a number on me during that interrogation. It's only right for me to have some payback right…?'

The Obelisk guard could barely feel his legs, and fear washed over him like a cold shower. 'Answer my question! How do we get out of here!?'

"Someone, please help me, monster…MONSTER!"

"Don't ignore my question you bastard!. At least tell me how to escape from the isl…oi…oiiii! Tsk! Fainted already?"

.

The long purple-haired girl stared for a while before asking. "You're an Xyz user, how come I have never seen you in Heartland before?"

"I cannot answer what I do not know!" I retorted back. "Hey, by the way, is this all of them?"

"It's not 'Hey', my name is Ruri Kurosaki." The girl corrected me politely while looking back at the 20 people following behind us. "This is all of the people I know who are captured along with me. However, there are sure to be a lot more held captive..."

"That's enough." I answered. "A small number is enough for now. I still have to figure out how are we going to escape the island. From what I've heard, we are surrounded by the sea..."

"Wha- You mean you don't have a plan when you first escaped?"

I sheepishly scratched my head. "I thought maybe we can just plowed through the soldiers like just now...I took care of like twenty of them afterall."

Ruri stared at me in disbelief. "You idiot! We have twenty injured people here, how do we..."

.

As I was planning my next move, a siren suddenly blared, forcing me to cover his ears. 'What the hell? '

"Prisoner No. 31 Ryouma! This is Edo Phoenix of the Academia commanders. Stand down and surrender your deck and duel disk, the exits are now blocked and THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU! That also goes for the other 21 prisoners with you!"

"Wha-." True enough, I could spot several Obelisk forces rushing towards the exit he was nearby.

"Tsk, reinforcements?" I quickly ran in the opposite direction towards the staircase where I could hopefully find a hiding spot first.

"Just run!" I panted, the entire group had no choice but to follow.

.

What do I do?

I just wanted to save them! Do I stay behind to stall? Idiot! We are surrounded by the sea, is there even a way to escape?

Even so, if it means buying a bit more time, then I'll-

Suddenly, the air in front of me seem to crack, revealing a bright blue portal which emitted a bright light.

.

"What the-!"

I stared at the portal for a while, before stating something crazy.

"Enter the portal, quickly!"

Ruri rebutted in panic. "We don't even know where it leads to!"

"Is there anyplace worse than here?"

"Thats..." Ruri turned quiet. I knew I was being irresponsible, but it was either his or being captured. "We have no time! We have to escape, now!"

The prisoners nodded at one another and quickly dived into the blue portal.

"I meet you on the other side Ryouma!" Ruri shouted before entering the portal herself.

.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" The soldiers spotted me and rushed forward.

"Here goes nothing..." I dived into the portal and disappeared with a zap.

.

.

Yu-Gi-Oh

 **Miami City: 15 feet above ground level:**

Finally, the light faded away, letting me have a view of a bright sky. I turned my head around and noticed unfamiliar buildings and pathways below me. Wait, below me?

I took a moment to realised that I am several feet above the ground, how is that even possible! After a few moments, I fell.

 _AAHHHHH! What is this!? I'm falling! How is this even possible!? And where are the rest?_

I fervently prayed for someone to actually save me from this unbelievable situation. My heart was taking a dive, and I had a horrible feeling that at least one thing in my body is going to break. All I felt later was something reasonably soft, and then darkness.

"YUYA, YUYA! Are you okay? You! Get off him right now!" I groggily woke up to a loud voice and realised I was sitting on top of someone. I bolted off of this unfortunate soul who had to cushion my fall and save me from certain death.

'GAH! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you injured? Are you alive!?' My heart took a dive on the possibility that I killed someone on my first day here.

"Argh! That hurts!"

"Oh, you're alive."

The boy who stood up warily had an unusual hair combination. It was crimson and green. YES! CRIMSON AND GREEN, kind of reminded me of a tomato. He wore goggles with a blue star over the lens, a red vest, dark green baggy trousers and red shoes. He also wore a white jacket like a cloak which seems to be defying gravity, which I have no idea how it's possible.

"I'm really sorry for falling on you, and worrying your girlfriend over there…" I glanced at the girl who was with the victim.

The girl had pink and purple hair tied into pigtails with a hairclip resembling a musical note. A bracelet was also worn on her left arm which reminded me of a solar system for some reason.

The two youths' faces turned beet red as they replied, "It's okay we're both fine, and he/she is NOT my boyfriend/girlfriend!".

"Whoops, my bad…"

"So how did you end up falling from the sky anyway? I'm Yuzu, Yuzu Hiragi by the way, and this idiot here (HEY!) is Yuya Sakaki." The girl called Yuzu asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

 _"Oh, I am from another dimension with bloodthirsty soldiers and managed to come here through a portal!"_ Of course I cannot say that, they'll think I'm crazy!

"Parkour, desu." I answered with a straight face.

Yuzu ended up tripping by herself while Yuya just laughed, which probably means they believe me, somewhat I hoped.

"You're funny. You may end up becoming a great entertainment duelist, what is your name by the way? Are you new to Miami City?" Yuya asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Ryouma ...just Ryouma. I'm new here. And what is with the entertainment duelist thing?"

"Oh, the both of us are actually students of the You Show Duel School, the place for entertainment duelling. Are you not also a duelist? I see you have your own duel disk and deck, though its rather dirty"

"Oh this? Well…" The duel disk is obviously stolen from those Obelisks freaks when I made my great escape, I'm not planning to keep it for long though…

"Hey Ryouma, I know its sudden, but could I duel you, as my own way of welcoming you to Miami City?" Yuya pleaded with star in his eyes.

"Yuya! You can't just request to duel people out of the blue like that!" Yuzu scolded.

"No, its fine," I complied. "I also wish to know about this city while I'm here. Besides, it's the least I can do from me almost breaking your spine earlier in my fall".

"Like I said, I am fine already. Come on! We show you our school and duel there!" Yuya began to ran off in the opposite direction like an excited child.

Yuzu could only fume at his childish behavior while I laughed, the two of us running to catch up with him.

.

.

 **Miami City: You Show Duel School.**

"Here we are!"

We stopped at a very asymmetrical building with a huge sign saying 'YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL'.

"It's beautiful…" I stated.

"Thanks, Ryouma," Yuzu smiled at my compliment. "We have the whole space to ourselves this afternoon, and we just fitted in a new Solid Vision system. It will be a great test run!".

"Solid Vision? What is that?"

"Huh? You never heard of Solid Vision before?" Yuya looked at me as though I just grew a second head.

"First time in my life."

"Action Duels?"

"Sorry?"

"Action Cards?"

"…I'm very sorry."

"No, its fine. Its just that this is the first time I seen someone so uninformed before." Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

…

"Its okay. Its okay! We'll just have a normal duel, as a warm-up first!" Yuya suggested.

"I appreciate your kindness", I replied, feeling a little touched by Yuya's kindness.

"Awesome! Let's get started then." The two of us then entered a dome-shaped room and went to other respective sides.

"Will Yuzu be joining us?" I asked

"Oh, Yuzu is currently in the control room, she will be coming down soon. So, without further delay, let us start!". Yuya replied with a smile and a small bow.

'He sure is enthusiastic, I'll give him that…'

Yuya activated his duel disk on his gauntlet, displaying a bright yellow. I activated the shield-like disk on my arm, showing a dark purple glow.

 **"DUEL!"**

.

 **Ryouma vs Yuya LP: 4000**

.

"You may have the first move, Ryouma".

"Don't mind if I do" I glanced at the five cards in my hand. 'It feels so familiar, but I just can't remember…"

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Magical Factory**!" The card showed two dwarfs in a dark workshop while Thor the Nordic God stood at the corner instructing.

"When this card is activated, I can add two **Densetsu no shōchō: Famed Armaments** Monsters from my deck to my hand, as long as I discard 1 card." "I add **Famed Armaments: Chrysaor** & **Famed Armaments: Kamula** directly to my hand. Unfortunately, this spell forbids me from using them this turn so I'll just set a card and end my turn." I finished.

"Famed Armaments? I never heard of that archetype before. Watashi no turn!" Yuya drew his card dramatically.

"I summon my trustworthy pal Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode!"

I've seen a lot of things in my life, but a suit and top hat wearing pink hippo was certainly not one of them.

"Alright Hip Hippo! Attack Ryouma directly!" The hippo began to rush me, preparing to welcome me with a huge belly flop.

"Sorry, I activate my trap! **Defence Draw**! I can negate 1 instance of battle damage and draw a card."

An invisible barrier bounced Hip Hippo back to his position. "You're good at this, I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuya praised as he ended his turn.

"Its my move then, draw!" 'Alright then, I can make this work…' I thought to myself as I look at the card I just drew.

"I summon **Famed Armaments: Orna** in Attack mode!" I placed the card in one of the duel zones.

Out of the card came an intricate 4 feet long sword with a hilt resembling angel wings. Runes of unknown origin were engraved on the side of the blade and the hilt was decorated with rubies.

 **Famed Armaments: Orna, level 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**

 _A King stood before his people with a sword held high. It hides nothing, it reveals all but lies_

"Its effect when normal summoned activates! I can special summon a Famed Armaments monster that is level 4 or below, so come out! **Famed Armaments Kamula**!"

 _A sword which could turn the tide of any battle, but only the righteous could wield it, giving him the power of earthquakes._ Unlike Orna, Kamula was a bronze sword the same length as Orna, but the hilt was longer making the sword look like an elongated cross. It stabbed the ground with a thud. A single ruby glowed from the hilt.

 **Famed Armaments: Kamula, level 4, Fairy, earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**

"When there are at least 2 or more Famed Armaments on the field, I can special summon **Famed Armaments** Chrysaor from my hand! Slice em up! Chrysaor!"

 _A warrior donned in gold held a golden sword, it was tempered with pure adamant, and could cleave through anything_

 **Famed Armaments: Chrysaor, level 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**

Chrysaor appeared with a golden flash, revealing 5 feet long 2-handed long sword with a golden blade. The hilt and handle resembled something carved out of stone with an emerald jewel embedded in the space at the centre of the hilt, giving it a look of a mesmerizing eye.

"What the, swords!?" Yuya gasped in surprised as the three incredibly huge ornate swords appeared in front of Ryouma, radiating power.

"Those are your monsters!? I could have mistaken them as Equip Spell cards!"

"No, these are monster cards and this is my **Famed Armaments** deck!" I replied.

"I choose the activate the second effect of the Continuous Spell Magical Workshop! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can give one of my **Famed Armaments** an additional 600 ATK points boost until the end of the turn. I choose to boost my Chrysaor, boosting it to 2600 ATK points"

 **Famed Armaments: Chrysaor, level 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2000 -** **2600, DEF: 1500**

I strolled towards the swords while placing my hand cards in a card holder on my duel disk. I held Chrysaor in my right hand and Kamula in my left. I took a stance and pointed Chrysaor towards Yuya while smiling.

.

.

.

 **"** **Let me show you, Yuya… this is how I duel!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you guys like this story. This is my first fanfiction, so thanks to anyone reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Swordsman Duelist

Chapter 2: The Swordsman Duelist

.

.  
"When there are at least 2 or more Famed Armaments on the field, I can special summon **Famed Armaments** Chrysaor from my hand! Slice em up! Chrysaor!".

 _A warrior donned in gold held a golden sword, it was tempered with pure adamant, and could cleave through anything_

 ** **Famed Armaments: Chrysaor, level 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500****

Chrysaor appeared with a golden flash, revealing 5 feet long 2-handed long sword with a golden blade. The hilt and handle resembled something carved out of stone with an emerald jewel embedded in the space at the centre of the hilt, giving it a look of a mesmerizing eye.

.

"What the, swords!?" Yuya gasped in surprised as the three incredibly huge ornate swords appeared in front of Ryouma, radiating power. "Those are your monsters!? I could have mistaken them as Equip Spell cards!"

.

"No, these are monster cards and this is my **Famed Armaments** deck!" I replied. . "I choose the activate the second effect of the Continuous Spell Magical Workshop! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can give one of my **Famed Armaments** an additional 600 ATK points boost until the end of the turn."

.

 **Famed Armaments: Chrysaor, level 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2000 -** **2600, DEF: 1500**

 **.**

I strolled towards the swords while placing my hand cards in a card holder on my duel disk. I held Chrysaor in my right hand and Kamula in my left. I took a stance and pointed Chrysaor towards Yuya while smiling.

.

"Let me show you, Yuya… this is how I duel!"

.

"Battle! I attack your Performapal Hip Hippo with Famed Armaments Chrysaor!" I rushed towards the hippo, ready to slice it into two pieces and chip off some of Yuya's life points.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Hippo Carnival**!" The set card flipped up to reveal three dancing hippos. "When this card is activated, I can summon three hippo tokens in Defence Mode! Let's party!"

I was temporary stunned by the appearance of three dancing hippos before me, dancing and shaking their bodies to music. "And for the rest of the turn, you can only attack these tokens during this battle phase" Yuya added.

"You bet I am! I attack the first hippo token with **Famed Armament Chrysaor**. At this moment, its effect activates! When Chrysaor attacks a monster in Defence Mode, it can inflict piercing damage to the player!"

"What!?" Yuya shouted as the shockwave from Chrysaor's slash knocked him off his feet.

"Your hippo's defence points are zero, take my sword's full 2600 ATK points as damage!"

.

 **Yuya LP: 1400**

.

I stabbed Chrysaor back into the ground and replaced it with **Famed Armaments Orna** , readying myself again in a two-sword style stance with F **amed Armaments Kumala**.

"The battle continues! I destroy your two remaining hippo tokens with Oran and Kumala!"

Two quick slashes, and the token disappeared with a poof. All that is left is Yuya's Hip Hippo.

"I now activate the effect of **Famed Armament Kumala**! When it destroys an opposing monster, it's allowed to make a second attack." I twirled Kumala in my hand, getting ready to wipe Yuya's field clean.

"I activate the Trap Card, **Security Orb**!" Yuya reveals a trap which launches a red and yellow drone. "Your Kumula is switched into Defence Mode!" With that said, the drone created a yellow barrier which prevented my onslaught and Kamula was switched into defence.

"Awesome Yuya! This is getting fun."

"You got me pretty good there with your sword's ability. But, never in my whole life have I seen someone swing giant swords in a duel before!" Yuya exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

"Eh heh heh…" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head as Yuya began his unexpected praising. "I end my turn. At this very moment, the final effects of my **Famed Armaments Orna, Kumala** and **Chrysaor** activates! They are destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" I announced.

"What? They are destroyed at the end of the turn?" The three swords turned into light particles and entered my graveyard, leaving my field bare. "And then, my three armaments allow me to add three other Famed Armament Monsters to my hand as long as they have a different name. So, I add **Famed Armaments Jokalnaut, Drynwyn** and another copy of **Orna** to my hand!"

"But your field is empty!"

"That is merely the price I have to pay for using my monsters, so let's continue Yuya! Show me what you got!" I said while spreading my arms wide.

"Then let me show you my Entertainment Duel! The fun is only just beginning!" Yuya declared as he prepared to draw his card. "DRAW!" He looked at his card and smiled.

"Get ready Ryouma! Hip Hippo can be treated as two tributes, so I will release him …" The hippo dispersed into green particles and a pillar of light burst forth.

"…To summon my ace! With your beautiful dichromatic eyes, burn down your foes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A green and a red orb flashed through the pillar of light, revealing a red wingless dragon with dichromatic eyes of red and green. The dragon gave a screech/roar as it descended next to Yuya.

I stared in awe at the beast before me. "…This is your ace, how beautiful".

"Why thank you. Are you ready Ryouma? This is where the fun starts!"

.

"Bring it."

.

"Alright Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Ryouma directly with Spiralling Strike Burst!"

The red dragon jumped into the air and released a spiralling force of dark fire towards me, blowing me off my feet and I fell on my back.

 **Ryouma LP: 1500**

"Arghhh! That was quite the impact… but I'm not out yet" I said as I stood up.

"I set a card and end my turn." Yuya said. "What do you think of my deck, Ryouma?"

"I did not anticipate you bringing out your ace on just your second turn. What happen to 'going slow'?" I stated with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well … things were kind of heating up when you summoned those swords of yours, sorry I guess?" Yuya replied while sticking his tongue out childishly.

'Still, I am in trouble…' I thought as I look up towards Yuya's Odd-eyes Dragon. 'The only way I can defeat him is if I can summon something from my Extra Deck…'

"My turn, draw." I looked at the card I just drew. "This will do."

"You were kind enough to show me your ace, its only right for me to show mine as well."

"I activate the spell card, **Fairy of the Lake**. The card showed a fairy emerging from a lake levitating a golden sword.

"This handy spell lets me choose a level 4 or below **Famed Armaments** Monster from my graveyard and special summon it in Defence Mode. So, I choose my **Famed Armaments Chrysaor** to rejoin this battle!"

The golden sword once again appeared in a bright flash and stabbed the ground. "I then summon my **Famed Armaments Orna** once again from my hand. You know what that means, I get to special summon another **Famed Armaments** Monster as long as its level 4 or below, so I summon **Famed Armaments Drynwyn** to join us."

 _The sword will choose only the purest, and burns the evillest of hearts_

Drynwyn was a bronze one-handed sword smaller than the other Famed Armaments, but its blade was covered in flames.

 **Famed Armaments: Drynwyn, level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**

"When this card is special summoned, all monsters with 'Armament' in its name gets an extra level!"

The fire from the blade of Drynwyn briefly increased in strength as the other swords gained a similar flaming aura.

 **Famed Armaments Orna LV 4 -** **5**

 **Famed Armaments Chrysaor LV 4 -** **5**

 **Famed Armaments Drynwyn LV 4 -** **5**

"He has three Famed Armaments with the same level," Yuya noticed. "Wait are you going to –"

"Yes! I am going to overlay my level 5 Famed Armaments Orna, Chrysaor and Drynwyn. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!"

The three swords silently transformed into two yellow and one red streams of energy, diving into a spiral portal in the sky.

I took out the one card I needed to win.

"Ageless sword of the one true king, transcend time to shine your holy light, and bring me victory! Thou name is..."

 _The rekindled light of promised victory will shine once again_

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend, Rank 5! **Legendary Armament Excalibur!** "

A pillar of golden light descended from the portal. In a second, the pillar dispersed to reveal an extremely ornate sword which shone as brightly as the sun. It was a large sword which easily exceeds my height, with a golden hilt and a royal blue handle. The blade was decorated with blue and gold accents, and a single sapphire was embedded in the guard. To show its proof as an Xyz monster, three golden lights orbited around it.

 **Legendary Armament Excalibur, Rank 5, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, OU: 3**

Yuzu, who just arrived at the dome to watch the duel, could only marvel at the sight of the golden and blue sword. "It's so pretty…"

Yuya however, was covering his eyes. 'So bright!' he thought aloud.

"Here I come Yuya!" My shout jolted Yuya out of his thoughts as I held Excalibur and readied myself to attack. "I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Legendary Armament Excalibur!"

"Before you attack, I activate my Trap - "

"Naïve! At this moment, I detach all 3 of Excalibur's Overlay Units to activate its ultimate effect! Your set cards cannot be activated this turn, and my Excalibur's Attack Points are doubled until the end of this turn!" I shouted.

"Say what!?" Yuya gasped as the Xyz sword absorbed all three of its Overlay Units and began to shine like a miniature sun, the golden aura locking down Yuya's set card.

 **Legendary Armament Excalibur, Rank 5, Fairy, ATK: 2500 -** **5000, DEF: 2000, OU: 3 -** **0**

"5000 Attack Points!?" Yuzu shouted.

"That's enough to wipe out the rest of my Life Points!"

"It's over, are you ready for this?" I gripped the blade tightly, and in response, the blade shone even brighter till the point where the entire duel dome is bathed in golden light.

"Now hear its name, and engrave it to your soul!"

 **"EX…"**

I swung the blade down. The pillar of light hammered down on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **"CALIBUR!"**

There was nothing but light

 **Yuya LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

.

.

As soon has my win was declared, the holograms faded away, I shuffled my cards back to the deck and made my way towards Yuya who was on the floor.

"You alright?"

"I can't believe I lost!" Yuya pulled his goggles back to the top of his head. "But that was a good game. Your deck really has some crazy effects."

"If only you knew some of the drawbacks…" I sighed.

"You two were amazing!" That came from Yuzu who ran towards us after spectating the match.

"It was nothing really…"

"Yes! You two were amazingly hot-blooded!"

"Huh?" The three of us looked around. "Who said that?"

"We got to see such a cool duel!"

"That guy looked like a hero!"

"The way he handled those swords gave me the shivers!"

The door to the dome burst open to reveal five people with a colourful array of hairstyles. There were three children, one boy having blue hair, a girl having red hair, and a chubby boy with green hair. Behind them was a boy…I guess? He has sky blue done up in a spiky pony tail and was chewing on a lollipop. The last one was a man in his mid-thirties, with orange swept back hair, and wearing a red and orange gym suit.

"Friends of yours?" I asked.

"They are part of the You Show Duel School as well" Yuzu explained to me quickly.

"We just got back, and we heard that a duel is going on, so we decided to watch from the control room." The man stated while grinning.

"Since when?"

"Since the time when you're about to summon that Xyz monster." Replied the boy with the sky-blue hair. (I kind of knew he is a boy now from his voice.)

"That sweating hot man over there is my dad, Shuzo Hiragi. He is also the owner and principal of the You Show Duel School" Yuzu stated.

"My name is Ayu! Nice to meet you!" The girl with the red hair greeted politely.

"I'm Tatsuya, that finisher was pretty cool." The boy with dark blue hair introduced himself.

"I am Futoshi! And that duel gave me the shivers." The chubby boy with green hair suddenly wiggled his body, weirding me out just a little bit.

"I-I see…"

"And I am Sora Shiun'in." The boy with sky blue hair finished. "Yuya's friend!"

"Self-proclaimed, to be exact." Yuya whispered to my ear.

"Ehhhh … you're horrible to say that shishou!"

"Like I said, I am not you-"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother your antics, but my name is Ryouma. Nice to meet you" I managed to introduce myself while bowing.

"Ryouma? That's it?" Sora was one needlessly curious child I must say.

"Yes, due to a certain incident in the past, I suffered from memory loss. I can only identify myself as Ryouma."

The crowd's faces turned apologetic as they realised they may have triggered an unhappy memory.

"I've been travelling from place to place, so I'm kind of a wanderer." I lied.

"That deck of yours is called "Famed Armaments" right?" Sora asked. He noticed the shield due disk I'm wearing and for a split second I thought his face expression changed. "That duel disk's pretty unusual, where did you get it?"

"First, yes my deck is called "Famed Armaments". And second, I found this near the trash and picked it up on my way to Miami City.

'I probably should not reveal too much regarding the other dimension.'

The man, Shuzo was it? He came to me asking, "That sword you summoned just now was an Xyz monster wasn't it? Are you an Xyz user?" he pestered.

"You can say that."

"I see… how about you join the You Show Due School?" Shuzo said as he puts his arm around me, kind of resembling a shady salesman.

Shuzo was immediately hit with a paper fan (seriously?) by Yuzu. "How could you say that to someone you just met!?"

"But we need more students!" Shuzo was half crying half pleading. "Even if we include Sora, we only have six students! You don't need to know math to know THAT'S NOT GONNA CUT IT!"

"Even so, it's rude to-"

"I don't mind," I answered a little too quickly. "I'm planning to stay in this city for a while, and I like this place, so why not?"

"RYOUMA!" The principal hugged me with tears flowing out, and I started to sympathise with Yuzu regarding what she has to deal with.

"Besides, I want to learn more about Action Duels. I've heard about Solid Vision from Yuya, but I've never actually gotten to try Action Duel or Action Cards." I added.

'And I definitely need lay low for a little while…" I thought to myself.

"Of course!" Yuya agreed. "It will be interesting to find out how you can combine it with that duelling style of yours."

"Anyway, Ryouma is now officially a student of our You Show Duel School. So everyone?"

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo and the three kids shouted simultaneously:

 **"""WELCOME TO YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL RYOUMA!"""**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Here are the names and origins of the swords I used so far:

 **Orna** , the sword of the Fomorian king Tethra, which recounts the deeds done with it when unsheathed. It was taken by Ogma and it then recounted everything it had done.

 **Dyrnwyn** ( _White-Hilt_ ), the Sword of Rhydderch Hael. When drawn by a worthy or well-born man, the entire blade would blaze with fire. Rhydderch was never reluctant to hand the weapon to anyone, hence his nickname Hael "the Generous", but the recipients, as soon as they had learned of its peculiar properties, always rejected the sword.

 **Chrysaor** , the golden sword of Sir Artegal in _The Faerie Queene_. It was tempered with Adamant, and it could cleave through anything.

 **Mmaagha Kamalu** , a sword that belongs to the Igbo god of war Kamalu. This sword glows red when people with evil intentions are close by and it can cause tremors when struck on the ground. It gifts mere mortals victory in battle.

 **Jokulsnaut** , a sword belonging to Grettir which was later given to his brother Atli. (Sagas of Icelanders)

 **Excalibur** , it is also sometimes referred to as: _Caliburn_ , _Caledfwlch_ , _Calesvol_ , _Kaledvoulc'h_ , _Caliburnus_ due to inconsistencies within the various Arthurian legends. Sometimes attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of Great Britain. Stated that it was forged on the Isle of Avalon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sword & Tag Duels

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel

.

.

He did not know where he came from, or what was his purpose coming here. Join Ryouma and his 'Famed Armaments' deck as he goes through the storyline of the Arc V universe to protect his past, present and future.

.

.

Chapter 3: The Sword & Tag Duels

.

.

Miami City: Yuya's House:

" _What a day…_ "

I collapsed on the bed while reflecting on what happened today. I was worried about not having any place to stay, but Yuya was kind enough to let me crash in his place. I almost declined his generous offer, but he insisted that his mother would not mind having an extra member in the house. Seriously, he's too kind that it scares me! I could feel the guilt flowing through me.

I took out my deck and stared blankly at the **'Famed Armaments'** deck.

' _The only thing I could remember is this deck…. Waking up next to those freak soldiers and escaping through a portal, nothing make sense…_ '

My mind flashed an image of the You Show Duel members. 'But I guess being part of that isn't so bad…"

With heavy thoughts, I fell asleep.

.

.

.

Miami City: You Show Duel School:

"Morning Ryouma!" Yuzu greeted me as I entered the building.

"Oh morning…"

"Nice timing Ryouma! There is someone I would like to introduce to you." Yuya gestured towards a person beside Sora.

This person has a huge frame, black hair styled to a large pompadour, and a large nose. He wore a white jacket, white pants, a red headband around his head and wooden sandals. All in all, he reminds me of a fighter.

"Ryouma, this is Gongenzaka, a friend of ours, and a practitioner of the Steadfast Duelling Style. Gongenzaka, this is Ryouma, our newest student of the You Show Duel School."

"I see, any friend of Yuya is a friend of mine. I, the man Gongenzaka, am pleased to meet you Ryouma." The huge man said while offering a handshake.

"Same here, nice to meet you too." I answered while shaking his hand. Gongenzaka looks intimidating, but he's surprisingly friendly.

"I really want to have an Action Duel today, since I've never been one before…"

"You never been in an Action Duel before Ryouma?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Ryouma is new around here. That's why I promised him an Action Duel today." Yuya explained to him. "Furthermore, he beat me yesterday."

"He won against you? If so, I, Gongenzaka humbly requests a duel with you."

"Hold up! I also want to duel him, I call dibs!" Sora who was standing in a corner licking a lollipop interrupted. "Besides, his deck intrigues me."

"Sorry Sora, I promised him a duel first." Yuya started to argue with the other two.

"If that's the case, how about a two-on-two tag match?" Yuzu who came to break up the trio suggested. "Since Gongenzaka and Sora wants to fight Ryouma, the two of them can be in one team, while Yuya can partner with Ryouma."

"Nice idea Yuzu!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, approve of this arrangement."

"Fighting against shishou and Ryouma, what fun!"

"I'm okay with this. Do you approve, principal Hiragi?" I asked.

"Such a hot-blooded set-up… of course!" Shuzo nodded. "You guys head down to the dome while I set things up for the action duel."

.

.

On the way to the duel dome, Yuya began to explain the basics of Action Duels.

"An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Vision. Solid Vision surrounds the entire duelling field and we duel in that area. The monsters summoned in this duels are real enough to let duelists interact with them. As compared to normal duels, the shock and impacts from attacks are reasonably larger in an Action Duel, but that's what makes it fun!"

"There's more," Sora explained this time. "In an Action Duel, a field spell card is selected randomly as the playing field before the duel starts, giving the field a special landscape. Action cards are then scattered throughout the field, which any duelist can search. When an Action Card which is a spell card is found, it is placed in the hand and you can activate it right away, kind of like a Quick-Play spell card. These cards can negate attacks, boost monsters, and provide a variety of effects. However, each player is only allowed to have one Action Card in their hand.

"I see… it sounds unreliable."

"You never know what they can do, and that adds to the fun!" replied Sora.

We reached the Duel Dome shortly and got into positions; Me and Yuya facing Sora and Gongenzaka.

"Solid Vision system is online!" Shuzo pressed a few buttons in the control room. "Action Field on! Field Spell, **Candy Fields** activated!"

The duel arena glowed as it transformed into a sugar-coated landscape full of candy canes, whipped cream and various desserts. The setting was like something coming out of a fairy tale.

"Woah… this is amazing, like wow."

"Duelists locked in battle," Yuya suddenly shouted.

"Wait what are you saying?" I was confused at the sudden spectacle.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Sora declared dramatically.

"They storm through this field!" Gongenzaka took a stance like a wrestler while shouting his line.

"""This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!""" They chanted in unison.

"""Action…"""

"""DUEL!""" They finished

"D-duel!" I was late due to my confusion.

.

.

 **Yuya / Ryouma LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Sora / Gongenzaka LP: 4000**

.

.

"According to the rules of this tag-battle match, we share the same field and monsters." Sora stated.

"Then, allow me, the man Gongenzaka, to start off this duel. Draw!"

"I set a monster face down and end my turn!"

"Then, I'll go next!" Shouted Yuya. "Watashi no turn, draw!"

"I summon **Entermate Frienddonkey**!" Yuya summoned a grey donkey wearing a top hat, a bowtie and a box strapped to its side.

 **Entermate Frienddonkey, Level 3, Beast, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 600**

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon 1 level 4 or below 'Entermate' monster from my hand. So I summon **Entermate Silver Claw** from my hand!"

The box on the donkey's side open and a monster resembling a wolf burst forth. Like all of Yuya's monsters, this wolf had similar circus features like a bowtie and an orange star on its cheek.

 **Entermate Silver Claw, Level 4, Beast, Pendulum, Dark, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700**

"Your monsters are wacky and colourful as always…" I stated.

"That's why I love them! Battle! I attack Gongenzaka's face down monster with Entermate Silver Claw! Silver Claw's effect activates! When it declares an attack, all ' **Entermate** ' monsters I control gain 300 ATK points until the end of the turn."

 **Entermate Silver Claw, Level 4, Beast, Pendulum, Dark, ATK: 1800 - 2100**

 **Entermate Frienddonkey, Level 3, Beast, Earth, ATK: 1600 – 1900**

The wolf pounced on the face down card, revealing a blue armoured machine with two gauntlets resembling bullets.

 **Superheavy Samurai Waka-02, Level 4, Machine, Earth, ATK: 0, DEF: 2000**

"Superheavy Samurai Waka-02 cannot be destroyed by battle." Gongenzaka said calmly.

The armoured machine punched Silver Claw back as its attack was futile.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Yuya finished. "That's it for our opening act!"

.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Sora shouted happily.

As soon as Sora declared the art of his turn, Yuya hopped onto the back of Entermate Silver Claw and started running around the field.

' _I see, you can make use of your monsters to move across the field and make actions cards quicker to find…_ ' I thought.

"I activate the continuous Spell Card, **Toy Vendor** from my hand!" A giant toy vending machine with a huge tongue appeared on their side. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can draw a card and reveal it. If it's a Level 4 or below monster, I can special summon it!"

A single coin entered the vending machine as Sora drew a card. "The card I drew is a… Monster Card! I summon **Edge Imp Scissors**!"

A mesh of scissors with red demonic eyes emerged from the toy vendor.

"Next I activate another Spell Card **Furnimal Exchange**! Once per turn, I can tribute one monster I control to special summon one 'Furnimal' monster from my graveyard. Gongenzaka, do you mind?"

"I don't mind." Gongenzaka answered.

"I tribute Gongenzaka's **Superheavy Samurai Waka-02** to summon back my Furnimal Bear, which I discarded earlier!"

The blue armoured samurai disappeared, and popping out in its place was a cute pink toy bear with wings.

"And then, **Furnimal Exchange** lets me add a Polymerisation from my deck to my hand." Sora added.

"So you're a Fusion user…"

"That's right! Now I activate **Polymerisation** , fusing my two monsters on the field!" Sora's monsters spiralled into a glowing portal behind him.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of a beast! Become one and reveal your new form and power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! **Destoy Bear**!"

A pink coloured bear had a pair of scissors separating its top and bottom half, with a pair of glowing red eyes.

 **Destoy Bear, Level 6, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, ATK: 2200, DEF 1800**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Scary! How can something so cute turn to something so scary!?"

"Hey! My monsters are the cutest things in the world, just like me!" Sora shouted back. "They bring smiles and laughter to kids around the world!"

"Rather than laughter, you're going to bring them screams and nightmares…"

"I also normal summon Furnimal Dog!" A cute dog with wings appeared next to the fusion monster.

 **Furnimal Dog, LV 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000.**

"By summoning this cute guy, I can add a 'Furnimal' or an 'Edge-Imp' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add my Furnimal Owl to my hand!"

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed as he threw his fist forward. "My Destoy Bear is going to attack Yuya's Entermate Frienddonkey!"

Sora suddenly ran towards a candy cane pillar and grabbed a card with an 'A' symbol. "Action Magic, Sugar Rush! My Destoy Bear gains 800 Attack points till the end of my battle step!"

 **Destoy Bear, ATK: 3000**

The bear laughed hysterically as it punched Yuya's donkey into the ground, destroying it."

 **Yuya & Ryouma LP: 2600**

"Destoy Bear's effect activates!" Sora stated. "When this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can equip that monster to bear and had it gain its attack points!"

The bear laughed even more as its attack points went up.

 **Destoy Bear, ATK: 3800**

"An attack of 3800!?" I shouted.

"Don't think that's the end!" Sora nimbly hopped onto a cherry and grabbed a card hidden on its underside. "Action Magic, **Bi Attack**! This allows my bear to attack a second time, so I attack Yuya's Entermate Silver Claw!"

"Action Magic, **Evade**!" Yuya managed to snag an Action Card for himself with the help of the wolf. "I negate your attack!" The bear's attack missed as the wolf did a dodge roll.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Sora finished.

.

"So those are action cards…" I said.

"Ryouma, you have to move around more! You'll only limit your options if you're not proactive." Yuya stated as he approached me.

"But Gongenzaka's not moving either! In fact, he's been like a rock since the duel started, what's with that?" I retorted.

"Gongenzaka's a special case," Yuya replied. "Anyway, since we are a team, we are also allowed to use Action Cards during each other's turns to support one another, so I'll be backing you up!"

"Yuya…" I was a little touched, which made a a little guilty about not being proactive "I get it now, I'll have your back, and you'll have mine."

"It's my turn! Draw!" I quickly glanced at my cards and calculated my options.

"I activate the continuous spell, **Frontline Armoury**!" The card I played show a dwarf hammering a sword on an anvil frantically while surrounded by goblin forces fighting. "This spell allows me to special summon a level 4 or below ' **Famed Armaments** " from my hand if I do not control any **'Famed Armaments'** monsters on my field. So, I special summon **Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut** to the field!"

Jokulsnaut burst from the ground and levitated in front of me. The new blade was coloured black and silver, with a simple square hilt and a black handle. Spikes extended across the blade from the guard to the tip, giving the sword the look of something used for smashing rather than slicing.

 _It was known as a sword breaker_

 **Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

"I normal summon **Fame Armaments Orna**!" The familiar jewelled sword floated beside the first blade. "Through it effect, I can special summon my level 4 **Famed Armaments Dyrnwyn** directly from my hand!" The silver flaming sword floated next to it companions."

Sora and Gongenzaka stared in wonder at the three swords which appeared out of nowhere, each of them emitting a mysterious aura.

Gongenzaka was the first to break the silence. "So what Sora told me earlier was true, you really do use swords as monsters…"

Sora was however jumping up and down with excitement. "See!? I told you this guy was interesting! I can't wait to see what he brings out next!"

"The effect of Armaments Dyrnwyn activates! When this card is special summoned, all monsters with ' **Armament** ' in its name gain an extra level!" The flaming sword once again flared brighter as the other two swords gain a similar flaming aura.

 **Famed Armaments Dyrnwyn: Level 4 - 5**

 **Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut: Level 4 – 5**

 **Famed Armaments Oran: Level 4- 5**

"He has three level 5 swords on the field," Yuya thought aloud. "Is it coming? His ace monster."

"Don't panic, don't rush. I first activate the effect of my **Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut**. During the turn this card is normal or special summoned, I can destroy a spell card on the field. I choose to destroy **Entermate frienddonkey** which is being treated as an equip card! Rumble, Jokulsnaut!"

Jokulnaut caused the field to shake briefly and a fissure swallowed up Destoy Bear's equip card.

Destoy Bear, ATK: 3800 – 2200

"Its Attack Points are back to normal!" shouted Yuya.

"Next, I overlay my level 5 **Famed Armaments Oran, Jokulsnaut** and **Dyrnwyn**! With these three monsters I built the overlay network."

"The ageless sword of the one true king! Transcend time to shine your holy light, and bring me victory! Thou name is – "

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descent, Rank 5! **Lengendary Armaments Excalibur**!"

A pillar of light burst from the glowing portal and the golden, royal blue sword emerged once more with three orbs circling it, illuminating everything with its golden light.

.

.

Back in the control room:

The kids trio just arrived and were just in time to watch Ryouma's Xyz summoning.

"He summoned his ace on his first turn!" Tatsuya cheered.

"So pretty!" Ayu supported happily.

"SHIVERSSSS!" Futoshi added lastly.

"That sword has an extremely powerful effect, let's hope Sora and Gongenzaka can endure it." Yuzu said.

.

.

Back to the duel:

.

"I activate the effect of my **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**! By detaching all three of its overlay units, you are not allowed to activate any of your set cards, and Excalibur's Attack Points are doubled for the rest of the turn!"

"A monster with 5000 Attack points that doesn't allow me to activate traps!?" Sora exclaimed.

Excalibur absorbed all three glowing orbs and shone even brighter as I held it in my hands, growing into a pillar of light.

 **Legendary Armaments Excalibur ATK: 5000, OU: 0**

I began to dash towards Destoy Bear, and I noticed an Action Card stuck to a candy cane. I immediately grabbed it with my free hand and continued running.

"Are you ready for this? I attack Destoy Bear with Legendary Armaments Excalibur!"

"Not so fast! Action Magic, **Evade**! I negate your attack!" Sora immediately striked back.

"Action Magic! **No Action**! I negate the activation of your Action Card. Consider it payback for last turn."

 **"EX…"**

I swung the blade down on the fusion monster.

 **"CALIBUR!"**

Destoy Bear disintegrated from the high heat and the shockwave caused Sora to fall on his back. Gongenzaka was well, standing with his arms folded looking unfazed from the solid vision impact. By the gods, what is he?

 **Sora & Gongenzaka's LP: 1200**

"I then use Yuya's Entermate Silver Claw to attack Furnimal Dog! Its effect increases its own Attack Points by 300." I continued.

 **Entermate Silver Claw, ATK: 2100**

"Action Magic, **Suger Rush**! I increased the attack of Silver Claw by 800!" I turned around and saw Yuya who managed to grab another Action Card.

"Nice assist! Silver Claw attack that dog!" I declared as the wolf prepared to pounce.

"Not if I can help it!" Sora immediately rushed forward to grab another action card. "Got it! Action Magic, **Encore**! By banishing the action magic Evade from my graveyard, I can copy its effects. Silver Claw's attack is negated!"

"I set two card face down and end my turn. At this moment, **Legendary Armaments Excalibur's** second effect destroys itself if I cannot detach an overlay unit from it." The golden sword disappears into particles as it leaves the field.

"Your monsters are destroyed at the end of the turn!?" Sora and Gongenzaka could only watch in disbelief as our side of the field is almost free of monsters.

"My Armaments deck has plenty of powerful burst effects, but the downside is that they are usually destroyed at the end of the turn, leaving me with an empty field."

"To think that his deck has such a weakness." Sora thought.

"I, the man Gongenzaka have never seen such a suicidal play in my whole life. It goes against everything I stand for…" Gongenzaka commented.

Yuya himself was shock at Ryouma's confession. "His deck could be considered the complete opposite of Gongenzaka's Steadfast Duelling. Rather than having a solid defence, he choose to leave himself open after aggressive attacks." Yuya thought.

"Excalibur's destruction allows me to add a ' **Famed Armaments'** monster from my deck to my deck, so I add **Famed Armaments Nagelring** to my hand." I said as I finished my turn.

.

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka shouted as he drew, creating a strong wind. "Not leaving behind an adequate defence will be your downfall! I normal summon **Superheavy Samurai Flutist**. Its effect activates! By tributing this card when it's normal summoned, I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand! I summon the monster that represents my Steadfast Dueling: **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei**!"

A purple machine holding a flute disappears as a huge monster took its place. The new monster was a machine warrior with blue and orange armour, holding a staff with a pointed.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei, Level 8, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1000. DEF: 3500**

"3500 Defence points? Rather impressive, but it's in defence mode." I told Gongenzaka.

"We better be careful," Yuya said to me. "Gongenzaka's steadfast duelling style uses a full monster Deck, he does not chase after Action cards and remains stationary, no matter what."

"A full monster deck!?"

"That's right, I will never falter! Resuming, I activate the effects of **Superheavy Samurai Soul Piercer** and **Superheavy Soul Double Horn** from my hand. I can target a Superheavy Samurai I control and equip these two to Benkei!"

A set of horns and a crossbow appeared from his hand and equipped themselves to Superheavy Samurai Benkei.

"It's still in Defence Mode…"

"My Benkei can attack you even if it's in Defence Mode and can use its Defence Points during damage calculation! I attack Yuya's Silver Claw!"

"What did you say!? It can attack using its DEF points!? Isn't that a little unfair?"

The big machines' eyes gleamed red as it begun to move.

"Action Magic, **Miracle**! My Silver Claw is not destroyed, and the damage is halved!" Yuya swiped an action card at the last second and activated it.

Yuya & Ryouma's LP: 1750

"The equipped **Superheavy Samurai Soul Double** horn lets my Benkei to make a second attack! Destroy his Silver Claw once again!"

"Trap activate!" Yuya opened his set card this time, " **Last Minute Cancellation**! I change my Silver Claw into Defence Mode, and for the rest of the turn should my Entermates be destroyed, I can return them to the hand!"

"The Soul Piercer equipped to my Benkei gives it piercing damage, Yuya!"

"What did you say!?"

"The difference between Benkei's attack and Silver Claw's defence is 2800." Shuzu commented.

"They only have 1750 life points remaining. If this lands, Yuya and Ryouma will lose." Yuzu mentioned worriedly.

"I activate the trap, **Megami no Tate: Aegis**! This card reduces the battle damage to 0, and we gain life points equal to half the damage we should have received. We will regain back 1400 life points!" As soon as I activate my trap, A bronze circular shield appeared behind us and bathed us in a silver glow.

 **Yuya & Ryouma LP: 3150**

"They regained life points!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Silver Claw may be destroyed, but he is returned to the hand due to the effects of Yuya's Last Minute Cancellation."

"That actually scared me for a moment." Yuya laughed.

"You and me both." I replied smiling.

"Turn end!" Gongenzaka finished.

.

"It's my turn next, draw!" Yuya shouted before spotlights suddenly shone on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the main event! Watch carefully, for I, using the **scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and the **scale 8 Timegazer Magician** , set the Pendulum Scales!"

I watched as Yuya swiped his card on the furthest left and right of his duel disk energy blade, two pillars of blue light appeared behind him as two monsters rose up in them: A white-robed spellcaster holding a silver staff and a black-robed spellcaster with gold clock-like accessories.

 **Yuya's scale 1- 8**

"Its finally here!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Yuya oniichan's Pendulum Summoning!" Ayu said.

"SHIVERS!" Futoshi added lastly.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters with level 2 to 7!" Yuya declared. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! Appear **Entermate Whip Viper**! Joining us for a second time, **Entermate Silver Claw**! And the main star, the rare dragon with dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

A portal opened between the pillars as three rays of light emerged from it, revealing a purple snake dressed fancy, the wolf from the previous turn, and the red wingless dragon I battled yesterday.

 **Entermate Whip Viper, Level 4, Reptile, earth, ATK: 1700, DEF: 900.**

"Amazing, he just swarmed the field with just one move…" I muttered.

"This is Pendulum Summoning!" Yuya explained proudly. "I activate the effect of Whip Viper! Once per turn, I can swap the ATK and DEF of a monster my opponent controls! I choose Gongenzaka's Benkei!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei. ATK: 3500. DEF: 1000**

"Great, now we can defeat it!"

"Battle!" Yuya called out as he jumped on his dragon's back. "First, Silver Claw will attack! Its effect increases Whip Viper's and its own attack points when it battles!"

 **Silver Claw: ATK: 2100**

 **Whip Viper: ATK: 2000**

"I activate the effect of my **Superheavy Samurai Soul Gauntlet** from my hand!" Gongenzaka stated as he slammed a hand from his hand in the graveyard. "When a Superheavy Samurai battles an opponent's monster while I have no Spell/Trap cards in my graveyard, I can send this card as well as the top card of my deck to the graveyard to double my Benkei's defence from 1000 to 2000 DEF!"

"And to top it off, Action Magic, **Candy Boost**! I add 400 ATK and DEF to Gongenzaka's monster!" Sora declared while assisting.

"Its DEF points are higher now!" I said.

The machine swatted Silver Claw away as our life points dropped.

 **Yuya & Ryouma's LP: 2850**

"Then, I attack Big Benkei with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiralling Fire Burst! And Odd-Eyes' effect allows me to deal double damage when it battles a level 5 or above monster. Reaction Force!"

The large machine warrior Benkei exploded into pieces, leaving only Sora's Furnimal Dog.

 **Sora & Gongenzaka LP: 1000**

"Whip Viper, attack Sora's Furnimal Dog!" Yuya continued.

"Trap activate! **Furnimal Rescue**! This trap negates an attack against a Furnimal monster I control and returns it to my hand!" Sora explained.

"Turn end." Yuya stated.

"Before you end you turn, I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soul O-Bi** from my hand, by sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can revive one **Superheavy Samurai** monster in ATK position. Return to us, **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei**!"

"No way, its back…"

Yuya finished his turn. "The power boost of Silver Claw wears off, returning my monsters' ATK points back to normal."

.

"I leave the rest to you, Sora." Gongenzaka said to Sora.

"No problem! Then it's my turn again! Draw!" Sora started.

"I activate the effect of my **Toy Vendor** again! I discard one card to check the top card of my deck. Its **Furnimal Mouse** , so I can special summon it!" A blue mouse with wings appeared, much to the delight of two girls in the control room.

"SO CUTE!" Yuzu and Ayu squealed.

"I activate the special effect of **Furnimal Mouse**. I can summon two more copies of Furnimal Mouse from my deck, so come out!" two more Furnimal Mouse appeared with a squeak.

"I normal summon **Furnimal Owl**!" A cute toy owl fluttered down next to the mice. "When this monster is summoned, I can add a **Polymerisation** to my hand from my deck.

"Another fusion summon!?" I asked.

"Here I go! I activate **Polymerisation** and fuse my three **Furnimal Mice** and another copy of **Edge-Imp Scissors** in my hand!" The four monsters were sucked into a swirling portal once more.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! **Destoy Scissor Tiger!**

A new fusion monster which resembles a blue tiger with red eyes and a scissors in its chest appeared.

 **Destoy Scissor Tiger, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200**

" **Destoy Scissor Tiger** 's effect activates! When it's summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of monsters I used to fusion summon it!"

"Wait, he used 4 monsters to fusion summon. So that mean.." My eyes widen in horror.

"That's right Ryouma! I can destroy 4 cards! I destroy **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , **Entermate Silver Claw** , **Whip Viper** as well as Ryouma's set card!"

Destoy Scissor Tiger's scissors estended in length and sliced the field clean.

"Their field is bare!" Tatsuya said fearfully

"Even his set card is destroyed!" Ayu whispered

"No monsters, no set cards, isn't this bad!?" Futoshi added fearfully.

"Pendulum Monsters are send to the extra deck, and not the graveyard when destroyed. I can always revive them back next turn." Yuya explained to me.

"Assuming you have a next turn, Yuya. We plan to end the duel this turn." Sora stated while smirking.

"I'm not done yet. I send **Toy Vendor** to the graveyard to draw one more card. I then play **Fusion Recovery**! This card lets me add a polymerisation and a monster used for fusion material back to my hand. So I add **Polymerisation** and **Edge-imp Scissors** back to my hand!"

"Don't tell me, another fusion summon?"

"I fuse my **Edge-Imp scissors** and my **Furnimal Dog** in my hand to summon another Destoy Bear! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Come out and play, **Destoy Bear**!"

 **Destoy Bear, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, ATK: 2200**

"You had another one!?" I shouted disbelievingly as the familiar nightmare bear appeared.

"Of course! But the fun isn't over yet! I activate another **Polymerisation** from my hand!"

"AGAIN!?"

"I fuse my **Destoy Bear** , **Furnimal Owl** and **Furnimal lion** in my hand to summon my most deadliest beast yet!. YUUGO SHOUKAN! Show youself! Wild Ghost-cave Beast that bares fangs at all! **Destoy Sabre Tiger**!"

A purple monster resembling a sabretooth with a sword sticking through its body appear, staring at us with red demonic eyes.

 **Destoy Saber Tiger, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**

.

.

In the control room:

.

"Three c-consecutive fusion summons…" muttered Yuzu in admiration as she watched the spectacle.

Shuzo who was watching thought to himself, 'I knew Sora was a gifted fusion user, but I did not expect him to be this good. Looks like this hot-blooded duel is going to end soon…"

.

.

Back to the duel:

.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" Yuya said nervously.

"It's not over yet." I reminded him.

"My **Destoy Scissor Tiger** gives all Destoy monsters a 300 ATK increase for every Destoy monster, while my **Destoy Saber Tiger** gives all Destoy Monsters a 400 ATK increase, and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"And my Benkei which is equipped with **Superheavy Samurai Soul O-Bi** cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Gongenzaka added.

The two nightmare toys giggled maliciously as their ATK increased

 **Destoy Scissor Tiger ATK: 2900**

 **Destoy Saber Tiger ATK: 3400**

"This is bad!" Yuya hopped onto Silver Claw and started looking for Action Cards. I ran in the opposite direction to do the same.

"I switch Gongenzaka's Benkei Back to DEF position and BATTLE! I attack directly with my Destoy Saber tiger! Its over!" Sora declared with a fist out.

"They'll going to lose!" Ayu covered her eyes.

"No monsters, no set cards!" Futoshi added.

"Action Cards! With Actio Cards they can still survive!" Tatsuya argued frantically.

"Where are the Action Cards!?" Yuya search desperately. "I can't find any!"

"We must have used up all of them in the surrounding area!" I realised.

"Wipe out the rest of their life points Saber-Tiger!" Sora shouted, and I can see the purple monster closing in with its maw open.

"No choice! I activate the trap card, **Taiyou no Tate: Sun Shield Svalinn** from my graveyard!"

"A trap from your graveyard!?" Gongenzaka and Sora said with a shocked look on their faces.

"I can only activate this card from graveyard if there are no monsters on our field." A huge blood red shield with intricate golden carvings depicting a sun manifested in front of Yuya and I, creating a wall of flames stopping Destoy Saber Tiger.

"By sacrificing h-half of our life points," I grimaced as our life points were cut in half. "The battle phase is automatically ended!"

.

 **Yuya & Ryouma LP: 1425**

.

.

Control Room:

.

"No way! He stopped their attack with a single trap! And from the graveyard!" Tatsuya said awestruck.

"Ryouma-niichan is the best!" Ayu supported

"SHIVERSSSSS!" Futoshi was wiggling his body even more this time.

"OHHHH! What a manly shield! AS I THOUGHT, RYOUMA IS THE MOST HOT-BLOODE-"

"Quiet down!" Yuzu punched her father in the gut, who was started to get hyped-up, and the children could only sweatdrop.

.

.

Back to the duel:

.

"The second effect of the trap **Sun Shield Svalinn** activates! This trap card special summons itself as a level 4 monster with DEF points equal to the amount of life points we sacrificed!" As I said that, a smaller shield appeared in DEF mode.

 **Sun Shield Svalinn, Fairy, Level 4, Fire, Trap card, ATK: 0, DEF: 1425**

"A trap that acts as a monster? You're just full of surprises Ryouma!" Sora laughed as he said that. "I end my turn!"

.

Before I started my turn, Yuya faced towards me and said. "We are facing three monsters with more than 3000 ATK points and two of them cannot be destroyed by effects, you got a backup plan?"

"I don't know, I'm just left with one card in my hand. I may have a card that can help us, but it all comes down to this draw." I replied back.

"If so, me and I monsters will back you up!" Yuya stated as he glanced towards his two magicians in the pendulum zones.

"Thanks Yuya. My turn. DRAW!"

I looked at the card I drew and smile. "What do you know? Miracles do happen sometimes."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! You all have been such a great audience, but good things must come to an end. I declare this the LAST TURN!" I shouted loudly so that everyone could hear me.

"Last turn?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yes! Watch me – no the both of us!" I declared.

"Ryouma! Use my Pendulum Scales!"

I nodded at his words. "Using the Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Great power from beyond the ark! Grant me the powers of legendary heroes and guide me to victory! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! Appear **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

Naegling appeared gracefully in a swirl of purple petals. It gave the appearance of a one-handed broadsword. The blade was purple, and metal ribbons twisted around the hilt, forming a metal lily. It was a sword that was famed for its beauty.

 **Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, fairy, light, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**

"When Naegling is special summoned, I can draw another card." I explained while adding another card to my hand.

"I overlay my level 4 **Famed Armaments Naegling** and level 4 **Sun Shield Svalinn** on my field to Xyz summon once more. With this two monsters I rebuilt the overlay network!"

"Another Xyz summon!? Excalibur wasn't your only Xyz monster?" Sora exclaimed.

"My Excalibur comes in many forms, and I'll show one of them right now!"

I started to chant:

"This holy blade is the embodiment of the sun, purify all with your holy flames, and grant me victory! Thou name is…"

A pillar of golden fire erupted from the portal, threatening to burn Candy Fields into mushy fields.

"XYZ SHOKAN! Descend, Rank 4! **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine**!"

The pillar of fire dispersed to reveal my second Xyz blade, a blade with the same height as the previous Excalibur. The blade was golden and pulsing with heat, but unlike the previous Excalibur, crimson red patterns decorated the guard, forming an image of a red sun. Two orbs circled around it and I could immediately feel a heat wave forming.

 **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine, Rank 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, OU: 2**

"Does solid vision also affect temperature?" I ask Yuya.

"Who knows?" Yuya replied while fanning himself.

Sora and Gongenzaka were also beginning to sweat from the increase in temperature.

I then activate the card that would ensure our victory. "I activate the Spell card, **The Name of A Rival!** " The card showed a Destiny Hero Dogma and Elemental Hero Neos standing back to back.

" **The Name of A … Rival**?" Gongenzaka asked while removing his jacket.

"That's right! I target another player's extra deck and declare a name. With a monster with the same name exists in the extra deck, my opponent must special summon it in attack mode with its effects negated. Although it will be destroyed at the end of the turn, it does not matter!"

"What are you planning to do?" Sora was bewildered at such a card effect.

"I target Yuya's extra deck! I choose **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , and since it is in the extra deck, you know what that means."

Yuya grinned as he took the card out. "Appear once more, rare dragon with dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" Odd-Eyes appeared once more with a roar/screech.

"He brought it back!" Futoshi cheered.

"Your monsters are still no match for us!" Sora commented.

"I'm not finished yet! I activate the second effect of **Megami no Tate: Aegis** from my graveyard!"

"Another trap from your graveyard!?"

"I can equip this card to a monster on the field, but it will be banished when it leaves the field. I choose to equip Aegis with **Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon**!"

"My monster?" Yuya watched with curious eyes as the dragon gained a new bronze breastplate.

"I now activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine**! By detaching one overlay unit, I can return all monsters on the field to their owner's hands, and deal 300 points of damage to the owner for each one return!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Everyone gasped as Excalibur Galatine began to charge up power after absorbing an overlay unit.

"If I can't destroy them, then I'll just send them back to your hands!" I shouted as I gripped the large blade.

"Wait if you do that, won't your monsters be returned to the hand and deal you damage as well!?" Sora was no longer smiling that this point.

"True. That is why I am activating **Galatine** 's second effect. By detaching its last overlay unit, Galatine cannot be affected by card effects until the end of the turn! The Aegis trap card equipped to Odd-Eyes also has an effect. Should the equipped monster be removed from the field due to an effect, I can destroy it instead!" I explained.

"So that means…" Sora gulped.

"Your monsters are the only ones going back." I answered for him, as I readied Legendary Armaments Galatine above my head, letting it release a torrent of flames from the blade.

"Are you ready for this?"

 **"SWING! EXCALIBUR…"**

I swung the torrent of fire in a horizontal slash, turning the field Candy Fields into an inferno.

 **"GALATINE!"**

Sora and Gongenzaka covered their eyes as the inferno covered them. But its just solid vision, it can't hurt right?

Destoy Scissor Tiger, Saber Tiger and Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei roared in pain as they faded from the field, their cards returning to Sora's extra deck and Gongenzaka's hand.

"Three monsters were returned, so that 900 points of damage!" I told them.

A few embers from the inferno scorched Sora and Gongenzaka, reducing their life points.

.

 **Sora & Gongenzaka LP: 100**

 **.**

"They only have 100 life points left! They can win!" Yuzu cheered.

"The finale **! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attack Sora and Gongenzaka directly!" I declared.

" Trap Card Activate! **Punch-in-the-Box**! I negate your attack and send **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine** to the graveyard, reducing odd-Eyes by its ATK points!" Sora defiantly resisted.

"Yuya!"

"I activate the pendulum effect of my **Timegazer Magician** in my Pendulum Zone! If a pendulum monster battles, the trap cards my opponent controls cannot be activated until the end of the damage step. Rewind Time!" Yuya said while Sora's card reset itself onto the field.

"So that's why you brought out Odd-Eyes…a Pendulum Monster!" Gongenzaka commented.

"Let's go Yuya!"

"Yosh!"

We shouted in unison, " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , finish them with Spiral Fire Burst!"

The dragon reeled its head back, and shot out a ray of spiral fire, knocking Sora and Gongenzaka off their feet in a fiery explosion.

.

 **Sora & Gongenzaka LP: 0**

 **Yuya & Ryouma: WIN**

.

.

In the control room:

.

Everyone could only stare with their mouths open at what they just witnessed. They all knew how strange Ryouma's duelling style was yesterday, but seeing it again made them realised how strong Ryouma was. He managed to Xyz summon two powerful monsters, transformed the entire field into a freaking inferno and shown perfect synchronisation with Yuya's entertainment duel. They were silent for a short while.

Tatsuya broke the silence.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

With that, everyone rushed towards the duel dome.

.

.

Back in the dome:

.

I was shocked when everyone started to crowd around me after the duel is finished.

"Where did you learn those movements? Are you in Kendo?" Tatsuya asked while pulling my arm.

"That duel gave me the SHIVERS!" Futoshi confessed while wiggling his body.

"THAT WAS HOTTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! Both figuratively and literally." Praised Shuzo Hiragi.

"You were awesome Mr Hero!" Ayu shouted happily.

"Wait wait one at a time, and wait, what did you call me?" I was puzzled at the red-haired girl's comment.

"The way you were swinging those swords reminded me of knights in stories I used to read. So you look like a hero! Hence, Mr Hero!" Ayu explained.

"Oh yeah, she was like that since the end of your duel just now, that's all she is talking about now." Tatsuya smirked while explaining to me.

"Well looks like our newest student has gained a fan…" Yuzu was smiling gleefully as she said that.

"Um, thanks Ayu for that title, but I'm not worthy of being called a hero…" I started to explain to Ayu.

"Well , our 'hero' showed us an awesome duel." Sora interrupted while emphasising on 'Hero'.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, have never seen such passion in one's duelling." Gonzengaka approached with a smile. "That last turn where you attacked with Yuya was touching."

"Thanks, you're too kind…"

"You two really showed the potential of Entertainment Duelling," Shuzo addressed Yuya and I. "At this rate, we're going to call you two the entertainment duo. I-I am just SO PROUD FOR YOU TWO! WAHHHH!"

Shuzo hugged us tightly as he went into a sobbing fit.

"Can't breathe… Yuzu, please help!"

Everyone laughed at the sight as the day ended.

.

.

On the way to Yuya's house:

Yuya suddenly turned towards me. "What's wrong Yuya?"

"Ryouma, that card you played on the last turn, **The Name of A Rival** …"

"Oh that card? It is not something I usually put in my deck, but it can be incredibly useful in tag duels, so I slipped it in my deck before the duel started." I explained to him. "Is something wrong?"

Yuya looked as though he wanted to say something, but he simply shook his head and smiled, "No, its just an interesting card effect."

"Is that so, then thanks." I continued to walk. "Let's pick up the pace, I wouldn't want to get your mom mad."

We both laughed as we ran.

.

.

In Yuya's house:

I lay on the bed staring into the ceiling. When was the last time I felt this happy? I'm not so sure. It sure was nice to have something like a family…wait, family? What about my family? I could swear I could remem –

ARGHH! An excruciating pain filled my head, like something was poking me on the inside. I dragged myself off the floor as vision began to turn blurry.

"Ryouma…"

"Ryouma…"

Something was talking in my head. SOMETHING IS IN MY HEAD!

"RYOUMA!"

Get it out. Get it out! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

"RYOUMA!" my vision cleared to see Yuya standing in front of me. Supporting me as I breathed heavily.

"I woke up due to a crash, and I went to check, only to see you on the floor clutching your head. Are you okay?"

I was sweating bullets as I was confused what just happened. What's happening to me?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I hit my head on the edge of the bed. Sorry to wake you up." I reassured Yuya.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm fine…"

So...? What do you guys think?

.

.

.

 **Thanks again for the favs and the review even though I'm a newcomer. I really hope you enjoy this chapter of ARC V- Duelist of Steel. I hope you guys can give me more reviews on this chapter as I want your reading experience to be as fun as possible.**

 **BTW, the names of the swords I used are real, and are actually based on historical and mythological swords in the world. Sorry if some of their names are weird, it can be pretty hard to remember them. I also like to put some swords based on the Fate series due to my personal preference. I'll put a list of the cards in Ryouma's deck soon.**

 **Thanks again, and enjoy the adventures of the duelist of steel.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sword and the Trio

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel

He did not know where he came from, or what was his purpose coming here. Join Ryouma and his 'Famed Armaments' deck as he goes through the storyline of the Arc V universe to protect his past, present and future.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: The Sword & The Trio

.

 **Miami City: Shopping District:**

"I'm really sorry to trouble you Yuzu san…"

"Don't say that! You're new here so it's my responsibility to guide you around." Yuzu replied as we walked through the shopping district of Miami City.

I needed to buy a new duel disk for myself, and Yuzu was kind enough to accompany me to the shopping district.

We were just about finished with shopping and were walking back to the You Show Duel School.

"Besides, I have to meet Yuya later."

"I see, a date then."

"Ye – NO! We're not like that!" Yuzu retorted.

"That was a joke, a joke!" I apologised while holding my hands up.

"Also, what are we going to do about our three stalkers?'

"Huh?"

"Come out now, don't hide. We know you're there." I shouted across the road.

One by one, the three kids who were hiding behind the pillar poked their heads out.

"Tatsuya? Ayu? Futoshi? What are you three doing here?" Yuzu demanded.

"aren't there better things to do than spying on your weekends" I followed up.

"Well, the thing is…" Tatsuya started.

"We actually want to duel you!" Futoshi decided to cut in.

"Huh?"

"We never actually seen Xyz summoning before, so we wanted to ask you to teach us about it, but we were too nervous…" Ayu added.

"The three of us also want to duel you!" Futoshi declared. "After seeing you duel yesterday, we just want to!"

"Wait a minute, you three are students of You Show Duel Show as well, can't principal Shuzo teach you how to – "

"Ryouma," Yuzu quickly pulled me aside and whispered into my ear. "We don't teach Xyz summoning in our school, we don't have Xyz teachers. Furthermore, Xyz summoning is considered an advanced class. Since our school isn't so well known…"

"I understand, sorry…" I quietly scolded myself as I forgot what Yuya mentioned to me earlier this morning. The top duelling school in Miami City was LDS (Leo Duelling school), the huge tower right in the heart of the city. Compared to LDS, there were schools like You Show Duel School which were not so well known, therefore not having the resources to teach summoning methods.

"You three cannot just demand something like that out of the blue," Yuzu scolded "Maybe tomorrow when Ryouma – "

"Its okay, I'll duel you three." The three kids smiled at what I said.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course, I'll see you back at the school once we're done. And besides, it's a great chance to test out the new duel disk."

.

.

 **Miami City Park:**

.

.

Yuzu went to find Yuya while I lead the trio into a nearby park. We walked until we found ourselves at an open space surrounded by trees.

"This spot is perfect, let's get started then." I took out my new duel disk as I instructed them.

"Which one of us should duel him first?" Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu started to discuss among themselves.

"No need, you three will team up against me in a Battle Royale match."

"Three against one!?"

"This will make teaching easier, and it's more fun this way. Or are you not confident of beating me three against one?" I smirked.

...

…

...

"Ryouma niichan is too arrogant!" Futoshi fumed.

"You're in over your head," Tatsuya said calmly.

"The hero will fall today!" Ayu shouted.

The three of them stood at the opposite end as I slapped my silver duel disk onto my wrist, releasing a white energy blade.

"We'll be following Battle Royale rules," I explained. "Each of us will have 4000 Life Points, and we cannot attack on each other on our first turns. Since I am in a disadvantage, I will go first, followed by Tatsuya, Ayu, then Futoshi. Anything to clarify?"

"NO!" the three of them answered back.

"Then…"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

 **Tatsuya LP: 4000**

 **Ayu LP: 4000**

 **Futoshi LP: 4000**

.

.

"I'll start by activating the Spell Card, **Graceful Charity**." The card depicting the angle with cards appeared on the field. "This card lets me draw three cards, and discard two from my hand."

"I activate another Spell Card, **Fairy of the lake**. It lets me summon a **Famed Armaments** monster from my graveyard back to my field in DEF mode. I revive my **Famed Armaments Naegling** I discarded earlier in DEF mode.

The purple sword appeared gracefully in front of me.

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]**

"When Famed Armaments Naegling is special summoned, I can draw another card. Then I summon normal summon **Famed Armaments Kamula**."

The huge bronze sword stabbed itself in the ground with a small tremor.

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800]**

"He summoned two monsters with the same level on his first turn!" Ayu gasped.

"The lesson for Xyz summoning starts now! Xyz summoning is the act of Special Summoning a Xyz Monster from the extra deck by using at least two monsters with the same level using the process called overlaying. As you three witnessed yesterday, some Xyz monster require just two, while others need three monsters." I explained while the trio listened attentively.

"Xyz monsters, unlike other monsters don't have Levels but Ranks, symbolling the level requirement."

"Your Legendary Armaments Excalibur is a Rank 5 which requires three monsters," Tatsuya mentioned.

"While Legendary Armaments Galatine is a Rank 4 which requires only two monsters!" added Futoshi.

"That's correct. That means that Xyz monsters are immune to effects that target monsters with levels. Furthermore, the monsters you use to overlay are turned into overlay units, which the Xyz monster uses to activate effects!"

"So they detached overlay units to activate their effects?" Ayu asked.

"Most of them do, while some may only need to detach only one overlay unit, others may require to remove two or more, depending on how powerful the effect is."

"But it will better if I show you!" I continued. "I overlay my level 4 Famed Armaments Naegling and Kamula to Xyz summon!"

"This blade is the embodiment of the sun itself, purify all with your holy flames, and bring me victory! Thou name is…" I chanted as a pillar of flame burst from the portal above.

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend, Rank 4! **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine**!"

The golden and red blade descended once more, pulsing with heat.

.

"Its here! Ryouma niichan's Xyz monster!"

.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. At this moment, I have to detach one overlay unit from Galatine for it to remain on the field." I finished my turn.

"Let's see what you got!"

.

"My turn! Draw!" Tatsuya started off dramatically.

"I special summon **Performachine Gadget Trooper** from my hand!"

A small circular golem made up of gears and cogs appeared on the field. It also sports a gear-shaped like a bowtie, which reminded me somewhat of Yuya's Entermate Monsters.

 **[Performachine Gadget Trooper, Level 3, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1200, DEF 800]**

"When there are no monsters on my field, this card can be special summoned!" Tatsuya explained to me. "Next, I summon **Performachine Gadget Gunner**!"

A pill-like shaped machine with cogs and gears emerged next to trooper, wearing a similar bowtie and a rifle attached to its back.

 **[Performachine Gadget Gunner, Level 3, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1400, DEF: 800]**

"I also activate the Spell Card, **Gadget Assimilation Unit**! I can special summon a **Performachine** monster from my hand as long as its level equal the total levels of the monsters on my field. My two monsters' levels combine to level 6, so I summon my ace! The great golem which boasts its great strength, **Performachine Gadget Giant**!"

A giant blue machine made from gears burst from the ground in front of Tatsuya, covering me with its giant shadow. I would have been a little scared if not for the bowtie.

"Three monsters at once, including your ace! Not bad!" I praised Tatsuya.

"Since I can't attack, I set one card and it's turn end for me." Tatsuya declared.

.

"My turn! Draw!" Ayu drew her card with a smile.

"I summon **Aquaactress Guppy** from my hand!" A pink guppy with a human face wearing makeup swam to position.

 **[Aquaactress Guppy, level 2, Aqua, Water, ATK: 600, DEF: 600]**

"I activate my Guppy's special ability! I can summon a level 3 or below Aquaactress monster from my hand, so come out **Aquaactress Tetra**!"

A second fish posed next to Ayu, but this fish was slightly smaller and blue in colour.

 **[Aquaactress Tetra, Level 1, Aqua, Water, ATK: 300, DEF: 300]**

"My Tetra allows me to add an Aquarium Card from my deck to my hand once per turn. I add the Continuous Spell, **Aquarium Set** to my hand and activate it!" The field immediately transformed into what I could describe as an enormous fish tank. We were surrounded by water, aquatic life and there was a castle behind Ayu.

"Aquarium Set gives my Aquaactress Monsters 600 additional ATK and DEF points!"

 **[Aquaactress Guppy, ATK: 600 – 1200]**

 **[Aquaactress Tetra, ATK: 300 – 900]**

"Here I come Ryouma-niichan! I activate the Spell Card, **Aqua Story: Tamatebako**!" Ayu shouted as she pointed towards my monster. "If I have two or more Aquaactress monsters on my field, I can destroy a card on your field on your field. I destroy your **legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine**!"

As soon as she said that, a whirlpool began to approach her intended target.

"I activate the trap, **Yasakani no Magatama** ," I calmly pressed the switch on my disk. "If I have at least three Armaments cards with different names in my graveyard, which I do thanks to **Graceful Charity** , I can negate and destroy a Spell or Trap Card." Three jewelled beads emerged and blocked the whirlpool.

"He blocked it!" Futoshi gasped

"So close!" Tatsuya added.

"I set one card and end my turn! Futoshi, it's up to you now!"

.

"Yosh! I draw!" Futoshi started off enthusiastically as he drew.

"I summon **Doodle Beast Ptera**!" A cartoon drawing of a pterodactyl descended with a screech.

 **[Doodle Beast Ptera, Level 3, Dinosaur, Earth, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1500]**

"When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 5 or lower Doodle Beast monster from my hand, so I summon my **Doodle Beast Stego**!" Another cartoon drawing this time a stegosaurus appeared next to the Ptera.

 **[Doodle Beast Stego, Level 5, Dinosaur, Earth, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2000]**

"I also activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. I can normal summon one more time thanks to this card, so I tribute my Ptera to tribute summon my favourite monster! Come out, king of the ancient lands! **Doodle Beast Tyranno**!" The Ptera disappeared and in its place, appeared a doodle drawing of a green T-rex giving a huge roar that almost burst my eardrums.

 **[Doodle Beast Tyranno, Level 8, Dinosaur, Earth, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200]**

.

"Wait a minute! Your Doodle Beast is level 8, how come you only need one tribute?" I asked.

" **Doodle Beast Tyranno** can be tribute summoned by using only one other Doodle Beast monster I have! Continuing, its effect activates! When Tyranno's tribute summoned, I can destroy one card my opponent controls and have Tyranno gain half of the destroyed monster's attack points till the end of my turn! I choose your Excalibur Galatine! Go! Doodle Beast Tryanno, King's roar!"

I braced myself as my Xyz Sword was blasted to bits.

"His field is now empty!'

"Since **Legendary Armaments Galatine is destroyed** , I can add an Armaments monster with a different name to my hand! I add **Famed Armaments Hrunting** to my hand." I stated while searching through my deck.

 **[Doodle Beast Tyranno, ATK: 2400 – 3300]**

"I activate the Spell Card, Doodlebook – Kaboom! From my hand. For each Doodle Beast monster I control, I can deal 500 points of damage to you Ryouma-niisan! I have two monsters, so you'll be taking 1000 points of damage!"

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000 – 3000**

.

"I also activate my Trap! **Performachine Gadget Storm**!" Tatsuya added on while playing a trap of his own. "I deal 400 points of damage for every Performachine monster I control. I currently have three, so take 1200 points of damage!"

As soon as he declared that, a storm of metal shards and further reduced my life points.

Their monsters may look childish, but their effects sure are deadly!

.

 **Ryouma LP: 3000 – 1800**

.

"Turn end!" Futoshi concluded.

.

"You guys decided to hit my with effect damage since you cannot attack? Impressive…"

"Then it's my turn once again! Draw!"

"Before you start your turn Ryouma-niichan," Ayu interrupted, "I activate my Trap Card, **Aqua Story: Sea Dragon's Palace**!"

A giant coral palace manifested behind the trio as she activated her trap. "When this trap is activated, if I control at least two Aquaactress cards, you cannot attack during this turn!"

"I cannot attack!?"

"There's more Ryouma-niisan," Tatsuya said. "My **Performachine Gadget Giant** 's ability lets him destroy any special summoned monster that he battles at the start of the battle step!"

"So you have measures against extra deck monsters…" I muttered.

Futoshi pointed at me and declared proudly, "Your monsters are usually destroyed at the end of the end, so as soon as it is our turn again, we'll use our monsters to attack and defeat you! This is our combo!"

.

I could only be amazed by the trio's teamwork. I thought this would be easy but I honestly did not expect them to corner me this much…

.

"You three are amazing, especially your teamwork! You sure did your homework on me didn't you?" I applauded them. "You studied the weakness of my deck and prepared a countermeasure!"

"We're amazing aren't we!" Ayu cheered

"We are the ultimate team!" Futoshi added.

"No matter how powerful a card is, there is always a weakness. And no matter how powerful you think your defence is, there is always a weakness to exploit."

The trio was a bit scared by the change in my tone.

.

"This will be the final part of my lesson, watch. DRAW!"

I briefly looked at the two cards in my hand. "When my opponent controls special summoned monsters and I control no monsters, I can special summon level 5 **Famed Armaments Hrunting from my hand**."

Hrunting was an obsidian blade, with a skull of a wolf embedded in the guard. Red vein-like lines could be seen on the blade, pulsing with energy.

 **[Famed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can resurrect an Armaments card from my grave provided I negate its effects and reduce its ATK to 0. I revive Famed Armaments Naegling in ATK mode." The purple blade appeared once more.

"Hrunting's level is then made the same as the revived monster, level 4!"

"I overlay level 4 Famed Armaments Hrunting and Famed Armaments Naegling! With this two monsters rebuilt the overlay network.

"Ageless Shield of the one true king, transcend time to protect the innocent with your glorious light! Thou name is…"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend! Rank 4, **Legendary Armaments Pridwen**! In DEF mode!"

A golden shield with a coat of arms displayed at the centre floated down from the cosmic portal. It descended with two overlay units orbiting.

 **[Legendary Armaments Pridwen, Rank 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 700, DEF: 2400]**

.

"Is that a shield?"

"It's so pretty…"

"SHIVERS!"

.

"Continuing, when Hrunting is used for a Xyz summon, I can negate the effects of one monster as long as Pridwen is on the field. I choose to negate the effects of Tatsuya's **Performachine Gadget Giant**!" The Giant staggered a bit as a dark aura enveloped him momentarily.

"It's useless! You still can't attack thanks to Ayu's Trap Aqua Story: Sea Dragon's Palace!" Tatsuya protested.

"That is why I will set one card and end my end." I simply ended my turn.

.

"Huh? That's it?" Futoshi asked.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Tatsuya shouted.

"At this moment I activate the trap I set earlier! Continuous Trap Card, **Battle Pandemic**!" The card showed a messy school brawl. "This card forces all monsters my opponent currently have into ATK mode, and as long as this card remains, the three of you must conduct your battle phases and all your monsters must attack if possible!"

"What good does that do?" Tatsuya asked.

"I also activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Pridwen**!" I shouted.

"He activated his Xyz monster's effect during my turn!?"

"By using one overlay unit, Pridwen cannot be destroyed by battle until the start of my next turn!"

"So you're planning to endure until your next turn, are you?" Tatsuya asked.

"No, I'm planning to finish this duel now! I activate the second effect of Pridwen! By detaching its last overlay unit, Pridwen gains 300 DEF points for each monster my opponent control!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Ayu and Futoshi couldn't believe their ears.

"There are a total of seven monsters controlled by me, Ayu and Futoshi," Tatsuya counted. "T-that means that Legendary Armaments Pridwen gains a total of…"

"2100 DEF points!" I answered for him.

The golden shield absorbed all its overlay units and began to grow in size. I slammed it into the ground in an upright position as Pridwen glowed golden.

 **[Legendary Armaments Pridwen, DEF: 4500]**

"4500 DEF points!?" The three of them screamed.

"Are you ready for this? Due to the effect of **Battle Pandemic** , all your monsters must attack me! Be prepared to be defeated by the power of your own monsters!"

Ayu's Aquaactresses, Tatsuya's Gadget monsters and Futoshi's Doodle Beasts had no choice but to attack the golden shield.

"Wait don't attack!" Ayu desperately ordered her monsters.

"This is bad! Really bad! If they attack, the damage we receive will wipe out all our life points!" Tatsuya told the other two.

"We can't do anything!" Futoshi cried anime tears as his dinosaurs ignored him.

The seven monsters attacked the golden shield as one, but the attacks ricochet off the shield and reflected back to Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, causing them to fall on their backs.

.

 **Tatsuya LP: 0**

 **Ayu LP: 0**

 **Futoshi LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

"No way…a one turn three kill!?"

"During Tatsuya's own turn!"

"S-shivers…"

.

I helped them up as soon as the holograms vanished.

"And that concludes our lesson." I smiled at them. "How do you feel?"

"You were really strong, Ryouma-nii!" replied Tatsuya.

"Not about me, I meant what do you think of your own duelling just now"

"We weren't strong enough…" answered Ayu.

"That's not true. Like I mentioned earlier, you three displayed good teamwork and managed to corner me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Howeve,r if I have to comment on something, it would be that it not wise to play all your cards right on your first turns. It's always good to observe your opponent's moves and counter it."

"But-"

Ayu seems to be pouting.

"But we don't have powerful cards like your Xyz monsters…"

"Well, it's pretty hard to find extra deck monsters nowadays. Only the rich can pretty much afford to look for them." Tatsuya explained

…

…

…

"Let me give you guys something." I had an idea and started to bronze through my extra deck.

"What are you doing Ryouma-niichan?" Futoshi asked curiously.

"A present," I fished out three Xyz monsters from my deck and presented one to each of the three children.

What I took out were the following:

 **Mystic Armaments Riptide** , a water attribute support card, for Ayu.

 **Mystic Armaments Rockbiter** , an earth attribute support card, for Tatsuya

Last but not least, **Mystic Armaments Ground Breaker** , another earth attribute support card for Futoshi.

.

"These are for us?" Tatsuya asked with uncertainty.

"They are all yours." I assured him. "They may be a different archetype from your decks, but they should be able to support you just fine."

"But they are Ryouma-niichan's cards!" Ayu protested. "We cannot just…"

"They are better off with you than with me. They'll only collect dust, so don't worry. I hope they will support you in future battles."

Tatsuya was still unsure, Ayu was gazing at her new card lovingly, while Futoshi was crying.

"Oh come on! Don't cry!"

.

.

"Let's go back to You Show Duel School. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting…"

I was suddenly interrupted by a message appearing on my duel disk. Pretty handy I admit.

'It's from Hiragi san. I wonder if it's because I'm lat-'

I was shock and confused by the following message:

 _Come back quick. LDS Students have arrived in the school. Yuya is being accused of assaulting a LDS Student._

 _._

"Let's hurry." I ushered the three kids.

 _What I did not notice, was a faint purple glow appearing in my Extra Deck._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **This chapter was a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sword & X-Sabers

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel  
He did not know where he came from, or what was his purpose coming here. Join Ryouma and his 'Famed Armaments' deck as he goes through the storyline of the Arc V universe to protect his past, present and future.  
.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: The Sword & X-Sabers**

.

Somewhere in an unidentified space:

.  
Unknown 1: Was it a good idea to erase his memories?

Unknown 2: I had no choice; the situation may turn worse if he knows his past.

Unknown 1: I always hate that part about you, toying with people's minds, thinking what you do is for the sake of the greater good…

Unknown 2: Do you really care that much for the boy? What exactly do you see in his future?

Unknown 1: For the better or worse, his power will continue to grow and tip the scales of power. One day, he will be forced to make a choice, a difficult one at that.

Unknown 2: Vague as always, and rather useless information.

Unknown 1: Hey, the future is never easy to read, even for someone like me.

Two other figures approached them.

Unknown 3: Regardless, we can only watch.

Unknown 4: And observe his evolution.

.

.

 _Our King_

.

.  
Miami City: You Show Duelling School:

.  
"Sorry I'm late." I entered You Show Duel School with Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi behind.

"Ryouma! Glad you could make it, come in quickly. You three as well." Shuzo quickly ushered us in while I noticed a number of unfamiliar faces. I sent a silent greeting to Gongenzaka and Sora who were standing at a corner.

"Who is this boy? Who does he think he is, barging in here when we're discussing such a serious issue?"

"The owner of the voice belonged to a woman who looked in her forties. She had blue eyes and magenta hair curled into a shape of a heart. She wore a dark pink skirt and blouse with a high black collar.

"This 'boy' is a student of our You Show Duel School." Shuzo gave a dirty look to the woman as he introduced me. "His name is Ryouma, an Xyz user of our school."

"Hoh…excuse my earlier comment then. I did not realise this rundown shack you call a school had anymore students, especially an Xyz user…"

"Let me properly introduce myself once more. I am Akaba Himika, LDS's current Chairwoman."

LDS…the top duelling school in this city…

"We came here regarding the incident where one of your fellow students supposedly assaulted a student of our school, Sawatari Shingo."

.  
"Okay, who is this Sawatari Shingo guy anyway?" I asked.

"He stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and used the three of us as hostages once." Tatsuya whispered in my ear.

"He's self-centered." Ayu stated.

"He's annoying." Futoshi added.

"We all hate him." Tatsuya concluded.

.

.

"That's right! This is the guy who attacked the great Sawatari!" A student wearing a white uniform yelled out.

"We saw you with our own eyes!" Another student wearing the same uniform continued. "You attacked Sawatari and threatened him!" A third student nodded at his words.

.

"Who are they?" I asked Yuzu.

"Sawatari Shingo's underlings" Yuzu answered simply.

.

"That's not true! I never even seen or approached Satawari today, there must be a misunderstanding!" Yuya protested.

"There were a total of five witnesses including Sawatari himself and your friend Hiragi Yuzu here."

Akaba Himika raised while raising an eyebrow at Yuya.

"Yuzu," Shuzo faced his daughter, "Is it true? You saw Yuya?"

"I-I um, am not quite sure…He kind of looked like Yuya…"Yuzu answered with doubt in her voice.

"Yuzu, I don't know who you saw, but I did not do it!" Yuya assured her with a serious expression.

"I agree with Yuya!" Gongenzaka stepped forward. "I, the man Gongenzaka shall support my friend. If he says he didn't commit the crime, then its true!"

"We also believe in Yuya-niichan!" Futoshi agreed with Ayu and Tatsuya.

"I also believe in Yuya!" Sora supported.

"Looks like a more proper investigation is needed Mrs Himika," I told her. "You shouldn't take the words of someone who has a personal grudge seriously."

"That won't be necessary," Himika answered while folding her arms. "We cannot back down at this point anymore. Rumors about an esteemed LDS student beaten by a duelist from a school such as this will bring forth immerse damage to our reputation."

"Are you sure the culprit is even Yuya…?" I reasoned.

"SILENCE! That is no longer relevant!" She shouted cutting me off.

"The problem here is that the symbol of LDS, the number 1 dueling school has been dragged through the mud!" Himika continued as she looked at us disdainfully. "This issue cannot be resolved with a simple apology. The only way, is through a duel."

"A duel, you say?" Shuzo echoed.

HImika's smile drew wider as he continued' "Yes. If you win, we'll forget about the case with Sawatari. But If we win, we will have this school part of LDS."

"You planned to take over this school as well!?" Gongenzaka asked shocked.

"The emergence of the summoning method known as Pendulum Summon has opened new horizons for dueling. We, the top dueling school, has every right to make it part of its curriculum. Combined with Fusion, Sychro and Xyz summoning, the possibility of LDS being recognized worldwide would not be too far-fetched." Himika explained. "Besides, I'm sure many people would want to learn Pendulum Summoning to improve their own firepower."

"That's not happening!" I turned around and found Yuya protesting while grabbing his pendulum necklace.

"My father built this school to teach Entertainment Duelling, I won't give Pendulum Summoning to you! Especially if you're only going to use it for money and power!" Yuya declared.

"Well aren't you a selfish one?" Himika chuckled. "Pendulum Summoning is never yours to begin with."

"Why you-"

"Regardless of what you think," Gongenzaka stepped between HImika and Yuya, holding Yuya back. "We all support Yuya, and are willing to fight you if necessary, isn't that right everyone?"

"I'll always support Shishou!"

"I believe in Yuya!" Yuzu supported.

"If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get."

"Everyone…"

.

"Seems like everyone is in agreement. What do you say Principal Shuzo? Do you accept our challenge?" Himika asked Hiragi Shuzo.

Shuzo was silent for a moment, before he answered. "We accept your challenge, on the condition what you will not bother You Show Duel School, or harass any of my students, got it?"

"Then, we can get started." Himika pointed out as she snapped her fingers. "Allow me to introduce your opponents for the matches."

On her cue, three youths emerged from the shadows and stood in line behind Himika.

The first was a boy who had purple hair with a star accessory, which made me think that he loved space too much.

The second was a tanned girl with a hairstyle that reminded me of an Egyptian princess,

The last person was a bit of a midget, brown spiky hair with a wooden sword behind his back.

"Oi you!" The boy with the purple hair and the boy with the spiky hair shouted in my direction. "You were thinking about something rude just now weren't you?"

"No I wasn't…"

"Don't lie! we could see you smirking just now!" They retorted.

The tanned girl in the middle suddenly gave them a stare, and they immediately became quiet.

"…Moving on," Himika continued, "These three are the amongst the top of their class for each respective summoning method. I suggest that you give your best if you ever want to stand a chance at winning." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Enough. All of you head down to the duel dome. I will be in the control room to set up the action duel." Shuzo instructed us.

.

.

.

In the duel dome:

.

"This will be a three versus three. The one who gets two wins for their school wins. Oh, and I wouldn't mind your other friends who came to duel as well. After all, you all support You Show Duel School." HImika said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

.

After debating, it was decided that Yuya would go first against the boy with the purple hair. His name was Shijima Hokuto, an Xyz user. I followed the rest of the group to the adjacent observation room to watch the duel.

'An Xyz user, just like me…" I thought

As the duel went on, I couldn't help but be impressed by Hokuto's skill in bringing out Rank 5 **Constellar** monsters to send Yuya's cards back to his hand. I would have been more impressed if Hokuto never showed his nasty personality. It was clearly shown when he kept returning monsters to Yuya's hand when they were aiding him in finding Action Cards, putting Yuya in dangerous situations. In the end however, Yuya used a combination of **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Stargazer Magician, Entermate Tampolynx** and **Magical Star Illusion** to win the first bout.

Hokuto was pretty shocked by his apparent first loss in forty consecutive duels, and we were elated by our first win.

"That was amazing Yuya! You made use of the fact that Xyz monster don't have levels!" I praised while giving him a high-five.

"After dueling with an Xyz user twice, you'll kind of know what to expect." He responded with a smile.

"So who's going next?' I asked.

"That would be me." Yuzu declared with a fiery spirit. "I'll snag our victory with this round!"

"You can do it Yuzu!" Yuya encouraged her.

"Yuzu-neechan will bring You Show's second victory!" cheered Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi.

"Go for it." I added my own encouragement.

"Thanks guys." Yuzu smiled. "Wait for the good news."

After she left, I decide to check through my cards once more in the event I have to be the next to battle, not that I want Yuzu to lose…

"Wait a minute…" I noticed a card in my extra deck with a different colour than the rest. "What is this card?"

.

I quickly rejoined the others as Shuzo choose the Field Spell Crystal Corridor. Apparently he chose this particular field out of love for his daughter. Unfortunately for Yuzu, her opponent Masumi Kotsu proved to be more than a match for her in the next bout. On the first turn, Yuzu was able to summon a few monster including her ace Mozart, quickly dishing out some damage. However, Masumi retaliated and overwhelmed her with her **Gem-Knight** Fusion monsters. Yuzu tried to take an Action Card but was tricked by the reflection in the crystal walls. Masumi finished her off with her ace, Gem-Knight Master Diamond's special ability, earning a win for LDS.

.

I was worried about what Yuzu was going through, and was relieved when Yuya quickly rushed to her side and comforted her. Much to the shock to everyone around (and glee for some cases), both of them were in a rather tight embrace.

"The two of you are giving us quite a show aren't you?" Masumi commented with a slight smile.

The heartwarming moment was easily shattered as Yuzu pushed Yuya into a wall out of embarrassment.

I turned to Masumi, "You quite alright compared to Space Boy earlier."

Masumi raised her eyebrow at me. "Space Boy? Oh, you mean Hokuto. He's rather decent in his dueling, but his personality's nasty. Hopefully his loss will knock some humility into him."

.

"I don't know if you're up next, but I will say one thing," Masumi continued. "Yaiba is strong, you better be good form should you ever hope to win."

With that, she walked back to her side.

.

It was a tie breaker so far, therefore the decisive battle for You Show Duel School.

"Allow me, the man Gongenzaka, to bring victory to You Show School!" Gongenzaka rumbled.

"But isn't Gon-chan an outsider?" Sora quipped. "I don't feel like it's a complete victory even if he wins…"

"G-Gon-chan!?" Gongenzka shouted at Sora's rude behavior. "How dare you call me in such a –"

"I'm sorry Gongenzaka, but Sora's right." I interrupted. "I am a student of You Show Duel School now, so it's my fight as well."

"Furthermore," I continued "We've seen Xyz and fusion so far, this Yaiba will definitely use Synchro Summoning."

"Are you saying you have countermeasures against him?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"No."

At my answer, everyone just fell down comically.

"But I'll do whatever I can" I assured them.

"I, the man Gongenzaka understands, I believe that you will bring us victory."

I nodded at his words.

"Ryouma, I know it will be a decisive battle for all of us, but I really hope you can show them what it means to entertain an audience!" Yuya encouraged me

"I'll do what I can."

.

While everyone was making their way towards the observation room, I quickly pulled Sora aside and dragged him to a corner.

"Ow! What's with you!" Sora asked with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Sorry, but there's a card I want to borrow from you, if you don't mind…"

...

...

"I don't mind." Sora answered. "But I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither," I responded, "but I have a feeling it will help."

"In that case, you better win." Sora replied with a smirk.

.

.

I quickly slid the card I got from Sora into my deck as I made my way down to the arena. Opposite me stood the rather short youth with spiky brown hair and a rather canine face.

"Yo! I'm Yaiba Todo, one of LDS representatives and a student of the Synchro course." Yaiba introduced himself while pointing his wooden sword at me.

"My name is Ryouma, Xyz user and a student of You Show Duel School." I answered back.

"Action Field, on! Field Spell: **Sword's Cemetery**!" Shuzo called out from above. The Solid Vision was activated, creating a rather ominous field. Surrounding Yaiba and I, seems to be a graveyard, filled with old and rusty swords."

I quickly took in the surrounding area, and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Yaiba was a little curious by my behavior.

"No, its nothing." I replied.

.

In the observation room:

"A field of swords, a perfect space for Ryouma and his deck!" shouted Yuya.

"This will possibly be one memorable duel." Gongenzaka commented.

"Oh, it will…" Sora laughed, much to the confusion of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, you'll see…"

"Go Mr Hero!" Ayu shouted.

Masumi who was listening, was a little confused by the red-haired girl's support. "Hero?"

Himika narrowed her eyes as he observed the blue haired boy.

.

Back to the duel:

.

Yaiba – Duelists locked in battle!

I sighed as a took out a piece of paper.

Ryouma – Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Yaiba – They storm through this field!

Ryouma – Behold! This is the newest and greatest eveolution of dueling!

Both – Action…

.

 **DUEL!**

.

 **Yaiba LP: 4000**

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

.

"I'll start first." I declared.

"I activate the continuous Spell, **Magical Factory**. This card lets me discard one card I add two Famed Armaments cards from my deck to my hand."

" **Famed Armaments**?" Yaiba echoed.

"I end my turn." I finished quickly.

.

"He ended his turn with no monsters or set cards on his field? What an amateur mistake!" One of Sawatari's lackeys commented.

"Does he even want to win?" added lackey number 2.

"This match is over!" Lackey number 3 laughed.

Masumi narrowed her eyes. "What is he doing?"

"There he goes again with his suicidal strategy…" Yuya said worriedly.

.

"That's it? I don't know what you'll thinking but that was weak! Draw!" Yaiba called as he drew his card. "First off, I summon **XX-Saber Boggart Knight**!"

 **[XX-Saber Boggart Knight, Level 4, Beast warrior, Earth, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000]**

"When Boggart knight is summoned, I get to special summon 1 level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand! I choose to summon my **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight**!" Yaiba declared. A blonde knight appeared swinging his blade.

 **[XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Level 3, tuner, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000]**

"And! When I have two or more X-Saber monsters on the field, I can special summon this monster! **XX-Saber Faultroll**!" A hulking red-skinned warrior appeared next to the other two X-Sabers.

 **[XX-Saber Faultroll, Level 6, warrior, earth, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800]**

"He summoned three monsters at once! With a tuner!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"You know what I'm going to do next right?" Yaiba sneered. "I tune my level 4 Boggart Knight with my level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba declared.

His two monsters glowed and and his tuner monster burst into three green rings for the Boggart knight to go through.

"Wielders of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Level 7! X **-Saber Souza**!" Yaiba chanted as his new warrior crashed onto the arena, brandishing its twin swords.

 **[X-Saber Souza, Level 7, Beast Warrior, Synchro, Earth, ATK 2500, DEF: 1600]**

"I'm not done yet! Faultroll's effect activates! Once per turn , I can special summon a level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my graveyard! I revive back my **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight**!" The tuner monster appeared once again swinging its blade.

"He summoned back his tuner, so it can only mean one thing." Gongenzaka said grimly.

"Another Synchro Summon…" I said.

"You guess it! I tune my level 6 Faultroll and my level 3 Fullhelmknight!" Yaiba declared as the tuner transformed once again into 3 green rings and scanned Faultroll with its six stars visible.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hopes of everything that opposes you! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms**!" Yaiba chanted as he summoned his second synchro monster, this one was much taller, cladded in full silver while holding a huge broadsword.

 **[XX-Saber Gottoms, Level 9, Beast warrior, Earth, Synchro , ATK: 3100, DEF: 2600]**

.

"He synchro summoned twice on his first turn!" Yuzu gasped.

"This is the power of LDS." Himika smirked.

.

"Looks like this will be my first one-turn-kill!" Yaiba shouted. "Your first mistake was choosing me as your opponent! Gottoms, attack Ryouma directly!"

.

"At this rate, he will lose!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"I can't watch!" Yuzu covered her eyes.

"It's over." Himika sneered. "Pendulum Summoning will be ours!"

"Hah! To think he would lose without playing a single monster!" The three lackeys laughed loudly.

.

"I activate the trap from graveyard, **Taiyou no Tate: Sun Shield Svalinn**!" I declared.

"A trap from your graveyard!?" Yaiba yelled.

The familiar red shield burning like the sun appeared and erected a wall of flames, stopping Gottoms in its tracks.

"This card can only be activated from the graveyard if I do not control any monsters on my field," I explained. "By giving up half of my life points, your battle phase is automatically ended."

Ryouma LP: 2000

"This card is then summoned as a level 4 Armaments monster with DEF points equal to the amount of Life Points I just sacrificed." A smaller version of the sun shield appeared as a monster.

 **[Sun Shield Svalinn, Level 4, Trap, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 0, DEF: 2000]**

"So you escaped'" Yaiba commented. "I set one cards face down and end my turn!"

.

"That was way too close!" Yuya heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ryouma sure know how to keep us on the edge of our seats…" Yuzu added.

"I, the man Gongenzaka couldn't help help but be infuriated by the way Ryouma is dueling! He's too careless in his dueling!"

.

He already discarded that card when he played his first spell," Masumi commented "He had countermeasures in place…"

Hokuto however scoffed at her words. "That was just luck, just luck I tell you! Yaiba will finish him next turn."

.

.

"Then it's my turn again. Draw." I stated.

"I activate the Spell Card, **To Arms**! From my hand. This card lets me draw two cards from my hands as long as I discard an Armaments card from my hand. I discard **Famed Armaments Naegling** to draw two cards."

"I also activate the Continuous Spell, **Different Dimension Armory**!" The card showed different weapons coming out of a wormhole. "By paying 500 life points, I can banish two Famed Armaments cards from my deck. They will be summoned onto my field during the standby phase of the second turn after its activation."

 **Ryouma LP: 1500**

.

"You keep mentioning these Famed Armaments cards of yours, I've never heard of such an archetype before! What are they!?" Yaiba demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough. Continuing, I summon **Famed Armaments Orna** to the field!" The jeweled sword appeared and stabbed itself into the sword.

.

"What the!? A sword!?"

 **[Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000]**

"I activate Orna's effect when it's summoned! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a famed Armaments monster that is level 4 or below from my hand. So I summon Famed Armaments Drynwyn from my hand!" The flaming sword appeared right next to Orna.

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

"When Drynwyn is summoned, it gives all monster with Armaments in its name a level up! Remember Sun Shield Svalinn is also considered a Armaments monster.

 **[Famed Armaments Orna level: 4 – 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn level: 4 – 5]**

 **[Sun Shield Svalinn level: 4 – 5]**

"He has three levels five monsters on his field, no tell me he's going to-" Hokuto watched with wide eyes.

"It's coming, his ace." Sora stated.

"I overlay my level 5 Orna, Drynwyn and Svalinn!" The three weapons turned into rays of light as I declared the Xyz summoning.

"Ageless Sword of the one true king, transcend time to shine your holy light, and guide me to victory! Thou name is…"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend! Rank 5! **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**!" The golden and royal blue sword descended once more to cast its glorious light on the cemetery of swords.

 **[Legendary Armaments Excalibur, Rank 5, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

.

"That is one HUGE sword…" Hokuto was speechless.

"IT'S HERE! Ryouma-niisan's ace Excalibur!" Tatsuya cheered

"Shiversss!"

"W-what is that!?" Himika was speechless.

"I-its beautiful…" Masumi could not help but awe at the sight of the ornate sword.

.

Yaiba was momentarily stunned by the sword's summoning, but I soon jolted him out of his thoughts.

"I activate the effect of **legendary Armaments Excalibur**!" I continued. "By using all of Excalibur's overlay units, its attack is doubled until the end of my turn, and you are not allowed to activate any of your set cards!"

 **[Legendary Armaments Excalibur, ATK: 5000, OU: 0]**

"5000 ATK points!?"

"Battle! I attack XX-Saber Gottoms with Excalibur!" I declared as I held the blade upwards with both hands. The golden pillar of light released luminated the sword graveyard with a yellow glow.

"Are you ready? Now hear its name. **EX…** "

Yaiba quickly glanced around him and spotted an action card a few metres away. He swung his wooden sword and sent the Action Card flying towards him with a gust of wind.

"Action Magic! **Over Sword**! My Gottoms gains 500 ATK during the battle phase!"

 **[XX-Saber Gottoms, ATK: 3600]**

 **"CALIBUR!"**

Gottoms was squashed under the light pillar and the shockwave sent Yaiba flying.

.

 **Yaiba LP: 2600**

.

"Action Magic! **Double Attac** k! I can have my Excalibur again!" I found this action card while Yaiba was down.

"Oh come on!" Yaiba grimaced.

"Battle! I attack X-Saber Souza with Excalibur!"

Yaiba was fortunate enough to grab another action card nearby. "Action Magic! **Miracle**! Souza is not destroyed and the battle damaged is halved!"

The light pillar was blocked partially by a blue barrier around Souza as Yaiba's life points dropped even further.

.

 **Yaiba LP: 1350**

.

Yaiba stood up on his feet as he gave me a dangerous smile. "That was close you bastard!"

"You're pretty tenacious…"

"I set two cards and end my turn. At this moment, since Legendary Armaments Excalibur does not have anymore overlay units, it is destroyed." True to my words, the golden sword disappeared into light particles.

"Then since Excalibur is destroyed, I can add an **Armaments** card from my deck to my hand as long as it has a different name. I add **Famed Armaments Armas** to my hand.

.

"He left his field wide open again…" Gongenzaka commented worriedly.

"But this time he left set cards! He has a chance!" Yuzu added.

.

"His deck's pretty interesting don't you think?" Masumi asked Hokuto.

"His deck is unbalanced!" Hokuto replied. "Monsters that are destroyed at the end of the turn, in exchange for ridiculous effects. He will lose sooner or later…"

.

.

"This is getting interesting, I may have to go all out on you if I want to win. Draw!"

"I summon another **XX-Saber Boggart knight** from my hand! Due to its effect, I can special summon a level 4 or blow X-Saber monster from my hand. I summon **XX-Saber Ragigura**!" An armoured green chameleon appeared holding its two short swords.

 **[XX-Saber Ragigura, Level 1, Beast Warrior, ATK: 200, DEF: 1000]**

"When Ragigura is normal or special summoned, I'm allowed to add one **X-Sabe** r monster back to my hand." A hard shot out of his graveyard and he added it to his hand.

"I choose to add my **XX-Saber Faultroll** back to my hand! And I can special summon him back since there are two X-Saber monsters out, so come back to battle Faultroll!" The red skinned warrior appeared once more.

"Thanks to him, I can revive back one X-Saber monster from the graveyard! I choose to revive the tuner monster **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight**!" In a blink of a moment, Yaiba's field was completely filled.

"You know what comes next don't you? I tune Level 4 Boggart Knight to Level 3 Fullhelknight to Synchro summon my second X-Saber Souza!"

"Wielders of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Level 7! **X-Saber Souza**!" Yaiba chanted as a second Souza crashed onto the arena, brandishing its twin swords.

 **[X-Saber Souza, Level 7, Beast Warrior, Synchro, Earth, ATK 2500, DEF: 1600]**

.

"No way…he filled his entire field with monsters and synchro summoned again!" Yuzu gasped.

"That is the power of Yaiba's X-Sabers," Masumi came up to Yuzu and explained. " His deck is largely known for its mass Sychron Summoning Capabilities, with the ability to summon power Synchro monsters with ease. No matter how many times they are defeated, Yaiba will find a way to bring them back."

"Your friend Ryouma is finished." Hokuto stated arrogantly.

.

"I'll finish you off this turn for good!" Yaiba declared.

"Hold that thought. Before you start your battle phase, I activate the Trap Card, **Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami**." A huge mirror with a border of black marble manifested in the middle of the arena. Eight topaz orbs decorated the mirror.

"When I control no monsters on my field, I can activate this card." I explained. "Due to this, I special summon one mirror token. This mirror token copies the ATK and DEF of a monster you control with the highest ATK. My mirror token copies your **X-Saber Souza**!"

The mirror dissolved and, in its place, stood a foggy version of X-Saber Souza.

 **[Mirror Token, Level 1, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600]**

"That is useless." Yaiba smirked "I release XX-Saber Ragigura to activate my first Souza's effect. Go Souza! Destroy his mirror token!"

"You're aiming for mutual destruction?" I asked.

"You're too careless! Since I release Ragigura, Souza now has the ability to destroy the opposing monster at the start of the damage step!"

"What!?"

My token was immediately destroyed and the first X-Saber Souza escaped unscathed.

"I attack you directly with XX-Saber Faultroll! You lose!"

"I activate my second trap, **Megami no Tate: Aegis**! This is card, the battle damage is reduced to zero and I regain life points equal to half of the damage I would have taken!" Faultroll's attack was reduced to nothing.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 2700**

.

"Then it's a good thing I still have one more Souza! Battle!" Yaiba declared.

At this moment, Yaiba picked another Action card. "Action Magic! **Extreme Sword**! I increase the ATK of my X-Saber Souza by 1000 points! You're finished!"

 **[X-Saber Souza, ATK: 3500]**

.

"This is it!" Lackey number 1 said.

"He loses!" Lackey number 2 added.

.

At this point, I had already given up of searching for Action Cards. "No choice, I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Armas** from my hand!" I called as I slid the card into the graveyard.

 **[Famed Armaments Armas, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800]**

"By sending this card to the grave while I control no monsters, the attack is negated!" A blue sword with feather designs blocked Souza's onslaught.

"You are really persistent!" Yaiba growled with frustration. "I set one more card and end my turn!"

.

"He managed to survive another turn!" Lackey number 3 grimaced while clutching his head.

"Not exactly," Masumi observed. "Thanks to Yaiba, Ryouma's hand cards are now zero. He's cornered."

.

I never breathed this hard for what I could remember.

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and realised I still had a chance.

"I activate the spell, **Inheritance Cycle**!" The card showed a bedridden man passing a golden sword to a kneeling knight by his bed. "By returning three Armaments monster from my grave back to the deck, I can draw two cards! I return my Armaments **Orna** , **Armas** and **Excalibur** to the deck and extra deck, to draw two cards!"

I glanced over the two cards, one of them was the card Sora gave to me prior to the duel. I can't use this now, I can win if I can endure Yaiba's next turn.

"I will activate one of them now! The spell, **Armaments Unleashed**!" The card depicted a bunch of Armaments displayed on a wall. "When I control no monsters, I can revive back two Armaments from my graveyard with their effects negated and ATK points reduced to zero!"

"He's preparing to Xyz summon again." Masumi commented.

"Ryouma still has a chance!"

"Not on my watch!" Yaiba shouted. "I activate the Counter Trap, **X-Saber Pressure**! Since I have an X-Saber monster on the field, I negate the activation of Armaments Unleashed and destroy it!"

Much to my shock, my spell was shattered into pieces, and all that's left on my side was an empty field.

.

.

"No way…" Tatsuya muttered.

"He stopped Ryouma-nii's Xyz summoning…" Futoshi whispered.

Ayu was close to crying.

Gongenzaka had his eyes closed while folding his arms, and Sora simply look away with a sad expression.

Yuya and Yuzu were beginning to feel sorry for Ryouma.

"Its over," Himika stated. "There's no point in continuing this duel."

.

No

No!

"ITS NOT OVER YET! The duel's not over till the last card's played! Turn end!"

"How foolish…" Hokuto commented.

"My turn…draw!" Yaiba gave me a hard look. "You fought well, but it ends now. In honour of your fighting spirit, I will defeat you with everything I have! I activate the Trap, **Gottom's Emergency Call**! I revive back **XX-Saber Gottoms** and **XX-Saber Boggart Knight**!" The two X-Sabers joined the field, completely filling up Yaiba's monster zones.

"Gottoms! Defeat Ryouma! Final Calamity!"

"I activate…the second effect of the Trap Card, **Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami** in my graveyard!"

"What the- another trap from your graveyard!" Yaiba yelped in shock.

"I can flip over the top card of my deck and send it to the graveyard. If it is an Armaments monster, **Yata no Kagami** can banish a Normal Trap from my graveyard and copy its effects!"

"At this point you're relying on luck!?"

"I will use everything I have, even luck as I have to win! By the effect of **Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami,** I will now check the top card of my deck!" I proceeded to flip open the top card.

…

…

"What did he get?" Tatsuya asked nervously.

"Please be a monster card, please me a monster card," Futoshi prayed.

…

…

I revealed the card.

"It's **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

.

"No way!" Everyone gasped in shock.

.

"I send it to the graveyard for Yata no Kagami to banish and copy the effects of **Sun Shield Svalinn**! If I control no monsters, I can pay half my life points to end the battle phase!"

.

 **Ryouma LP: 1350**

.

"I can't believe you survived… turn end." Yaiba finished his turn.

.

"My turn! DRAW!"

"During this standby phase, the effect of the **Different Dimension Armoury** activates! I special summon the two Famed Armaments monster I banished two turns earlier to the field. Return, **Famed Armaments Hrunting**! **Famed Armaments Laban**!"

Laban was a dull grey sword emitting a purple aura. Depictions of drunk men were craved onto the blade.

 **[Famed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

 **[Famed Armaments Laban, Level 4, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800]**

"They have different levels, so what can you do!?" Yaiba argued.

"Who said anything about Xyz summoning? I have been waiting to play this card, the one key card that will help me win, this duel's main highlight!" I stated.

 **Ba-Bump!**

I could suddenly hear growling from my extra deck. A being like a chained wolf, waiting impatiently to be freed and hunt down its prey.

 _I'll release you soon enough and show the world your power._

 _._

"I activate the Spell Card **Polymerisation** from my hand!"

.

"Ryouma can fusion summon!? Since when?" Yuya asked flabbergasted.

"I lent him Polymerisation after he showed me his fusion monster. I couldn't believe it at first!" Sora told the group.

"He can use Fusion!?" Masumi shouted.

.

"Polymerisation!?" Yaiba echoed.

"Yes! By sending the correct fusion materials from my field to the graveyard, I can perform a fusion summon!"

"But you're a Xyx user, you yourself said it!"

"That would be outdated information." I replied Yaiba.

" I fused my dark-attribute Hrunting and dark-attribute Laban!" The two blades turned into purple lights that swirled into a glowing portal

"Two blades from the legends of old, join forces now to release the hound that strikes with certain death! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Bare your fangs! Level 8! **Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg**!"

Dark red lightning flashed from the portal and formed a large cackling rod of lighting in front of me. I grabbed it and revealed the new Armaments Fusion Monster.

It was a gigantic spear exceeding the height of XX-Saber Gottoms. The spear was blood red with multiple spikes protruding from the top-down, giving it the appearance of barbed wire. The long handle was decorated with black designs like twisting branches. The spear emitted a silent purple aura like a snake lying in wait for the kill.

Yaiba blinked once to clear his eyes of the sweat that dripped to his eyes. The spear's aura made him feel as though he was being hunted, the reasonable amount of blood-thirstiness suffocating him.

 **[Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Dark, ATK: ?, DEF: ?]**

"Its ATK and DEF are undetermined?" Yaiba asked me.

"Gáe Bolg's ATK and DEF are the combined ATK and DEF of its fusion materials. It gains the total ATK of Hrunting and Laban!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2300]**

"3200 ATK points!?'

"Battle! I attack XX-Gottoms with Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg! And don't think of using Action Cards! The turn Gáe Bolg is summoned, You cannot activate any card effects when I attack!" With my declaration, I hurled the spear hard, the spear seemed to turn into a red flash and rushed straight for Gottoms. The spear embedded itself through Gottoms and destroyed him with an explosion.

.

 **Yaiba LP: 1250**

.

"I still have some life left!" Yaiba declared. "Next turn I'll –"

"There won't be a next turn for you."

"When Gáe Bolg destroys a monster by battle, the destroyed monster's ATK points are inflicted to you as damage." I explained.

"Wait, my Gottoms had 3100 ATK points," Yaiba sweated profusely. "That means-"

"3100 points of damage will be dealt to you." I now adopted a crouched position with the spear pointed diagonally at the ground and the heft raised above my shoulder. The purplish-red aura the spear was emitting intensified to the point where everyone was drenched in cold sweat.

"Are you ready?" I raised my head slightly to look at Yaiba who watched in fascinated horror. "Here I come."

 **"BARE YOUR FANGS! GAE…"**

I jumped into the air and tightened my grip.

 **"BOLG!"**

I hurled the spear again, the spear turned into a red flash and rushed straight for Yaiba. The very last second the spear was about to pierce Yaiba, it glowed brightly before exploding into a giant fireball.

.

 **Yaiba LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of Steel.**


	6. Ryouma's Deck list

Here are the names of the cards Ryouma used so far:

.

 **Main Deck:**

Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000

 _When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 4 or lower Armaments Monster from your hand. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle, I can make a second attack. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000

 _When this card is special summoned, draw a card. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this card is normal summoned, negate the effects of an Armaments monster other than this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500

 _If there are two or more Armament Cards on the field, you can special summon this card. When this monster attacks a monster in defence position, inflict piercing damage. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500

 _When this card is summoned, increase all Armament monsters by one level. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500

 _When this card is summoned, you can destroy one face-up spell card on the field. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500

 _When your opponent controls special summoned monsters and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card. And then, you can special summon a level 4 or lower Armaments Monster from your graveyard in DEF mode, this card's level then becomes equal to the revived monster's. If this card is used as an overlay unit, negate the effects of one monster on the field. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Laban, Level 4, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800

 _You can send this card to the graveyard from your hand, and return one Armaments card back to your hand. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

Famed Armaments Armas, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800

 _When you have no monsters on your field, you can send this card to the graveyard to negate an attack by the opposing monster. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

.

 **Spell cards:**

Continuous: Magical Factory

 _Discard one card and add two Famed Armaments from your deck to your hand. You cannot play those cards this turn. You can send this card to the graveyard and give a Famed Armaments monster an additional 600 ATK points._

Normal: Fairy of the Lake

 _Special summon one Level 4 or lower Famed Armaments monster from your graveyard in DEF mode._

Normal: Frontline Armoury

 _Once per turn, when you control no monsters, you can special summon one Famed Armaments monster from your hand._

Normal: Inheritance Cycle

 _Shuffle three Armaments monster with different names back to your deck. And then, draw two cards. You can banish this card from the graveyard to send an Armament monster from your deck to the graveyard._

Normal: Armaments Unleashed!

 _You can only activate this when you control no monsters. Special summon two Armaments monsters from the graveyard to the field. Their effects are negated and their ATK points are reduced to 0. You cannot special summon monsters, except Armaments monsters this turn._

Normal: To Arms!

 _Discard one Armaments card and draw two cards._

.

 **Traps:**

Normal: Megami no tate: Aegis

 _Reduce one instance of battle damage to zero, and regain life points equal to half the damage you would have taken. When this card is in the graveyard, you can equip this card to a monster you control, but it is banished when it leaves the field. Should the equipped monster be removed from the field by a card effect, you can destroy this equip card instead._

Normal: Taiyou no Tate: Svalinn

 _You can pay half your life points to end the battle phase. Immediately after this effect resolves, special summon this card as a monster (Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 0) with DEF points equal to the amount of life points you sacrificed. If you control no monsters, you can activate this trap from your graveyard. You can only use the effect of this card once per duel._

Counter: Yasakani no Magatama

 _When you have at least three Armaments monster with different names in your graveyard, you can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card and destroy it._

Normal: Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami

 _When you control no monsters, special summon one mirror token. Its ATK and DEF points are equal to the monster on the field with the highest ATK points. You can banish this card from your graveyard, and flip the top card of your deck. If it is a Armaments card, you can banish a normal trap card from your graveyard and copy its effects. If it's not, you lose 1000 life points._

.

 **Extra deck:**

Legendary Armaments Excalibur, Rank 5, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000

 _3 level 5 Armaments monsters._

 _You can detach 3 overlay units. If so, this card's ATK points are doubled and your opponent cannot activate any set cards till the end of the turn. This card cannot attack directly._

 _During the end phase, detach one overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine, Rank 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000

 _2 level 4 Armaments monsters_

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card is not affected by any card effects until the end of the turn._

 _You can detach one overlay unit, return all monsters on the field to the players' hands and deal 300 points of damage to both players for every monster returned._

 _During the end phase, detach an overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

Legendary Armaments Pridwen, Rank 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 700, DEF: 2400

 _2 level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. This effect can be activated during the opponent's turn._

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card gains 300 DEF points for every monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. This effect can be activated during your opponent's turn._

 _During the opponent's end phase, detach an overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Dark, ATK: ?, DEF: ?

 _2 dark attribute monsters, include an Armaments monster_

 _When this card is fusion summoned, your opponent cannot activate card effects during the battle phase this turn. This card gains combined ATK and DEF points of its fusion materials. When this monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK points._

 _During the end phase, pay 1000 life points or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._


	7. Chapter 6: The Sword & the Dream

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Duelist of steel

He did not know where he came from, or what was his purpose coming here. Join Ryouma and his 'Famed Armaments' deck as he goes through the storyline of the Arc V universe to forge his path towards the one true king.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: The Sword & The Dream

.

In an unknown location:

.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I slowly got up. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself no longer in my bedroom, but rather in a throne room. What I assumed was once a golden room was now in shambles. A tall golden throne erected on a platform, with four large statues standing behind it. The statues have eroded to the point where I can barely make out their forms. The first looked like a magician, the second a warrior wearing futuristic armour, the third a serpentine dragon, and the last statue looked like a humanoid being with wings. The walls and pillars have weathered and broken down due to time, and the ceiling had caved in to reveal the scenery around me.

Oh my gods, the sky! The sun setting in the distance painted the room and the open scenery around me in beautiful hues of orange, brown and gold. But the clouds were moving so fast to the point where I thought time was accelerating. I observed my surroundings closely, and found countless swords littering the landscape, their blades stabbed into the earth, standing vigil in the sunset.

The place I am standing upon right now was anything but beautiful. It was nothing but a broken throne with endless swords.

.

"Hello!?" I called out to no one. "Anyone here!?"

"Right here, boy."

I was startled by a voice behind me and turned around to find myself face to face with a girl standing beside the broken golden throne.

The girl was just an inch shorter than me, with orange hair which seemed to burn wildly under the sunset sky. Her large eyes, in contrast to my silvery steel, were molten gold. She was dressed in a simple white dress and was barefooted.

I instinctively took a step back as I eyed her warily. "Who are you? And where am I!?"

The orange haired girl tilted her hair and continued to look at me with an expressionless face as though I just asked a strange question.

"The better question is, who are you?"

"I asked first."

"My name is of no importance, but you could say I am an observer of some sort."

…

"Where is this? Is this a dream?" I asked again, unable to understand the girl's words.

"Maybe, yet maybe not." The girl removed her hand from the throne's armrest and walked slowly towards me.

"Stop talking in riddles, I don't understand."

"This landscape is your dream." She started to explain, "and yet, it is not yours alone…"

The girl took a while to gaze at the landscape while sighing, before turning towards me again.

"You haven't answered my question." Her golden eyes made contact with mine. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryouma."

 _[1^% # +?3 &*}n 05 %$ 3W0%)]_

 _._

"Wrong answer." The girl replied while sadly shaking her head.

"What do you mean wrong!? That's all I can remember! That's my name!"

"Yes, but that is not who you are. Well that's to be expected, they removed your memories after all."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that!? Who took my memories!?" I shouted. "Give them back!"

"In due time," The girl simply said. "But I'll ask again to be sure. Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS RYOUMA!"

 _[1^% # +?3 &*}n 05 %$ 3W0%)]_

 _._

"Wrong answer." The golden-eyed girl shook her head again.

"What is wrong with you!? That is my name!"

"Yet it is not, but all will be revealed." She assured as she placed her hand on my forehead. "We'll meet again, and we'll always be with you…"

With that sentence, I could swear I saw a tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Goodbye, my king…"

"Wait! There's somethi-"

I could not finished as a golden flash blinded my vision.

.

.

I woke up with a jolt stared frantically at my surroundings, finding myself back in my bedroom in Yuya's house.

"What was that!?"

.

.

A short chapter. There will be more. I hope you enjoy Yugioh Arc V Duelist of steel so far.


	8. Chapter 7: The Sword & DDD

.

 **Chapter 7: The Sword & The Different Dimension Demons**

.

.

 **Miami City Park:**

.

"I overlay my level 2 **Aquaactresses Guppy, Oscar and Platy**!" Ayu declared excitedly as her pink guppy, an orange/black Aquaactress, and a red Aquaactress turned into blue rays of lights, entering a swirling cosmic portal above her.

"With these level 2 water attribute monsters I build the overlay network!" Ayu continued.

"The mysterious blade which dwells at the bottom of the lake, rise with the tide and show your power! Descend, Rank 2! **Mystic Armaments, Riptide**!"

With Ayu's chant, a deep sea blue blade fell from the portal and landed with a splash. Ayu's new Xyz monster was a one-handed sword which was twice her height. The sword's hilt was shaped like a ship's anchor and an ocean-like aura surrounded the blade. To show its proof as a XYZ monster, three blue orbs circled the sword.

"You did it Ayu!" I congratulated her. "Just like Tatsuya and Futoshi, you are officially an XYZ user."

"You did it Ayu!"

"Shiverss!"

Tatsuya and Futoshi ran up to the red-haired girl and started praising her soon as we concluded our practice round.

.

After what happened yesterday with LDS and that strange dream, I decided to keep my promise and teach Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi XYZ summoning with the new cards I gave them.

"Thanks Ryouma-nii!"

"Our first XYZ summoning!"

"Thanks Mr Hero!"

.

.

"No problem, but Ayu could you please stop calling me Mr Hero? To be honest it's a little embarrassing…" I half pleaded with her.

Ayu looked at me for a while before answering.

"No."

I sighed in defeat as the other two kids laughed.

"But still, I hope Yuya-niichan is okay…" Tatsuya suddenly brought out a sensitive topic.

The four of us were momentarily silent as we remembered what happened yesterday. I couldn't help but sighed as I recalled what happened after the duel with Yaiba.

.

.

 **Flashback: Yesterday: You Show Duel School's Duel Dome:  
**.

"Are you ready?" I raised my head slightly to look at Yaiba who watched in fascinated horror. "Here I come."

 **"BARE YOUR FANGS! GAE…"**

I jumped into the air and tightened my grip.

 **"BOLG!"**

I hurled the spear again, the spear turned into a red flash and rushed straight for Yaiba. The very last second the spear was about to pierce Yaiba, it glowed brightly before exploding into a giant fireball.

.

 **Yaiba LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

The sword cemetery action field spell faded away as I clinched a win for the team.

"Hey, you alright?" I extended my hand towards Yaiba was sprawled on the floor.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He replied as I helped pulled him to his feet.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Yaiba smirked.

"You too."

"Damn it! I lost for my school, but why? Why do I feel this way?" Yaiba started to scold himself.

"Do not feel regret for your loss, failures are what makes us stronger."

"You…"

"I'll be waiting for a rematch." I said.

Yaiba was shocked for a moment before replying, "Yeah! You bet I am!"

.

The both of us returned to the observation deck to see an intense argument between Chairman Himika, the three Sawatari goons, Yuya and the other You Show Duel School members.

"What's going on? I won, so the issue should be resolved…"

"You're a cheater!" Lackey number 1 shouted while pointing towards me.

"You claim yourself to be an XYZ user, while you actually can Fusion summon too!" Lackey number 2 added.

"You are nothing but a cheat, lying so that Yaiba senpai will lower his guard!" Lackey number 3 concluded.

…

"What did you just say?" I glared at the intolerable three with anger in my voice.

"Ryouma did nothing wrong! He won fair and square!" Gongenzaka argued.

"You three can just keep quiet!" Yuzu added.

"Chairwoman, I can vouch for Ryouma. I lost due to the difference in ski-"

"QUIET!" Himika's shout silenced the room for a moment. "It does not change the fact that he lied."

"What does that have to do with me winning!?" I retorted.

"Anyways, we cannot accept this match as your victory." Himika replied coldly. "This match is considered as null."

The three lackeys are snickering and smiling triumphantly while the You Show Duel School Students could only stare daggers at the LDS group.

Yaiba came up to me and spoke quickly. "Ryouma, I'm sorry. I couldn't…"

"No, this isn't your fault, don't you dare blame yourself for this." I replied him while still glaring at the chairwoman of LDS.

As the atmosphere started to get tense, Principal Shuzo addressed HImika.

"Regardless, the results of the three battles resulted in a draw, which means you cannot claim the school as well as Yuya's Pendulum summoning as your own. Therefore, could you kindly leave?"

Himika shot Shuzo a disdainful look. "Do you expect me to leave here like this!? I told you before that this is a match with LDS's reputation on the line. As such, there can be no draw!"

"What so you suggest then?"

"A tie-breaker!" HImika declared. "We will have one more duel to decide the true winner!"

"Wait."

We all turned around to see a hooded figure walked out of the shadows. The person removed the hood, revealing a young grey-haired man with purple eyes, glasses and a red scarf.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akaba Reiji, son of the chairwoman you see here." Reiji introduced himself.

"I came here to witness Sakaki Yuya's Pendulum summoning, but it looks like I just witnessed something just as interesting…" Reiji glanced at me briefly before turning his attention back to Himika.

"Mother, we have lost." Everyone was momentarily shocked from his words.

"Reiji! How could you say that! This concerns the pride of the LDS!" HImika hissed.

"No matter the actions, Ryouma of the You Show Duel School has won fair and square, and it's our loss."

Reiji turned towards us. "As promised, we will leave the premises."

Everyone from You Show Duel School including Gongenzaka cheered.

"But," Reiji interrupted.

"I request to have a duel with Sakaki Yuya."

"Why!? We won, what's the point?"

"I merely want to have a duel with Sakaki Yuya in exchange, no matter the outcome, we will walk away,"

After a small discussion, Yuya reluctantly accepted the match.

The field was set up while we stayed at the observation deck. Yuya let Reiji have the first turn since he choose the circus action field. Reiji started by using three Continuous Spells, all having the same effect of dealing him 1000 points of damage during his Standby Phase. In exchange for this huge risk, Reiji managed to dish out two monsters and use them for a fusion summon. According to Sora, I learnt that he uses a D/D (Different Dimension) Deck.

Yuya tried to destroy D/D/D Flame King Temujin with Entermate Whip Viper, but Reiji easily prevented that by using an action card. Furthermore, he activated his Trap Lease Laundering to destroy his Dark Contract cards and prevents his life points from dropping.

In the next turn, Reiji came at Yuya seriously by summoning both a Synchro and a Xyz monster to the field, displaying his mastery over the three extra deck summoning methods. Yuya activated Hippo Carnival to protect his Whip Viper, but his field was easily cleared by Reiji's three kings, Temujin, Alexander and Caesar.

Yuya managed to destroy Akaba Reiji's three kings with his Pendulum summoning, but Reiji just revived them back with Caesar's xyz effect and adding two D/D monster by using the trap **D/D/D Human Resources** to shuffle the three kings back into the Extra deck.

Reiji's next move then shocks everyone when he sets the Pendulum scale with his own pendulum cards. He summons three **D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon** and mounts a fierce onslaught against Yuya, leaving him with 350 LP.

Yuya started to counterattack by wanting to destroy all three D/D/D Hell Armageddons using Entermate Mufflerlion's effect. However, he was forced to end his turn after the two Armageddons raised their ATK to 6000 after the first Armageddon was destroyed by Yuya's Odd Eyes.

As Reiji started his turn, his pendulum scales started changing as they destroyed all the monsters on his field. As he was about to make his move, a man in a suit arrived telling him something which went unheard by us so he left the school by surrendering the duel, and the day ended in our victory. However…

"Yuya!" We rushed to Yuya's side after the LDS crew left.

"How could he know to Pendulum Summon!?" He asked on one as he fell to his knees. "Pendulum Summoning…should be …unique to me…!"

.

.

 **Flashback ended: back to present day Miami park:**

.

"I wouldn't worry so much about Yuya." I reassured the trio. "The fact that Akabe Reiji can Pendulum summon shocked me as well, but he'll get over it soon and become stronger. That's what I believe."

…

"That's right!" Tatsuya followed up.

"Yuya-niichan is still the best!" Ayu said.

"At Pendulum Summoning!" Futoshi added.

.

"Your support is quite admirable, the four of you."

I turned around to see a grey-haired bespectacled man approaching with the other guy in a suit we all saw yesterday.

.

"You're…"

"Akaba Reiji!" Ayu cried out.

"What are you doing here!?" Tatsuya demanded.

"You're here to exact revenge for LDS' s loss yesterday aren't you!?" Futoshi readied himself in a fighting pose which almost made me laugh.

.

Reiji raised his eyebrow slightly at the sudden outburst before simply replying, "Don't worry, the matter with Sakaki Yuya and You Show Duel School has been resolved. Today, I merely wished to speak with your friend Ryouma here. Oh, and by the way, this man here is my assistant Nakajima."

Nakajima silently nodded and greeted us.

"With me?" I echoed.

"You are an interesting individual." Reiji scrutinized me. "Ryouma, a duelist who appeared in Miami City a week ago with you prior records, along with that strange deck of yours…"

Reiji move closer. "It's almost as though you appeared out of thin air…"

"I am a bit of a wanderer, and I arrived at Miami City a little over a week ago…" I answered him while retaining eye contact.

"And your name is just 'Ryouma'?"

"Well, I have quite a serious case of memory loss, so I can only remember my name."

"Truly?" Reiji asked. "Well, I have you right to question your origins, but I'll ask you this."

"Are you an ally? Or are you an enemy?"

I stared at him for a moment before answering. "I am merely on the side of justice."

…

…

"Pftt."

Suddenly, Reiji let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny!?" I asked him, a little offended.

"I apologise, it's just that I never expected to hear that from someone as serious as you…" Reiji answered.

His laugh quickly disappeared as he looked at me again with a much more serious expression

"However, such a naïve way of thinking will never get you anywhere on the battlefield."

"Battlefield? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Nevermind that." Reiji brushed off my question. "Anyway Ryouma, I request that you duel me."

…

"What? Now?" I was flabbergasted.

"Is there a problem?" Reiji asked.

"There is a problem! What's with the sudden request?

"I'm interested in your strength, that's all." Reiji said as he repositioned his glasses. "So, what do you say?"

"… Alright then. Anyway, it's a great opportunity to face against the great Akaba Leo." I replied as I accepted his challenge.

"Are you being sarcastic? Well, let's just move to a more…open space."

.

.

We moved to a large open space beside the park's lake and got into position.

"We'll have a normal duel." I said. "Since we cannot do Action Duels at this location."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." The assistant Nakajima suddenly mentioned.

"What do you mean?"

"This park is particularly a favourite spot amongst duelists in Miami City. So the Leo Corporation has taken the liberty of installing the Solid vision system in multiple areas here." Reiji explained. "However, since it's still a prototype, the field will remain as it is, but Action cards will still be scattered across the area."

"I see…"

"You can do this Ryou-nii!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Win Mr Hero!" Ayu followed up. (At this point, I'm too tired to correct Ayu)

.

"Hey what's happening? An Action Duel?"

"Cool! Let's watch it!"

"Isn't that the famous Akaba Leo from Leo Corp?"

"Who's that guy facing him?" A couple of passersby saw the commotion an dstarted to gather around the duel area, and soon the numbers reached 30 people.

"It looks like we have quite an audience" Reiji mused.

"Even better. It's time to show You Show Duel School's Entertainment Duelling! Let's get started!" I declared.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continued.

"They stormed through this field!" Ayu delivered the next line.

"Behold!" Futoshi resumed the chant. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling!"

Everyone then spoke in unison.

"Action - "

Reiji and I activated our Duel Disks and shouted.

 **"DUEL!"**

.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

 **Reiji LP: 4000**

.

.

"I'll take the first move." I declared to Reiji.

I activate the Spell, **To Arms** from my hand. By discarding my **Famed Armaments Armas** from my hand, I can draw two cards." I discarded the blue feathered sword to draw two new cards.

"Next, I activate the spell **Battlefront Express Delivery**!" The card showed a Mataza the Zapper signing a parcel. "This card lets me special summon a level 4 or below **Armament** s monster straight from my deck to the field, so I choose my **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

The purple sword appeared in a whirlwind of flower petals.

[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]

"That guy just summoned a sword!" one guy exclaimed.

"When **Famed Armaments Naegling** is special summoned, I can draw one card." I continued.

.

 _'Its here!'_ I thought as I check the card Naegling gave me.

.

"My beloved audience! The field is a little plain don't you think?" I asked the audience. "Let's liven it up with the Field Spell, **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation**!"

As soon as I said that, the ground began to rumble and a flash of light blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, the entire field had changed.

The green grass we were standing on was replaced with a grey stone floor with runes engraved into them. Large tools used for blacksmithing were littered on the floor, and huge grey gears hung from the black walls. Overall, it was a gigantic workshop.

"A-Awesome…" some spectators muttered.

"Where are we!?"

"Ryouma-niisan has a field spell?" Tatsuya asked no one.

"Shivers…"

Reiji was silent as he observed the Field Spell I just played.

"Beautiful isn't it." I started to explain. "According to legend, Niðavellir is a legendary forge where all the most powerful weapons in the world are created."

"Truly?" Reiji asked.

"That's right. One of Niðavellir's effects is that whenever I normal or special summon an **Armaments** monster, I can place a **Forge Counter** on this card. The effects of my Extra Deck Armaments monsters cannot be negated. Furthermore, this card cannot be affected by the effects of my opponent's monsters. Continuing, I normal summon **Famed Armaments Failnaught** from my hand!"

A small whirlwind formed in front of me and revealed a dark green bow which was as tall as me. A dark green dragon carving coiled around the handle, its glowing eyes giving the illusion it was alive.

 **[Famed Armaments Failnaught, level 4, wind, fairy, ATK: 0, DEF: 1600]**

"Well, this is something new. A bow?" Reiji commented

"Due to the effect of Niðavellir, a **Forge Counter** is placed on this Field Spell."

As soon as I said that, one of the workshop's gears became molten red and started turning.

"I'm not done yet. Since there are at least two Armaments on the field, I can special summon **Famed Armaments Chrysaor** from my hand!" The golden sword appeared with a flash of light.

 **[Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"With this special summon, another **Forge Counter** is placed on **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation**!"

 **[Niðavellir the Forge of Creation: Forge Counters: 2]**

.

"No way! This guy can use swords as monsters!?"

"What kind of deck is that boy using?"

"Ryouma-niichan uses a **Famed Armaments** deck, which allows him to fight with the swords themselves!" Ayu explained proudlyto the couple beside them.

"But isn't this the first turn? Why would he summon that many monster if he can't attack?" another man commented.

"Ryouma-nii's monsters usually get destroyed at the end of the turn, so why would he…" Tatsuya asked confused.

"I don't know…" Futoshi answered back nervously.

.

"Your monsters are interesting as I thought, but you cannot attack. Unless…" Reiji observed.

"There's more than one way to damage you. My **Famed Armaments Failnaught** has a very special ability you should look out for." I responded.

"I set one card and end my turn. At this moment, the special ability of **Famed Armaments Failnaught** activates! During a turn where I did not deal damage to you, I can tribute one **Armaments** monster and deal you half of its ATK points!"

.

"Effect damage on the first turn?" someone gasped.

.

I held Failnaught in my left hand while readying myself in an archery stance. I grabbed **Famed Armaments Chrysaor** in my right and nocked it onto the bowstring. The golden sword morphed into a more streamlined shape as I prepared to shoot.

"I choose to tribute my **Famed Armaments Chrysaor** to deal half its 2000 ATK points! That's 1000 points of damage Akabe Reiji! Fire!" I released the golden arrow and watch it shot through the air and strike through Reiji's shoulder.

Reiji staggered a bit as his life points dropped.

.

 **Reiji LP: 3000**

.

"Ryouma-nii made the first attack!" Tatsuya cheered.

.

"Not bad." Reiji commented while holding his shoulder.

"I set one card and end my turn. At this moment, the effects of **Failnaught** and **Naegling** activate! They are destroyed and I can add two Armaments cards from my deck to my hand, as long as they have different names. I add **Famed Armaments Laban** and **Famed Armaments Mistilteinn** to my hand. Turn end!"

.

"That boy left his field wide open. Why did he do that?" Some of the audience looked confused by my actions.

.

"Well then." Reiji started. "My turn! Draw!"

After checking his cards, Reiji started to do something familiar.

"I activate two copies of the Continuous Spell Card, **Dark Contract with the Hellgate**. Their effects enable me to add 2 level 4 or lower **D/D** Monster from my deck to my hand, but in exchange, I will receive 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases."

"Going for the same strategy as yesterday, aren't you?" I commented.

Reiji only smirked as he continued. "Using the effects of my contracts, I add **D/D Swirl Slime** and **D/D Necro Slime** to my hand! Next, I activate the effect of **D/D Swirl Slim** e in my hand! I can use this card and another **D/D** monster in my hand to perform a fusion summon without a **Polymerisation** card."

.

"A fusion summoning without a fusion card?"

"Such a card exists!?"

.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the specter wriggling in the darkness and give birth to a new king! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of god! **D/D/D Oracle King D'arc**!" A female warrior with bat wings emerged from the portal with a sinister laugh.

 **[D/D/D Oracle King D'arc, Level 8, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000]**

.

"I've never seen him use that monster against Yuya yesterday. Hopefully it does not have a troublesome effect…" I thought as I scrutinized the new monster .

"Battle! **D/D/D Oracle King D'arc** attack Ryouma directly!"

.

"He's wide open!" one of the audience shouted.

"Not if I can help it." I declared. "I activate the Trap, **Shield of Judas**!" A large circular black shield with a golden eagle on it prevented Oracle King D'arc's attack from reaching. "I can choose to apply one of two effects of Shield of Judas. I can **1) negate the attack and return a Famed Armaments monster from my graveyard to my hand** , or **2) Reduce the damage I take by half and special summon a level 4 or lower Famed Armaments monster from my hand to the field**."

"I choose to apply the first effect! I negate Oracle King D'arc's attack and return **Famed Armaments Armas** to my hand!" I elaborated.

Reiji suddenly noticed an action card stuck between the gears in the war and rushed towards it.

"Action Magic! Double Attack! My **D/D/D Oracle King D'arc** attacks you again!"

"I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Armas** from my hand! When I control no monsters, by sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, the attack is negated!" I shot back.

The blue feathered sword manifested and once again, the D/D/D Oracle King's attack is blocked.

"So you escape unscathed. I place one card face down and end my turn."

.

"He blocked the CEO's attacks with an empty field!"

"That boy's not half bad!"

"Go! Ryouma-nii!." Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi cheered.

.

"It's my turn again!" I announced. "Draw!"

"During my Standby Phase, the effect of **Famed Armaments Failnaught** in my graveyard activates! If I control no monsters, I can special summon this card in DEF mode!" The dark green dragon bow appeared once more with a gust of wind.

.

"So as long as he has Failnaught on the field, Akaba Reiji will receive damage no matter what." Tatsuya observed.

.

"That's right Tatsuya! I then activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Laban** from my hand! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can add **Famed Armaments Armas** back to my hand!"

"I activate the Spell, **Polymerisation**!"

"ho… you're starting off with your fusion monster?" Reiji mused.

"It's time to show the world your devasting power! I use the Wind attribute **Mistilteinn** and **Armas** to fusion summon!"

I began to chant as the two weapons were sucked into a glowing portal behind me.

"Two blades from legends of old will join forces now to release the raging hurricane that tears everything in its path to shreds! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Pierce through! Level 8! **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg**!"

A huge whirlwind started to surround the entire field, causing everyone to winced as the sharp winds slapped their faces.

.

"What's happening!?"

"A hurricane!?'

.

The huge tornado gradually condensed to reveal a new Armaments. It was a huge two-meter long sword. Unlike most of my other swords, the blade of this sword was not straight or curved, but spiraled around like a twister, even the handle is twisted with an orb of emerald at the end. Rather than a sword, it looked more like a drill. A thick green aura masked the sword, and it constantly made a sound like a whirlwind while levitating beside me.

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** **, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800]**

"Since I summon two more Armaments monsters, **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation** gains two more Forge Counters!"

 **[Niðavellir the Forge of Creation: Forge Counters: 4]**

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell card, **Fairy of the Lake**! I summon back from my graveyard **Famed Armaments** **Naegling** in DEF mode!" I declared.

The purple gracefully appeared once again. "Due to Naegling's effect I draw one card!"

"He has two level 4 monsters on the field"

"Don't tell he he's going to-" Nakajima asked.

"That's correct! I overlay my level 4 **Famed Armaments Failnaught** and **Naegling**!" The two swords turned into green rays of light and entered the cosmic portal.

"This is a blade of a knight who has sworn eternal loyalty to his king! Appear once more from the edges of time and guide me to victory! Thou name is…"

"Descend! Rank 4, **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!"

A light blue and gold sword descended from the portal with a flash of lightning, illuminating the field with a soft blue glow. My new Xyz blade was similar to Excalibur, only slightly smaller and constantly emitting a few bolts of blue electricity.

 **[Legendary Armaments Arondight, Rank 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800, OU: 2]**

.

"He fusion summoned and Xyz summoned in the same turn!"

"And two new monsters we have never seen before to boot! SHIVERSSS"

"They are so pretty!" Ayu said with a mesmerized look. "A sword of wind and a sword of lightning…"

.

"Since I summon two more Armaments monsters, **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation** once again gains two more **Forge Counters**!" I continued my strategy.

 **[Niðavellir the Forge of Creation: Forge Counters: 6]**

.

I suddenly noticed an Action Card hiding behind one of the Field Spell's pillars. I quickly grabbed it and added it to my hand.

"I activate the effect of Arondight! By using one overlay unit, I negate D/D/D Oracle King D'arc's effects and switch it into DEF mode!"

I swung the sword and sent a blue jolt of electricity at Oracle King D'arc, forcing it to kneel and switch its battle position.

 **[D/D/D Oracle King D'arc, DEF: 2000]**

"Battle!" I declared. "I attack D/D/D Oracle King D'arc with **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!"

I held the blade with both hands and pointed the balde toward's Reiji's monster, crackling blue electricity beginning to spark from the blade.

"Charging has reach maximum capacity! Witness this light! **Arondight…** "

 **"OVERLOAD!"**

A blue ray of lightning flashed from Arondight like a railgun.

"I activate the trap, **Dark Contract with the Witch**. "Reiji interrupted. "Once per turn, this card allows me to destroy any card on the field by discarding a **D/D** monster or **'Dark Contract'** card from my hand, but in exchange I will receive 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase. I discard **D/D Berfomet** to the graveyard in order to destroy **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!"

"Action Magic! **Mirror Barrier**!" I quickly countered with the card I snatched earlier. "I negate Arondight's destruction! Your D'arc is going down!"

Akaba Reiji quickly jumped onto one of the gears of my Field Spell and grabbed an action card under it.

"Action magic! **Choice of Miracle**! I choose the effect of my D'arc not being destroyed by battle this turn!"

"I still have **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg**!" I reminded Reiji as I willed the spiral sword to my hand.

"Caladbolg has a special ability! If this monster battles a monster in DEF mode, it gains 500 ATK points, and is able to inflict piercing damage to you!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladbolg, ATK: 2500 – 3000]**

"Pierce through! CALADBOLG!"

I stabbed the spiral blade forward and unleashed a green tornado which slashed through both Reiji and his Oracle King D'arc.

.

 **Reiji LP: 1000**

.

"During the End Phase of my turn, I choose to pay 1000 life points so I can keep Demonic Armaments Caladbolg on the field. I also keep Legendary Armaments Arondight on the field by removing its last overlay unit."

.

 **Ryouma LP: 3000**

"I set the last card in my hand and end my turn!" I finished.

.

It's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw! Since it's my Standby Phase, the effects of my three Dark Contract Cards currently out on the field activate!"

"You may have used **Contract Laundering** to remove that threat in your previous duel with Yuya, but not now!" I pointed out. "Take 3000 points of damage and lose!"

"Is that what you think?" Reiji let out a cold smile that made me shudder a bit. "Just like in business, there are ways to turn your losses into profits."

"The effect of **D/D/D Oracle King D'arc** activates! The 3000 points of damage that should have been dealt to me is negated, and my life points are increased by that amount instead! Life Elation!" As though proving his point, D'arc absorbed the damage from the three Dark Contracts and released a golden glow above Reiji.

.

 **Reiji LP: 4000**

.

"His life points are back to 4000!?"

"After all that damage…"

"Arghhhh! No way!" Futoshi shouted while holding his own head.

.

"What a troublesome monster effect…" I complained to my myself.

"It's time to move this duel to the next stage." Reiji continued. "With the effect of my two **Dark Contract with the Hellgate** , I add **D/D lamia** and **D/D Night Howling** to my hand!"

"I activate the effect of my **D/D Necro Slime** in my graveyard! By banishing this card and another D/D monster in my grave, I can perform another Fusion summon without a fusion card!"

"Again!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the specter wriggling in the darkness and give birth to a new king! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D **Raging Inferno King, Temujin**!" The flaming demon I saw yesterday appeared.

"I then normal summon **D/D Night Howling**! When this card is normal summoned, I can revive a D/D monster from my grave by reducing its ATK and DEF to zero. Return, god with the mismatched wings **D/D Berformet**!" The winged demon appeared once more.

.

"A tuner monster? That means the CEO is going to-" an audience member said.

.

"I tune my level 4 **D/D Berformet** to my Level 3 **D/D Night Howling**!"

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Be born! Level 7! **D/D/D Gale King Alexander**!" The mightly synchro king of the winds stood next to Temujin.

"The effect of **D/D/D Raging Inferno King, Temujin** activates!" Reiji resumed. "Once per turn when I special summon a D/D monster, I can summon back a D/D monster from my graveyard. Return back to the field, **D/D Berformet**!"

"Next, the effect of **D/D/D Gale King Alexander** activates. Once per turn when I special summon a D/D monster, I can summon back a D/D monster from my graveyard. Return back to the field, D **/D Night Howling**!"

"I use D/D Berfomet's effect to change Night Howling's level to 4!"

 **[D/D Night howling, level 3 - 4]**

.

"He has two level 4 monsters…"

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, an XYZ summon…" I stated with a scowl.

.

"I overlay my level 4 **D/D Berfomet** and **D/D Night Howling**! In order to subjugate all in this world. Now, descend onto the peak of the world! XYZ SHOUKAN! Be born! Rank 4! **D/D/D Surging Waves King Caesar**!"

I silently stood my ground as the four D/D/D kings leered down at me.

"I activate the effect of the Continous Trap, **Dark Contract with the witch**. By discarding my **D/D Lamia** , I can destroy a card on the field. I choose the destroy…"

Reiji pointed his finger towards the ceiling.

"This very Field Spell! **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation**!"

"Like I let you! I activate the Counter Trap, **Yasakani no Magatama**! If I have at least three Armaments monsters in my graveyard with different names, I can negate and destroy a spell/trap card. Your **Dark Contract with the Witch** is destroyed!"

"As I thought, this field spell is hiding something with those Forge Counters. But it will not matter if you are defeated first!" Reiji stated.

"I activate the effect of **D/D Harpy** from my hand. By sending this card to the graveyard, all D/D/D monsters I control will gain 300 ATK points and cannot be destroyed by battle till the end of the turn."

 **[D/D/D Oracle King D'arc ATK: 2800 – 3100]**

 **[D/D/D Raging Inferno King, Temujin AK: 2000 – 2300]**

 **[D/D/D Gale King Alexander ATK: 2500 – 2800]**

 **[D/D/D Surging Waves King Caesar ATK: 2400 – 2700]**

"Battle! I attack **Legendary Armaments Arondight** with **Surging Waves King Caesar**! End of Empire!"

I spotted an Action card a few meters behind and quickly grabbed it.

"Action Magic! **Aggressive Selector**! When my opponent controls at least 3 monsters, the one with the highest ATK is removed from play!"

"Let's get rid of the most troublesome one first! I remove **D/D/D Oracle King D'arc** with **Aggressive Selector**!" D'arc screamed in pain as a red portal swallowed her whole.

"Continue the attack, Caesar!" Reiji declared.

Arondight was smashed into pieces by a slash of the surging waves king.

"Since Arondight is destroyed, I can add an **Armaments** monster with a different name from my deck to my hand. I add **Famed Armaments Hrunting** to my hand!"

.

 **Ryouma LP: 3000**

.

"I attack **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** with D/D/D Gale King Alexander! "

I braced myself as the gust king diced the sword to pieces and took a chunk of my life points.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 2700**

.

"Since Caladbolg is destroyed, I can add an **Armaments** monster with a different name from my deck to my hand. I add **Famed Armaments Drynwyn** to my hand!" I yelled.

" **D/D/D** **Raging Inferno King Temujin** , attack Ryouma directly!"

"Oh boy, this is going to hurt…" I said as the flame king loomed over me while raising his blade.

"GARGGHHHHH!"

.

 **Ryouma LP: 400**

.

"RYOUMA-NII!"

"MR HERO!"

"He only has 400 Life points left…" Futoshi observed nervously.

.

"I still have some life!" I yelled as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"It's my turn! Draw!" I quickly glanced over my hand and made my move.

"The second effect of my **Dark Contract with the Witch** activates! During your turn, all my **D/D** monsters gain 1000 ATK points."

 **[D/D/D Raging Inferno King, Temujin AK: 2000 – 3000]**

 **[D/D/D Gale King Alexander ATK: 2500 – 3500]**

 **[D/D/D Surging Waves King Caesar ATK: 2400 – 3400]**

"Since my opponent controls special summoned monsters while I control no monsters, I can special summon **Famed Armaments Hrunting** from my hand!" The black blade stabbed itself into the ground beside me.

 **[Famed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"When Hrunting is summoned this way, I can revive an Armaments monster from my graveyard in DEF mode and copy its level! I choose to revive back **Famed Armaments Naegling** and make Hrunting's level 4!"

"When Naegling is special summoned, I can draw a card"

"I then normal summon **Famed Armaments Drynwyn**! With its effect, all Armaments monsters on the field get a level boost!"

 **[Famed Armaments Hrunting Level 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling level 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn level 5 ]**

"Since I summon 3 swords, **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation** gains 3 **Forge Counters**!"

 **[** **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation, Forge Counters: 9]**

"I overlay my three **level 5 Armaments** **Hrunting, Naegling and Drynwyn**! Ageless sword of the one true king, transcend time now to shine your holy light, and guide me to victory! Thou name is…"

"XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend! Rank 5! **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**!"

.

Everyone in the audience stopped talking as they witness the giant golden sword bathing the area in golden light.

"What is that giant sword!?" The guys pointed at the blade.

"It's so beautiful…" Some of the girls watched in awe as Excalibur slowly descended down.

.

"Continuing the duel, **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation** gains 1 more **Forge Counter** thanks to Excalibur's summoning!"

 **[** **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation, Forge Counters: 10]**

"Since Hrunting is used in an Xyz summon, I can negate the effects of **D/D/D Surging Waves King Caesar**!"The targeting D/D/D king slumped down on its knees as a dark aura surrounded it.

"Don't think I forget Caesar's ability to bring back all your monsters!" I stated to Reiji.

Reiji only smiled at my words.

"I play the Equip Spell Card, **Subjugation of the rebellion forces** to Excalibur!"

"Subjugation of the Rebellion?" Reiji echoed.

"Thanks to the effect of this card, when the equipped Excalibur destroys a monster by battle, all other monster on the opponent's field with the same type as the destroyed monster will also be obliterated." I explained.

"All my monsters!?"

"That's right! Now battle!" I declared. "At this moment, I activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**! By detaching all three of its overlay units, its ATK is doubled and you're unable to activate your set cards till the end of your turn."

 **[Legendary Armaments Excalibur, ATK: 5000]**

.

"An attack of 5000!?"

.

"I attack **Flame King Temujin** with Legendary Armaments Excalibur! And don't forget, thanks to **Subjugation of the Rebellion** , all your other fiend type monsters will be destroyed as well!"

"Are you ready? Now hear its name and engrave it to your heart! **EX…** "

I held the golden sword above me and the pillar of light extended towards the sky.

 **"CALIBUR!"**

"Action Magic! **Half-Shield**! The damage I take this turn is halved!" Reiji somehow managed to find yet another Action card. My god, how many of those cards are there!?

"It does not matter! Your field will still be permanently cleared!" I shouted back.

All three of Reiji's D/D/D kings roared in pain and vanished under the pillar of light

.

 **Reiji LP: 3000**

.

"I set one card and end my turn. During the End Phase, Excalibur is destroyed to it having no overlay units, it is destroyed, allowing me to add an **Armaments** monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add another **Famed Armaments Armas** to my hand."

.

"My turn." Reiji stated. "Draw!"

"Thanks to your three Dark Contracts, you will take 3000 points of damage!" I stated.

"I always have a way prepare for that!" Reiji answered back. "I activate the effect of D/D Harpy in my graveyard! By banishing this card and one other D/D/D monster in my graveyard from the game, I can destroy up to two Dark Contract cards I control!"

"What!?"

"I banish D/D Harpy and D/D/D Inferno King Temujin from my grave to destroy my Dark Contract with the Witch!"

"I only take 2000 points of damage!" Reiji winced in pain as dark smoke started to emit from his body, showing the price he had to pay for his Dark Contract Cards.

.

 **Reiji LP: 1000**

.

"He survived!" someone from the audience yelled.

"But you only have 1000 Life points left!"

"Allow me to praise you Ryouma. You are indeed strong, and you will definitely be needed for the upcoming war."

"What are you talking about!? What war!?" I demanded.

"It is only right for me to respond in kind by beating you with everything I have! With the effects of my two **Dark Contract with the Hellgate** , I add D/D Savant Galilei and D/D Savant Kepler to my hand!"

"T-those two cards are the pendulum cards you used against Yuya yesterday!"

.

"Did he say pendulum cards?"

"Don't tell me Akaba Reiji can also…"

.

"Yes, they displayed a malfunction yesterday due to some error in the card creation, but now you will be able to witness the true power of these two cards!"

"I trust you know what's going to happen next" Reiji stated before revealing to me and the audience the two D/D Pendulum cards. "Using my **Scale 1 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Galilei** , and the **Scale 10 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler** , I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Upon placing the two cards on his duel disk, the word 'PENDULUM' appeared on it. Immediately afterwards, two columns of blue light appeared beside Reiji with robotic-looking monsters in them.

"I can now simultaneously summon monsters between levels 2 and 9!" Reiji declared. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

From the portal above Reiji, a mass of purple energy like I witness yesterday shot out, solidifying into three familiar giant robotic monsters with pulsating purple cores in them.

"Behold!" Reiji pointed at his monsters. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, **D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon**!"

 **[D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon, Pendulum, Scale: 4, Level 8, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 3000. DEF: 1000]**

"Before you start your Battle Phase, I can activate this card! Continuous Trap, Tribe Barricade!" I quickly activated a Continuous Trap which showed a couple of Dark World monsters being blocked by a golden fence.

"When this card activates, I can declare a monster type. Until the end of the turn, monsters with the same type as the one I declared cannot attack. I choose **Fiend Type**!"

.

"Great! Now Akaba Reiji cannot attack with his D/D/D monsters." Tatsuya did a fist bump with Futoshi.

.

"I figured you will try to stop my attacks with one of your traps, so I'll do this instead." Reiji smirked while he pointed his finger towards the sky.

"I overlay my two level 8 **D/D/D Hell Armageddons**!"

"From Pendulum Summon to Xyz Summoning!?" I stared in disbelief as Reiji started to chant.

"When the two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! XYZ SHOUKAN! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! **D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga**!"

 **[D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga, XYZ, Rank 8, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 3500. DEF: 3000]**

A huge horned demon appeared sitting on a stone throne, two purple overlay units orbiting it.

"When this card is XYZ summoned, other cards and their effects cannot be activated on the field. In addition, all cards on the field have their effects negated!" The new demon king slammed his fist and my trap card turned to a shade of gray.

"Wait, that means Action Cards…"

"Are useless. Furthermore, your Trap, Tribe Barricade is negated!"

"But **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation** , cannot be affected by monster effects!"

"It does not matter! First, **D/D/D Hell Armageddon** will attack you directly!" Reiji declared.

"I activate the effect of the second **Famed Armaments Armas** in my hand! By sending this card to the grave, I negate your direct attack!"

"Then Kali Yuya will finish the job! Reduce the rest of his life points! Twin Break Shot!"

"I activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Arondight** from my graveyard!"

"When I am attacked directly, I can special summon an **'Excalibur'** monster from the graveyard in DEF mode, but it is banished when it is removed from the field." The golden sword appeared to block the direct attack.

.

"Since he cannot activate effects on the field, that guy is activating effects from the hand and graveyard!"

.

"Destroy Excalibur, Kali Yuga!" Twin burst of purple lightning caused the golden sword to disintegrate into golden particles.

"That was way too close" I muttered while sweating.

"You managed to work around the effect of Kali Yuga, color me impressed. Turn end" Reiji finished his turn.

.

"My turn! Draw!" I declared.

"I'm ending this now! During the Standby Phase, the effect of **Famed Armaments Failnaught** activates! Since I do no control monsters, I can special summon this card in DEF mode." The green dragon bow manifested for a third time today.

"I activate the special ability of **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation**! By removing any number of Forge Counters from this card, I can summon an Armaments monster from my deck, hand or graveyard which has a level equal to the number of counters I removed, regardless of the summoning conditions!"

"I choose to remove 8 Forge Counters from **Niðavellir the Forge of Creation**!" The gears in the giant workshop started to move and release a stream of molten iron in front of me, slowing taking shape of what I wish to summon.

"I choose to revive my **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg**!" The spiral sword burst forth from the molten shell and levitated to my side.

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** **, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800]**

"Impressive display, but your new sword still falls short of my two D/D/D Kings." Reiji commented.

"Who says I am going to attack? Did you not hear me? I'm going to end it this turn!"

"I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Failnaught**!"

.

"That's right! Ryouma-nii explained this during the first turn!" Tatsuya remembered. "If he cannot battle, he can still deal effect damage!"

.

"During a turn where I did not deal damage to my opponent, I can tribute one Armaments monster to deal half its ATK points to the opposing player. I tribute the 2500 ATK **Caladbolg** to deal 1250 points of damage to you!" I stated.

I nocked Calahbolg to the bow this time and got into my stance, letting the spiral sword morph into a more aerodynamic form as an arrow. The green aura Caladbolg was emitting was now dangerously compressed and threatening to be let loose explosively.

The audience watched with bated breath as I aimed the projectile straight towards Reiji.

"My soul is distorted. My steel is corrupted. My core is twisted in madness. **PIERCE THROUGH HIM! CALADBOLG!** "

 _ **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR"**_

I released the arrow, watching the arrow reach Reiji with sonic speed, soaring through the air in a brief flash of emerald light.

Akaba Reiji widen his eyes in shock as the arrow exploded upon contact, engulfing him in a fiery explosion.

…

…

For a moment, the entire field was covered in smoke. Everyone watching was struggling to see what has happened to the both me and Akaba Reiji.

"It's over." I said to no one in particular.

"Is that what you think?"

I froze at those words and look closely across the heavy smoke, to see Akaba Reiji standing tall without a single scratch.

"Impossible… you should have lost due to the effect damage!" I looked at Reiji's Life points again to find out that…

.

 **Akaba Reiji LP: 1000**

.

"How!?" I yelled in disbelief

"He survived!?"

.

"Before the effect damage hit me, I activate the Continuous Trap, **Dark Contract with the Fallen Angel**." Akaba Reiji walked to the side to reveal his hidden Dark Contract. The new contract card showed a king kneeling before a Darklord Zerato sitting on a dark throne.

"That's the card you set during your second turn! I was wondering why you never activated it…" I whispered in shock.

"In exchange for paying 1000 life points during my Standby Phase, this card negates all effect damage dealt to me during my opponent's turn. In addition, the damage I should have taken will be transferred to you instead. Did you really think I would forget the effect of Famed Armaments Failnaught in your graveyard?" Reiji stated with a stoic expression.

"So you already had a counter for that... I've been dancing in the palm of your hand haven't I?" I asked while smiling slightly.

"You were good, but not good enough." Reiji said as he pointed at me. "By the effect of Dark Contract with the Fallen Angel, you will receive **1250 points of damage** instead!"

The **Dark Contract with the Fallen Angel** card flashed green for a moment before sending a huge beam of energy similar to Caladbolg right towards me.

.

"No way…"

My side of the field exploded.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 0**

 **Akaba Reiji: WIN**

.

.

.

 **So what do you guys think? Thank you guys for the reviews so far! I did not really expect much out of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Duelist of Steel when it started. Oh, and for Royal2 who is asking if whether Ryouma is the recreation of King Arthur in this universe, there's nothing I can say about that for now, his character is still in development.**

 **I hope you guys can give me even more reviews to how you feel about the story so far. Thanks again and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Duelist of Steel.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sword & The Hidden Power

**Chapter 7: The Sword & The Hidden Power**

.

 **In an unknown location:**

.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar landscape. The broken throne erected in the distance and countless swords stabbed in the barren ground, reflecting the eternal sunset.

"This place again?" I groaned as I pulled myself up from the ground.

I strained my eyes to look for the golden-eyed girl, but she was currently nowhere in sight. Finding myself all alone in this strange landscape, I started to walk aimlessly.

As I walked past the endless field of swords, I noticed a few familiar blades amongst the countless swords. I walked towards the one which looks like Famed Armaments Hrunting, removing it from the soil and appraised it.

 _'It's the same…'_ I thought to myself.

I stabbed the blade back to the ground and continued walking. I suddenly spotted a one-meter long silver and blue sword a few feet away from where I was standing. It was a beautiful two-handed silver broadsword with a large blue jewel embedded in the hilt. The sword's guard was fashioned like a horned dragon's head, its blue eyes glowing with the blue jewel.

I slowly extended my hand to grab the sword's handle. Much to my shock, the blade passed through my hands like smoke.

"You are not ready to hold that blade. It has not acknowledged you yet." I heard someone stated behind me.

I turn around to see the orange haired golden-eyed girl standing behind me, her flaming orange hair flowing in the dry wind.

"So, I'm back here again…" I said.

"That's right. Yes, you are." The girl replied.

"I'm not dead, am I?"

…

…

"Pfttt!" The girl covered her mouth in a useless attempt to suppressed her giggles.

"Oiiii!" I had a tick mark on my forehead.

"I apologise." The girl cleared her throat before resuming. "No, you are not dead. You are merely pulled into this space the moment you lost to Akaba Reiji."

"That's right…I lost didn't I" I smiled wryly as I recalled the last few moments of the duel when Reiji reflected the effect damage back to me.

"Are you sad?" The girl asked.

"Not really, It's kind of a refreshing feeling I guess." I answered.

"I see…"

…

…

"So…" I asked awkwardly. "Why am I here again?"

The girl close her eyes while she held out her hand. The space between us glowed blue for a moment before three very familiar swords materialised.

"Sword of the lake **Arondight** , Spiral sword **Caladbolg** and Sword of the King **Excalibur** …" I muttered.

"Correct. as each day passes, you are able to extract power from this place through the various summoning methods."

"Today, I am here to give you a gift." She smiled.

"A gift you say?" I echoed.

"Well, gifts actually, they have been eager to meet you." The golden eyed girl held out both hands and concentrated. After a few seconds, blue lightning flashed from her hands, solidifying into two huge shapes in front of her.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful pair of blades floating in front of her. The two one meter long blades were identical in shape and their curved blades resembled a crescent moon. The only difference was their colour scheme. One was black in colour and is covered in a glowing red hexagonal pattern while the other was white in colour and had a smooth shine of polished white metal. Both of them had a yin-yang symbol on their guards, and the blades seem to resonate with each other.

"They're beautiful…" I stared in awe. "What masterpieces! What are their names?"

"Their names are **Kanshou** and **Bakuya** , the married twin blades." The girl answered with a smile. "Said to be forged by an ancient blacksmith and his wife, these blades were formed out of their love for each other."

She then pushed the blades lightly, causing them to float towards me. "They are yours to hold now."

As I cautiously touched the blades, they began to give off a gentle heat, as though they have been yearning me to hold them. The twin married swords then glowed and transformed into cards.

I looked at the two new cards in my hand. They were monster cards, however, half of the cards were coloured green and the other a brown colour. In addition, both of them had a blue and red coloured arrow with some kind of effect written in a rectangle above its usual text.

"Wait, these are-"

"Pendulum cards?" The girl finished. "Yes, with these, you have the power to Pendulum summon as well. Your fight with Reiji has apparently unlocked that possibility."

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and the sky started shaking.

"What's happening!?" I shouted.

"Looks like your time here is up." The girl responded. "Your consciousness will be sent back to the real world along with the new additions with your deck."

"Wait! I still have-"

"The next time you come back here, you better remember your true name." The girl smiled while placing a finger on my forehead. "We'll meet again."

…

…

Back in Miami Park:

.

"Ryou-nii!"

"Ryouma-niichan!"

.

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky. The faces of Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi came into my vision with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Ryouma-niisan?"

"I'm okay…How long was I out? I asked.

"Close to a minute," Fustoshi replied. "But we were really getting worried for a moment."

Akaba Reiji who was standing at the side move forward and extended a helping help towards me. "You were magnificent Ryouma, that was a good duel."

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand in response. "Be prepared for a revenge match in the future."

"When that time comes," Reiji answered. "Let me see your true strength."

With that, the park erupted into cheers, signalling the end of the intense duel between me and Akaba Reiji.

.

.

.

A few days later:

"Are you really okay now Yuya?" Yuzu enquired worriedly.

"Of course!" Yuya laughed with a goofy grin. "Thanks to the principal I finally managed to understand: I have to step up and become a role model as the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning! Just like my father and his Entertainment Duelling!"

"Don't sweat it Yuya! It's only natural for a hot-blooded man like me to teach my students!" Shuzo praised himself in the process.

"That's the spirit Yuya! I, the man Gongenzaka, agrees wholeheartedly with your newfound resolve! In response, I shall take my Steadfast Duelling to new heights as well! UOHHHHH!" Gongenzka shouted.

"Ehh.. good for you!" Yuzu couldn't help but sweatdrop at Gongenzaka's overpassionate response.

"But still, we did not expect Akaba Reiji to challenge Ryouma to a duel and beat him." Sora nonchalantly said with a lollipop in his mouth. "I kind of expected Ryouma to win…"

"Its best not to underestimate Akaba Reiji Sora." Shuzo reminded him. "He is known as one of the best Duelist in the City for a reason."

"Not only that!" Yuzu started to laugh. "Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi have not been able to stop talking about Ryouma's duel ever since they came back."

"That's to be expected," Gongenzaka stated. "The entire duel was recorded and spread all over the net. Looks like Ryouma has become somewhat well known."

Shuzo proudly nodded his head at Gongenzaka's words. "As to be expected from the newest member! The hero of our You Show Duel School!"

"Oh, speaking of our 'Hero'," Sora suddenly smiled gleefully. "Apparently Ryouma has a new nickname in town."

Yuya smiled gleefully. "Oh yeah, I remember! Some people were mentioning it along the way here."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Yuzu questioned with a confused look.

"You haven't heard about it Yuzu?"

Shuzo started to explain to Yuzu. "Apparently some people gave Ryouma a nickname due to the nature of his deck and the way he fights. He is now known as…"

.

.

.

 **[The Duelist of Steel]**

.

.

.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Duelist of Steel. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Sword & The Agent

**Chapter 7: The Sword & The Agent from Fusion**

.

 **In the Fusion Dimension:**

.

"Still no reports regarding the escaped prisoner!?"

"Commander Phoenix," The soldier replied with an exasperated tone. "For the past two weeks we have scoured the entire island for the prisoner, and we have found nothing so far. The only possibility is that he has somehow escaped from Academia island and fled to the residential district."

"And…?" Edo raised an eyebrow.

"…we have also found nothing." The Obelisk Blue soldier avoid eye contact.

"Urgh…never mind that. How are the Tyler sisters and Commander Barrett doing?"

"They have mostly recovered, and Commander Barrett himself has been requesting to search for Prisoner No.31 Ryouma."

"Tell him that's impossible when we don't even have a clue to where he is." Edo order while massaging his temples.

…

…

"Actually sir, we received some interesting news from an agent stationed at the standard dimension." The soldier stated nervously.

"The Standard Dimension? This better be good, what is it?"

"According to our agent, there is someone known as [The Duelist of Steel] in Miami City."

" **The Duelist of Steel**?" Edo repeated.

"Yes sir, he is a person who is reported to be using various swords and other weapons in his deck, along with his unusual duelling style of wielding them in battle."

…

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes, it is possible. Prisoner No.31 has somehow escaped to the Standard Dimension."

"Send a team of Obelisk forces to rendezvous with the standard agent. Send them the profile of the escapee Ryouma and order them to bring him back here!"

"As you ordered." The soldier complied. "But sir, would one team be enough? He managed to beat three entire squadrons after all…"

"We are short-handed as it is right now," Edo explained. "Besides, we have Kaori stationed there."

"But isn't Private agent Kaori…" The soldier asked.

"Yes, yes I know. But she should be fine since it is Academia's orders." Edo began to sigh. "She would be even better than that unstable Yuri if not for her clumsiness…"

.

"Heh… Looks like you guys are talking about something very interesting, mind if I join?"

Edo turned around to see a boy with purple hair, red eyes wearing a purple Academia uniform approaching.

"Yuri…" Edo frowned at his arrival.

"You don't look that happy to see me, I'm hurt!" Yuri faked a pained look.

"Stop fooling around, aren't you supposed to be in the Xyz dimension?" Edo asked.

"There are times the predator must rest from hunting weaklings…by the way I've heard. A prisoner escaped on your supervision? That's hilarious!"

"Mind your own business, Yuri." Edo growled.

"Okay, okay. I can't wait to meet this [Duelist of Steel]." Yuri licked his lips. "Ciao!"

With that, Yuri walked away.

…

Edo turned his attention back towards the soldiers.

"Regardless, we have to catch him as soon as possible. For the glory of Academia!"

 **"FOR THE GLORY OF ACADEMIA!"**

.

.

.

 **Standard Dimension Miami City Alley Way:**

.

"This rain isn't really stopping" I muttered while I took cover in an alleyway.

All the times when I forgot to bring my umbrella, it had to be today.

I was raking up wins in preparation for the upcoming Miami City Championships, managing to increase my current winning percentage to 55 per cent win rate. My mistake of challenging Gongenzaka just when he obtained a new synchro monster cost me the extra effort of duelling more people to achieve my quota.

"Am I going to be stuck here for the next hour…?" I thought aloud.

"I-I found you!" A rather timid voice female voice said. "Prisoner No. 31 Ryouma!"

I turned around quickly at the mention of that name and saw the stranger.

A rather pretty girl a few inches shorter than I stepped forward from the shadows. She had long raven black hair braided with a yellow band with bangs covering her forehead, and had bright yellow eyes. She wore an unbuttoned yellow blazer that extended to the waist. The blazer had a white band at the cuffs of the arms and around the shoulder. She also wore a short skirt along with dark brown boots.

"Who are you? How do you know that name!?" I asked cautiously.

"My name is Kaori Kinohana, Agent and soldier of Academia! By the orders of Commander Edo Phoenix, I-I am here to capture you and take you back to Academia!" The girl called Kaori stuttered a bit.

"So that wretched place is called Academia. How did you guys found me!?'

"You have been quite famous yourself, being the **[Duelist of Steel]** everyone talks about in this place."

"And by the way," Kaori continued while removing her wet hair off her face. "Do you know how hard it is to find you in this rain!? Now I'm drenched!" She started to complain.

"Umm…sorry?"

"Anyway, duel me!" she gestured towards the street while activating her shield-shaped duel disk with a yellow energy blade.

"Wait a sec, right now? Can't we wait till it stops raining!?" I asked.

"Duel me right now!" She shouted. "I am g-going to punish you for defying Academia!"

 _What's wrong with this girl?_

"I didn't even- you know what, let's just duel, I need a shower anyway. It's been a long day." I sighed as I stepped out into the rain, readying my white duel disk.

 **"DUEL!"** we shouted.

.

 **Kaori LP: 4000**

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

.

"I'll take the first move!" Kaori declared. "I normal summon **Wonderland White Rabbit** from my hand." A cute, bipedal snow white rabbit wearing a formal coat decorated with a huge yellow crystal with a cursive W appeared on the field, checking its pocket watch.

 _If Ayu or Yuzu were here, they would have screamed about how cute it was._

 **[Wonderland White Rabbit. Level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800]**

"I activate this guy's effect!" She stated. "When **Wonderland White Rabbit** is normal or special summoned, I can add a ' **Wonderland** ' card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** to my hand!"

"Next, I activate the effect of **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** from my hand. By returning a **'Wonderland'** monster from my field back to my hand, I can special summon this card. I return **Wonderland White Rabbit** to my hand to summon my favourite partner, **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland**!"

The white rabbit waved goodbye before a beautiful girl took its place. Alice had long blonde hair with sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She wore a formal blue ballroom dress with a large yellow crystal on her dress and respectfully bowed at me.

 **[Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland, level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600]**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" She said as she concluded her turn.

.

.

"So your deck is based off the story of Alice in Wonderland? Interesting…I draw!" I declared.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Frontline Armory**! Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can special summon an **'Armaments'** monster from my hand. I special summon **Famed Armaments Kamula** from my hand!"

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800]**

"Next, I normal summon **Famed Armaments Orna**. Through its effect when summoned, I can special summon **Famed Armaments** **Mistilteinn** from my hand.

 **[Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000]**

 **[Famed Armaments Misilteinn, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

The swords of earth, jewels and wind respectively gathered dutifully to my side.

"I activate the Spell, **Cards of treasured Armaments**!" The card showed two cards spiralling around Excalibur. "If I have three or more Armaments on my field, I can draw 2 cards!"

"The effect of my **Famed Armaments Misilteinn activates**! As long as this card remains on the field, all Armaments monster gains 500 ATK points!"

.

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, ATK: 1600 – 2100]**

 **[Famed Armaments Orna, ATK: 200 – 700]**

 **[Famed Armaments Misilteinn, ATK: 1500 – 2000]**

.

"I don't know what those two set cards she placed are, I better play solid…" I thought as I proceeded to hold Kamula in my left hand.

"Battle! I attack **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** with Kamula!"

"I activate my trap!" Kaori cried out. " **Grow & Shrink**!" The trap showed Alice shrinking after drinking a blue potion. "I can activate this card when one of my **Wonderland** monsters is attacked. During this battle, your monster's ATK points are reduced by half, and my monster's ATK is increased by that same amount!"

"What did you say!?' I stopped midway as a yellow aura drained Kamula to half its size in my hand while boosting Wonderland Alice's ATK points.

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, ATK: 2100 – 1050]**

 **[Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland, ATK: 1600 – 2650]**

"The second effect or Grow & Shrink activates! If I have an **'Alice'** monster out on the field, I can switch one of your monsters into DEF mode. I choose to switch **Famed Armaments** **Mistilteinn** into DEF mode!"

"You will be taking damage instead!" Kaori yelled triumphantly.

"I activate the Quick-play Spell, **Welding Fusion**!" I shouted. "Using the battle phase, I can send fusion materials to the graveyard to fusion summon an **Armaments** Monster!"

"A fusion summon during the battle phase!?" Kaori's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I fuse the Wind Attribute **Misilteinn** and the **Kamula** on my field to fusion summon! Two blades from legends of old will join forces to release the raging hurricane that tears everything in its path to shreds! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Pierce through, level 8! **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg**!"

The spiral sword of storms appeared with a massive whirlwind.

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** **, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800]**

"Continuing the battle!" I declared. "I attack **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** once again with **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg! PIERCE THROUGH!** " I shouted as I readied Caladbolg.

"Don't think so!" Kaori interrupted while revealing one of the cards in her hand. "I activate the effect of **Mischief of Wonderland, Cheshire Cat** in my hand! When I am attacked directly, or an **Alice** is targeted for an attack, I can special summon this kitty in DEF mode!"

A pair of yellow glowing eyes and a wide smile appeared in thin air, much to my shock. I only realised it was a floating smiling cat when the rest of its body materialised. It looked like a grey tabby cat wearing a golden collar with a yellow orb on it.

 **[Mischief of Wonderland, Cheshire Cat, Level 2, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800]**

"When **Mischief of Wonderland, Cheshire Cat** is summoned this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and your attack is redirected to this card!"

"That defence will be useless!" I said as I unleashed a tornado towards Chesire Cat.

"When **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** attacks a monster in DEF mode, it gains 500 ATK points, and it inflicts piercing damage to the player!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladbolg, ATK: 3000]**

Kaori grimaced as her life points took a hit.

.

 **Kaori LP: 2800**

.

"I set one card and end my turn. At this moment, the effects of my two Armaments cards activate! I choose to pay 1000 life points so that **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** remains on the field. **Famed Armaments Orna** is destroyed and I can add an Armaments monster with a different name to my hand. I add **Famed Armaments Eckesachs** to my hand!" I explained while finishing my turn.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 3000**

.

"It's time for you to witness the might of Academia!" Kaori told me. "I draw! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Mad Tea Party**!" The card showed many Wonderland residents dancing merrily around a tea party table. "Once per turn, when I special summon a **Wonderland** monster, I can special summon another Wonderland monster from my hand or deck, given that it's level 4 or lower."

"I summon my **Wonderland White Rabbit** once more!" The cute critter appeared with a hop. "Through its effect, I can add a ' **Wonderland** ' card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add **Wonderland Assassin, Mad Knight Jack** to my hand!"

"Next I activate **Polymerisation** from my hand!" Kaori stated.

"As expected." I muttered.

.

"I fuse my **Wonderland White Rabbit** , **Mischief of Wonderland Cheshire Cat** , and **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland**! One who invites into the mysterious world, gleaming eyes of the magical night, guide the wandering maiden into the mystical vortex and create a new power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Swoop down! Winged guardian of the mysterious world! Level 8, **Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon**!"

A humongous griffon landed in front of Kaori with a loud screech, baring its claws and expanding its wings in full span. Trump-Griffon ad a huge yellow orb with a W symbol just like all other Wonderland monsters, and instead of feathers, its wings are made up of countless large poker cards.

 **[Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon, Level 8, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1300]**

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Kaori stated as her griffon playfully pecked at her. "I activate the effect of the Trap, **Mad Tea Party**! Since I special summoned a Wonderland monster, I get to summon back my **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** from my graveyard. Come back Alice!"

The blonde maiden returned with a bow.

"The effect of my **Wonderland Trump-Griffon** activate! When he is summoned, I can return a monster on your field back to your hand!"

"What!? Back to my hand?" I gasped at that ridiculous effect.

"Furthermore, if an **'Alice'** is on my field, I can return an additional card to your deck as well!"

The griffon gave a screech and started flapping his wings.

"I choose to return that facedown card of your yours. Go Trump-Griffon! Wingbeat return!" Kaori yelled.

"Before you can do that, I'll just activate the trap!" I interrupted. "I activate the trap, **Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami**! This trap creates a mirror token with the same ATK and DEF points of the monster on your field with the highest ATK points! I create a mirror token of **Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon!** "

A soon as I said that, A shadowy version of Trump-Griffon appeared on my side of the field.

 **[Mirror Token, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2300]**

.

"Your Caladbolg is still going to be sent back to the Extra Deck!" She pointed out.

The griffon flapped its wings and sent the spiral drill sword packing back to the Extra Deck.

"Since **Caladbolg** is removed from the field this way, it cannot activate its effects… but I still have my mirror token as a shield!"

"I activate the Spell, **Unreasonable Demand: Off with Their Heads**!" The card showed a red-haired queen overseeing an execution. "By tributing one **Wonderland** monster, I can destroy a monster on the field can inflict 500 points of damage to its controller. I choose to release **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** , to destroy your mirror token!"

I watched as a large guillotine appeared above my copy of Wonderland Griffon mirror token. It screeched in pain as the blade dropped and sliced its head off. A few metal shards also hit me as my life points dropped a little.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 2500**

.

"Battle! I attack you directly with **Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon**!" Kaori declared.

"I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Eckesachs in my hand**!" I countered frantically as I slid the card into the graveyard. "When I am receiving battle or effect damage, I can send this card to the graveyard and reduce the damage I take by Eckesachs' 1800 ATK points. Therefore the damage I take is reduced to 800 points!"

A red sword with a flame design stabbed inside through Wonderland Trump-Griffon, causing it to lose power.

I braced myself as I was hit by the griffon.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 1700**

.

"Give up" The girl stated while I staggered to my feet. "If you surrender now, I promised you that the punishment will not be severe."

"Don't you dare pity me!" I snarled. "I've seen what you did to those prisoners back in the facility! You expect me to believe those words!?"

Kaori was silent for a while. She lowered her head before answering. "It cannot be helped, we are the soldiers of Academia. The least we can do is fight and serve our home!"

"Even if it means capturing and torturing people?"

"That, that's just how it is! We have to win the war no matter what! For the sake of all dimensions! Don't talk like you understand!"

 _So there are more than 2 dimensions…_

.

"Say what you want, I'm still planning to win! My turn, draw!" I continued without waiting for an answer.

" I special summon **Famed Armaments Hrunting** from my hand." The black sword appeared and stabbed itself in the ground.

 **[Famed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"I can special summon it as long as I have no monsters and my opponent controls special summoned monsters. When it is special summoned this way, I can revive an **Armaments** monster in my graveyard in DEF mode and copy its level. I will bring back **Famed Armaments Kamula**!"

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800]**

"Wait are you going to-"

"That's correct! I overlay my level 4 **Famed Armaments Hrunting** and **Kamula**!" The two swords turned into purple rays of light and entered the cosmic portal.

"This is a blade of a knight who has sworn eternal loyalty to his king! Appear once more from the edges of time, and guide me to victory! Thou name is…"

"Descend! Rank 4, **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!"

The light blue and gold sword descended from the portal, illuminating the field with a soft blue glow.

 **[Legendary Armaments Arondight, Rank 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800, OU: 2]**

.

"I activate the effect of Arondight! By using one overlay unit, I negate Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon's effects and switch it into DEF mode!"

I swung the sword and sent a blue jolt of electricity at griffon, forcing it to screech in pain and switch its battle position.

 **[Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon, DEF: 2300]**

"Battle!" I declared. "I attack Wonderland Guardian Trump-Griffon with Legendary Armaments Arondight!"

I held the blade with both hands and pointed the Blade toward's Kaori's monster, crackling blue electricity beginning to spark from the blade.

 **"Charging has reach maximum capacity! Witness this light! Arondight…"**

Blue electricity shot out like a mini railgun.

 **"OVERLOAD!"**

.

Wonderland Trump-Griffon screeched in pain as the lightning bore a hole in its chest.

"Trump-griffon!" Kaori cried out as her monster disappeared. "You'll pay for that!"

.

 **Kaori LP: 2800**

.

"I set one card and end my turn! At this moment, I choose to keep **Legendary Armaments Arondight** on my field by detaching its last overlay unit!"

.

"My turn!" Kaori declared. "Draw!"

"I activate the Spell, **Absolem's Guidance**!" The spell portrayed a humanoid caterpillar reading off a scroll to Alice, the Wanderer of Wonderland. "This card lets me discard one card, in order to return any **Wonderland** card I want back to my hand! I return **Alice, the Wanderer of Wonderland back to my hand**!"

"When there are no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon **Wonderland March Hare** from my hand!"

A brown-furred rabbit wearing a bright bowtie appeared with a large top hat in its hand, a large yellow gem embedded in it.

 **[Wonderland March Hare, Level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200]**

"The effect of the Trap, **Mad Tea Party** activates! Since I special summon **Wonderland March Hare** , I can special summon a level 4 or lower **Wonderland monster** from my hand or grave. I special summon **Wonderland Knave Mad Knight Jack** from my graveyard!"

A tall deformed black knight appeared on the field riding a black steed. Its helmet had a red plume and its visor was shaped like a heart. Three yellow gems decorated its breastplate.

 **[Wonderland Knave Mad Knight Jack, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200]**

"I then normal summon **Alice, the Wanderer of Wonderland** to the field once more!"

"The effect of **Wonderland March Hare activates**! Once per turn, he allows me to draw cards equal to the number of Wonderland monsters on the field beside March Hare. I have two other **Wonderland** monsters, I draw two cards! In addition, since there is an 'Alice' on the field, March Hare allow lets me take a **Polymerisation** card from my deck or graveyard!"

"Another fusion summon…" I though aloud.

"I activate the Spell, **Polymerisation**! I fuse **Wonderland March Hare** , **Wonderland Knave Mad Knight Jack** , and **Alice, the Wanderer of Wonderland**!"

"For the sake of Academia, I will finish this with my ace monster! Mad rabbit of the mysterious lands, join forces with the scourge of the tyrant queen, and guide the wandering maiden into the mystical vortex! At this moment, the leader of this mad tea party shall descend and bring you down in hysterical laughter! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Come out and play! Level 8, **Wonderland Trickster, Mad-Hatter Magician!** "

From the swirling vortex behind Kaori, a storm of yellow petals swarmed the field. In flash of golden light, Kaori's ace was revealed.

Mad-Hatter Magician was a tall man whose top of of his face was covered by a extremely tall top hat. Wisps of silver hair and a beard could be seen with his mischievous smile. He was dressed in a yellow suit like a ringmaster with golden armor decorated with yellow gems. He twirled his cane playfully and descended beside Kaori.

 **[Wonderland Trickster, Mad-Hatter Magician, Level 8, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

"The effect of **Mad-Hatter Magician** activates! Once per turn, I can special summon a **Wonderland** monster back from the grave! Come back **Wonderland White Rabbit**!" Kaori shouted.

The white rabbit appeared once more.

"When **Wonderland White Rabbit** is normal or special summoned, I can add a 'Wonderland' card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add **Wonderland Double Guardna, Dum & Dee** to my hand!" Kaori explained once more.

" **Wonderland Trickster, Mad Hatter Magician** 's second effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy a **Wonderland** card I control to return one monster on my opponent's field back to his hand! I destroy **Wonderland White Rabbit**!"

"What!? Again!? Come on!" I groaned.

"Return **Legendary Armaments Arondight** to his Extra Deck Mad Hatter Magician! Party Trick!"

The magician laughed playfully laughed as he pointed his cane towards **Legendary Armaments Arondight** , causing it to burst into bubbles.

"Your field is wide open! **Wonderland Trickster Mad Hatter Magician** attack the escapee Ryouma directly!"

"I activate the Trap, **Taiyou no Tate: Sun shield Svalinn**!" I countered. "By paying half my life points, I can end the battle phase!"

"Your traps are really annoying!" Kaori complained

" **Taiyou no Tate: Sun shield Svalinn** 's second effect activates! This card special summons itself as a level 4 Armaments monster with DEF points equal to the amount of Life Points I paid earlier!"

 **[Taiyou no Tate: Sun shield Svalinn, Trap, Level 4, Fire, Fairy, DEF: 850]**

"Turn end!" Kaori concluded.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 850**

.

"My turn, Draw!"

.

 ** _Play Fate/ Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works Theme]_**

.

"I activate the Spell, **Merlin's Guidance**." The card showed a young wizard with long white hair holding a jewelled staff and reading out of a spell book. "By destroying a Spell or Trap card on my field, this card lets me revive a level 4 or lower **Armaments** monster. I also get to add a Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

"By destroying **Frontline Armory** on my field, I add the Quick-Play Spell, **Armaments Change** , and I revive the **Famed Armaments Solaris** to the field."

In a flash of white light, a sword with a transparent blade and a white handle appeared. A glowing yellow core glowed from within the transparent blade.

 **[Famed Armaments Solaris, Level 4, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1500]**

"Solaris has a special ability, it can be counted as any attribute while on the field, hand or graveyard." I stated. "I then activate the Spell I just added, **Armaments Change**!" The card showed a knight switching his sword for a spear in a dark workshop.

" **Armaments Change** lets me tribute an Armaments monster with a level to special summon another Armaments monster in my hand or graveyard as long as it has an equal or lower level. I tribute **Sun Shield Svalinn** to revive **Famed Armaments Eckesachs** from my graveyard!" I stated.

Famed Armaments Eckesachs was a fiery red blade which has a fire-like design on the guard.

 **[Famed Armaments Eckesachs, Level 4, Fire, Fairy, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200]**

"I activate the effect of Welding Fusion in my graveyard! By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can fuse two Armaments monsters on the field to perform a fusion summon!"

"Another fusion summoning!?" Kaori echoed in shock.

.

In my mind, a silhouette of a muscular man holding a giant axe flashed before my eyes. His bulging muscles shone under the sun, and his golden axe gleamed gold.

"I fuse the Fire-attribute **Famed Armaments Eckesachs** and **Famed Armaments Solaris** being treated as Fire-attribute!" The two swords burst into flames and spiralled into the swirling portal behind me.

"Two blades from the legends of old will join forces to release the scorching inferno that burns everything to cinders! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Explode, level 8! **Demonic Armaments, Battle Axe Rhitta**!"

As I finished chanting, a torrent of flames burst forth from the portal, causing both me and Kaori to winced from the heat. After a while, the flames condensed and solidified, revealing a massive battle axe.

 **Demonic Armaments Rhitta** was a giant two-handed golden ornamental axe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, similar to a monk's spade. Where the blade head meets the guard, a face of a maiden with flowing hair was carved. The handle was dark blue with golden designs like a swirling fire. The axe was giving off so much heat that the rain falling on it instantly evaporated.

 **[Demonic Armaments Rhitta, Level 8, Fire, Fiend, ATK: ?, DEF: ?]**

I instantly grabbed the battle axe with both hands and readied myself with the axe behind me.

"its ATK and DEF are undetermined?"

" **Demonic Axe Rhitta** gains the total ATK and DEF points of its Fusion Materials!" I explained with vigour.

 **[Demonic Armaments Rhitta, ATK: 3300, DEF: 2700]**

"3300 ATK points!?" Kaori exclaimed.

"Battle!" I declared. "I attack **Wonderland Trickster, Mad Hatter Magician** with **Demonic Axe Rhitta**!"

"I won't let you destroy Mad-hatter!" Kaori cried out. "I activate the effect of **Wonderland Double Gardna** from my hand! By sending this card to the graveyard, **Mad-Hatter Magician** cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!"

"At this moment, I activate the special ability of Rhitta! By banishing any number of **Armaments** monsters from my graveyard, Rhitta's ATK points are increased by 500 points for each! There are five Armament monsters in my grave, I choose to banish all of them! Charge & Fire!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Rhitta, ATK: 3300 – 5800]**

"A-an attack power of 5800!?" Kaori stepped back fearfully.

"I only have 2800 Life Points left, t-that means-"

"Even if you protect your monster, you'll still be taking damage. Are you ready?" I asked as I raised the golden axe above my head.

The axe ignited into a burning orb of fire, transforming into a miniature sun. The incredible wave of light and heat even caused the dark clouds to clear and sunlight to burst free from the sky.

"A sun?" Kaori muttered in wonder.

 **"Battle axe Rhitta…"**

I jumped into the air and slash down vertically at the magician who raised his cane to defend Kaori.

 **"RESPLANDOR SOLAR!" (radiant sunburst)**

The wave of fire and light exploded, causing the rest of Kaori's remaining life points to disappear.

.

 **Kaori LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

.

As the duel ended, the monsters on the field vanished.

"I can't believe it…" Kaori slumped down to the floor looking shocked. "What am I going to tell Commander Phoenix?"

Tears started forming around the Fusion agent's eyes.

"Hic…Hic…"

"Wait a minute!" I came over, shocked as well by the turn of events. "Are you seriously crying right now?"

.

"Agent Kinohana! Where are you!"

"The tracker indicated the duel is someone around here!"

"I could swear I saw a sun a while ago..."

.

My heart dropped a little as I heard those voices. Reinforcements!

"Sorry, got to go! Bye!" I hurriedly said while sprinting off in the opposite direction.

.

"Agent Kinohana! There you are!"

"Wait what happen? Why are you crying!?"

"Who is it!? WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT MADE HER CRY!?"

.

"LIKE HELL I DID!" I silently screamed in my head as I made my escape.

.

.

 **Back in the Fusion Dimension: Academia headquarters:**

.

"Commander Phoenix, I've received the current report from the Obelisk Blue forces in the Standard Dimension." A soldier reported.

"Prisoner No. 31 Ryouma has not been found yet, but Agent Kaori was found crying in an alleyway."

…

…

…

"What in the world happened!?" Edo faceplamed.

.

.

.

.

.

 **So what do you guys think? I introduced a new character Kaori here. I feel that her Alice in Wonderland Deck suits her slightly naive personality perfectly. If you guys have any ideas on how to improve her deck, I'm all ears .**

 **.**

 **Write some reviews about how you feel about this chapter for improvement! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Duelist of Steel.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Sword Falls into Darknes

.

 **Chapter 7: The Sword Falls into Darkness**

.

 **Miami Championship Stadium:**

.

Thanks to what happened yesterday, I managed to earn a 60 per cent win rate and qualify myself for the Miami Championships. Before the Junior Youth Matches started, we got the chance to watch the Middle School Matches.

I was ecstatic as I watched Tatsuya and Futoshi breezed through the first round. However, I could not see Ayu anywhere. I was a bit concern when I saw only Tatsuya and Futoshi entering the Duel Stadium.

"Good job you two." I congratulated both of them. "By the way, where's Ayu? Isn't her match starting soon?"

Tatsuya looked at Futoshi who shrugged his shoulders before replying me with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We're not too sure ourselves…We tried contacting her but she did not answer our calls."

Futoshi continued. "We thought she might have reached the stadium first, but we couldn't find her…"

After a few minutes, the announcement for Ayu's match was made, and we could not help but be nervous as Ayu was still nowhere to be found.

Ayu's opponent for the day was supposed to be a boy called Reira. He was a small kid around the same height as Ayu. He wore a light blue hoodie with a teddy bear hanging by his side. I could hardly see his face but I saw his purplish-blue eyes and his stoic expression which reminded me strongly of someone. He waited patiently for his opponent without making a sound.

Five minutes till Ayu's match starts and the little red-haired girl is still nowhere to be found. As I was running around the venue to try to spot her, I accidently crashed into a group of familiar people: Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora.

"Ryouma? My god you scared me!" Yuya said while helped himself off the ground.

"I'm really sorry but have you guys seen Ayu!?" I asked while apologizing.

"We were looking for her as well." Yuzu answered.

"But apparently she was involved in some sort of accident." Sora explained with a lollipop in his mouth.

…

"What accident!? What happened!?" I demanded, confused by Sora's statement.

"We're not so sure ourselves…" Gongenzaka intervened while breaking Sora and I apart. "When we contacted her parents earlier, all they said was that Ayu was involved in an accident and could not come today."

"No way…"

After fifteen minutes, it was announced that Ayu lost the match against Reira by forfeit. I quickly explained the situation to Tatsuya and Futoshi. Needless to say, they got even more worried.

.

Regardless, now it was the Junior Youth matches. I sat together with Principal Shuzo and the rest in order to cheer the other You Show Students on.

"Oh Ryouma!" Principal Shuzo clapped my back. "I heard you are in the last match of the day. Remember to give the audience a HOT-BLOODED finish!" Shuzo yelled as encouragement, while causing the people sitting around us to eye him suspiciously.

"Thanks Principal." I replied. "But, any news of Ayu?"

Shuzo's face turned a shade darker at my question. "Sorry Ryouma, not for now. She was considered lost by forfeit, so…"

"I understand, thanks for telling me." I turned my attention back to the dueling field, wondering what happened to the girl I taught XYZ summoning last week.

My mood was temporarily lifted as I watch the matches of Yuyu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka's matches, each of them earning a victory over their respective opponents. I was specially happy for Yuzu since she got her revenge against the Gem-Knight user Masumi, using her new Fantasia Maiden Fusion monster. As I watched the match between Yuya and Sawatari, I couldn't help but respect Shingo Sawatari's entertainment dueling, even though he might be a little arrogant.

Pretty soon, it would be my turn and I quickly proceeded down to the dueling entrance.

I took a few deep breathes as I checked through my cards. "Just got to do what I always do…"

Apparently, I am dueling against someone called Nomoto Kaeru. (kaeru means frog in Japanese)

…

…

"You worried?" I jumped at the voice.

"S-Sora!? Don't do that!" I scolded Sora.

"That's payback for last time." He smiled while eating his sweets. "You're up next y'know?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Wish me luck."

"Like you'll need it!" Sora laugh.

"You'll never know."

…

"Hey Ryouma!" I heard a new voice behind me.

I turned around to see the three LDS students from the You Show School Accident: Yaiba at the front, with Masumi and Hokuto strolling behind.

"Yo" I greeted Yaiba as we fistbumped. "Thanks for coming to see me, you two as well."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Hokuto replied while crossing his arms. "We did not come here to support you, but to warn you."

…

"Warn me about what?" I eyed Hokuto suspiciously, thinking that he has not forgiven us for winning during the You Show Duel School accident.

"We heard you are facing against Kaeru Nomoto." Yaiba's smile disappeared. "We want to tell you to be careful around him."

"You guys are starting to scare me." I commented while noticing the grim expressions on all three of the LDS' students faces.

"Kaeru Nomoto is one of LDS' students in the same year as us." Masumi started to explain. "Not only is he one of the top duelist in our year, he is also someone with an extremely powerful financial backing thanks to his father being a major shareholder of the Leo Corporation."

"We hate that guy." Hokuto scowled. "It was the worst feeling when dueling him in class…"

"What's so scary about this guy?" Sora asked in a laidback tone. "Kinda reminds of Sawatari, maybe a little better than him."

"You're dead wrong if that's what you think." Hokuto stepped forward and elaborated. "Sawatari may be an arrogant idiot who likes to think he's the best, but Nomoto is someone who likes to get what he wants with money and political power."

"As a duelist, he uses strategies to weaken and corner his opponents till the point of surrender." Yaiba continued darkly. "He is a cunning strategist who will use whatever method he can to win."

"That guy is a creep…" Masumi shuddered. "He probably has a strategy to counter your deck."

"That's impossible." I stated. "The pairing is only announced just now. The rules state that you have to register your decks when you enter the competition. There is no way he could have known he was dueling me."

"I don't know." Masumi replied. "However just be careful. That guy has a way to get on your nerves."

"Right…" I sighed. "Thanks for the advice."

.

.

.

"The last match in the qualifiers of the Junior Youth round for today will now begin!" The enthusiastic announcer Nico Smiley declared to the cheers of the crowd. "So let's meet our next two duelists!"

"First we have another member of the You Show Duel School! He has been making waves with his arsenal of blades, earning his place here with a spectacular seven-win streak! His unique style of wielding his 'Armaments' deck has earned him the title of [Duelist of Steel], Tachibana Ryouma!"

Oh yeah, it was troublesome to enter the championships with just 'Ryouma', so I had to make up some stuff.

"And our second duelist! Another member of the Leo Institute of Duelling, the sly and cunning strategist! His financial power is no joke, and he has all cards available under his belt. His amazing ability to read and counter his opponents has earned him a TEN-WIN STREAK! Its Nomoto Kaeru from LDS!"

"A ten-win streak?" I wondered. "Who is this guy?"

A lanky youth proceeded to stand opposite me. Nomoto was easily a head taller than me and had long blonde hair tied with a band behind his head. He wore the same attire as Sawatari Shingo, the standard LDS uniform and wore multiple accessories like golden chains and bracelets, no doubt to potray his high status. It is no exaggeration to call him a bishounen or pretty boy. However, what unsettled me was his face. Despite his good features, he had a greedy glint in his eyes, like a toad eyeing a wandering fly, ready to swallow it whole. The creepy aura he was emitting was enough to make Sawatari Shingo look like a saint. He gave an ugly smirk as I walked up towards the platform as well.

"Now! Let us determine the Action Field for this round!" The giant card randomizer spun above us until it stopped, depicting a muddy swamp in the middle of a tropical rainforest. "The choice is Man-eating Swamp!" The card's depiction materialized around us, my feet starting to sink slightly into the loose soil.

"What a fitting field for me!" Nomoto snickered much to my surprise.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." Nomoto continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling."

"Action…" Nico Smiley held his fingers up.

 **"DUEL!"**

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

 **Nomoto LP: 4000**

.

With a snap of his fingers, the action cards dispersed and rained down on the tropical field.

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind?" Nomoto asked while combing his blonde hair with his fingers. At my nod, the LDS student started things off.

"I set one monster in face-down defense position, set two cards and end my turn." Nomoto finished his turn simply. A purple ball-like creature with red eyes materialized above his set monster, symbolizing its face-down position.

"He isn't making any big moves…" I thought myself. "A possibility is that his deck revolves around flip effects…"

"What's wrong chump?" He asked me mockingly. "Too scared to face me?"

"No, I just don't like the look on your face." I retorted as I drew my card. "My turn, draw!"

"You won't know the tone of a bell till you ring it! I'm going full throttle from the start! I activate the Spell, Pendulum Gate!" The card showed Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician emerging from a glowing portal. "I can add two Pendulum cards with the same scale value to my hand! I add the **Scale 5 Famed Armaments Kanshou** and **the Scale 5 Famed Armaments Bakuya** to my hand!

"With the **Scale 5 Armaments Kanshou** and the **Scale 5 Famed Armaments Bakuya** , I set the pendulum scale!" I declared.

Two columns of blue light appeared on either side and my Pendulum Blades rose up to their respective places. On my right was a giant crescent black blade with red hexagonal markings on it and a yin symbol on it, Kanshou. On my left was its counterpart, a giant white crescent blade which shone like polished pearl, with a yang symbol on it, Bakuya. Both of them had a number '5' displayed under them.

.

 **[Famed Armaments Kanshou, Level 6, Dark, Fairy, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200, SC: 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Bakuya, Level 3, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800, SC: 5]**

.

"LOOKS LIKE TACHIBANA RYOUMA HAS STARTED THINGS OFF WITH A PENDULUM SCALE!" Smiley shouted to the audience. "However, according to the rules of Pendulum Summoning, he can only summon monsters whose levels are between the set scale numerals. Both of them are Scale 5! What is he thinking!?"

.

"Pendulum cards!?" Yuya was shocked.

"Since when can Ryouma Pendulum summon?" Yuzu asked the rest of the group.

"However," Sora observed. "Since both of his cards are Scale 5, he can't do a pendulum summon."

.

"Pfttt haHHAHHAHAHAHA! Are you stupid?" Nomoto managed to say while clutching his side. "I kind of wanted to see Pendulum Summoning, but that was a useless move!"

"Say that after both of their Pendulum effects activate!" I smirked as I pointed upwards. "The effect of **Famed Armaments Kanshou** on my right activates! When there is a **Famed Armaments Bakuya** in the other pendulum zone, its scale is decreased to 1!" The number below **Famed Armaments Kanshou** dropped to 1.

"The effect of **Famed Armaments Bakuya** on my left activates!" I continued. "When there is a **Famed Armaments Kanshou** in the other pendulum zone, its scale is increased to 10!" The number below **Famed Armaments Bakuya** rose to a number 10.

 **[Current Scale: 1 – 10 ]**

"What do you know! Ryouma has successfully set up a wide Pendulum Scale!" Smiley announced loudly.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters from level 2 to level 9!" I made a fist and began to chant.

"Great power from beyond the arc, grant me the power of legendary heroes, and guide me towards the path of victory! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! From my hand, **Famed Armaments Kamula, Naegling, and Chrysaor**!"

The three swords of bronze, beautiful violet and gold respectively stabbed themselves into the ground.

.

 **[Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800]**

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]**

 **[Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

.

"When **Famed Armaments Naegling** is special summoned, I can draw a card." After saying that, I proceed to hold Kamula and Chrysaor in my hands after placing my hand cards in a card holder.

"I also activate the Spell, **Cards of Treasured Armaments**! When I have at least three Armaments monsters on the field, I can draw two cards!" I refilled my hand back to four cards.

.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Nomoto suddenly asked with a laid-back tone while putting his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?"

"How much?"

…

"Sorry, what?" I thought I heard wrongly.

"I said…" Nomoto stated disdainfully. "How much? How much do I have to pay for your deck?"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what I am hearing right now!

"Papa has always brought me all the cards I want!" Nomoto smiled like a child about to receive his Christmas presents. "But your deck is really rare and one of a kind! I want it! So how much? I'll ask Papa!"

"This deck is not for sale." I snarled. "What do you think you are asking right in the middle of the duel!?"

"Awwwww." Nomoto pouted while giving me puppy eyes, which for some reason unsettled me even more.

I hurriedly scanned my options. I have to end this quick! This guy is giving me a bad feeling!

.

"I activate the Spell, **Night Beam**! This card allows me to destroy a set Spell or Trap Card you control, and you cannot activate the chosen card in response to this!" I stated as I targeted the Nomoto's set card on the right.

"Fat chance!" Nomoto ran to a nearby tree and fished out an Action Card. "Action Magic! **Substitution**! When a card effect targets my Spell, Trap or Monster card, it is redirected to this card!"

A dummy took the set card's place and was destroyed.

.

"I battle then! I attack your facedown card with **Famed Armaments Kamula**!" I declared while running towards Nomoto, ready to slice whatever he has to bits. I slashed the set monster with the bronze sword, revealing a disgustingly larger-than-life green frog with yellow spots. It gave a croak before being destroyed. "

 **[Swampforce Tree Frog, Level 2, Aqua, Water, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200]**

"The effect of **Swampforce Tree frog** you just destroyed! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points!" Nomoto spread his arms triumphantly and a green light covered his body, increasing his life points.

.

 **Nomoto LP: 5000.**

.

"The effect of **Famed Armaments Kamula** activates!" I continued while swinging Kamula. "When it destroys a monster by battle, it can make a second attack!"

"OHHHH NOOOO!" Nomoto fell on his knees while clutching his head. "Just….kidding you cheap shit!"

Nomoto's shocked expression was replaced by a ugly sneer. "Trap activate! **Defilement of Heaven**!" The trap I failed to destroy flipped open, showing a couple of fairies being dragged down to a pit by ugly goblins.

To my horror, **Famed Armaments Kamula, Naegling and Chrysaor** started to rust rapidly, quickly corroding within a few seconds. The three swords soon disintegrated into dust, leaving my field bare.

"What the-WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I demanded.

"GOT YOU HAHAHAHAH! You fell for it dumbass!" Nomoto laughed in a disturbing tone what caused me to have gooosebumps. "My Trap, **Defilement of Heaven** activates when you destroy a monster of mine. Through its effect, during this turn, all Fairy Type monsters on the field have their effects negated and destroyed!"

.

"OH MY! Looks like Ryouma has been lured by Nomoto and is now at a terrible disadvantage!" Smiley shouted.

.

"Furthermore!" Nomoto continued. "While this Trap is on the field for two turns, you are not allowed to summon or special summon any **Fairy Type** monsters from your hand, graveyard, Main deck or Extra Deck!"

.

"Ryouma's Armaments deck is mainly comprised of Fairy-Type monsters." Shuzo realised. "He won't be able to summon anything for two turns."

"A card that counters Fairy types…" Yuzu shuddered while thinking about her own Fantasia Maiden Deck."

"That's strange…" Sora commented. "It feels like his deck is made to counter Ryouma's **Armaments** monsters…"

.

"You bastard… You knew you will be duelling me, how else would you be able to put that card in your deck!?" I accused angrily.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Nomoto tilted his head mockingly while replying in a soft voice. "Papa is one of Leo Corporation's Shareholders, as well as one of the organisers of this Championship! Asking Papa for the matchup list is easy? Is that against the rules? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know!" He winked at me while sticking his tongue out.

"You…" I boiled with anger.

"There's nothing you can do you lowly shit! End your turn!" Nomoto stated while laughing hysterically.

"…I set two cards and end my turn." I grudgingly concluded my move. This is all I could do for now.

.

"My turn, Draw!" Nomoto yelled with a grin.

"I activate the Spell, **Polymerisation** from my hand!" Nomoto declared gleefully.

"You're a fusion user!?"

"I fuse the **Swampforce Tree Frog** and **Swampforce Glass Frog** in my hand!" Nomoto continued while thrusting his hand forward.

Two green frogs with yellow spots, along with a frog with translucent white skin revealing its innards turned into three rays of light that spiralled into the swirling portal behind Nomoto.

"Frogs croaking in the silent night, let your voices harmonise and call upon an even greater amphibian! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Terrorize, Level 7! **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad**!" Nomoto yelled.

From the portal leaped out the largest and most disgusting frog I have ever seen. Its large body had slimy green skin covered in lumps and welts, while its much smaller head was stretched across its body, its huge eyes looking at different directions. The frog gave a massive croak which caused me to cover ears at the horrible sound.

 **[Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, Level 7, Water, Aqua, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000]**

"The effect of my other **Swampforce Tree Frog** activates. Since these two were sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 more lifepoints! In addition, when **Swampforce Glass Frog** is used as a fusion material, I can draw one card!"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as Nomoto's life points are increased further.

.

 **Nomoto LP: 6000**

.

"6000 Life points!?" Yuya gasped in surprise at the ridiculous amount.

"Can Ryouma-nii even reduce that many life points?" Tatsuya and Futoshi stated worriedly.

"Shouldn't you guys worry more about the fact that Ryouma cannot summon anything for the next turn?" Sora merely observed the match carefully while eating his sweets.

.

"The effect of my **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad** lets me gains 200 ATK points for every **'Swampforce'** monster in my graveyard! There are currently three of them, so it's a 600 ATK boost!" Nomoto stated.

 **[Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, ATK: 2400 – 3000]**

"I then normal summon **Swampforce Poison Dart** from my hand!" A huge blue frog with yellow spots leaped beside his fusion monster, its beady eyes staring at me.

 **[Swampforce Poison Dart, Aqua, Water, Level 2, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800]**

"Battle! Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, attack that little shit directly!" Nomoto jumped on the back of his huge frog and ordered the assault.

 _I got to find an Action card! I started running and soon spotted one halfway in the mud. That's it!_

"Too bad!" Nomoto came crashing right on my path using his disgusting toad. He then kicked me in the midriff, causing me to be knocked off the muddy road and rolled to the side.

.

"RYOUMA!" A couple of You Show Students stood up from their seats.

"That's dirty!" Gongenzaka shouted to the display screen, his voice obviously not reaching to his intended target.

"This is an Action Duel." Sora reminded the rest with a serious expression. "All is fair play here."

.

I honestly did not expect an opponent to physically assault me during the duel. Multiple angry thoughts raced through my head, but I stood back up while holding my stomach.

"I'll be taking this thank you! Continue the battle **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad**!" Nomoto continued without a hint of remorse,

"I-I activate the trap, **Megami to Tate: Aegis**! I negate the damage I should have taken and recover half of that amount as lifepoints instead!" I quickly pressed a button on my duel disk and prevented big damage.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000 – 5500**

.

" **Swampforce Poison Dart** attack him directly! Action Magic, Tropical Fury! My Poison Dart gains 800 ATK points!" Nomoto played the Action card he stole and the boosted ATK blue frog came leaping towards me.

 **[Swampforce Poison Dart, ATK: 1000 – 1800]**

The attack hit with tremendous force, causing me to be sent flying, skidding across the mud until momentum finally gave in and stopped me.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 3700**

.

"What is it the other You Show Students used to say? The fun is only just beginning! I activated the trap, **Royalty Pressure**! When my life points are higher than yours, I can inflict the difference to you as damage! The difference between our life points is 2300 points. Take 2300 points of damage!"

Nomoto played a card that showed a king bullying a group of children. I scream in pain as a red pillar of red light burst underneath me and drastically reduced my life points.

.

 **Ryouma: LP: 1400**

.

"It's your fault for not listening to me and letting me buy your deck! Common folk like you should listen to what I say and give me what I want! I set one card and end my turn." Nomoto stated something completely unreasonable as I struggled to keep myself standing

.

"Shut up you spoiled brat! M-My turn." I wheezed. "Draw!"

.

"Looks like Tachibana Ryouma has stood his ground, but due to the effect of Nomoto's trap, Defilement of Heaven, Ryouma will not be able to summon any Fairy-Type monsters. What will he do!?" Smiley asked loudly into the microphone.

.

I looked at my hand cards and promptly made my move "I activate **Cards of Unfair Compensation**! This card lets me draw two new cards, in exchange for discarding three from my hand! I draw two cards and discard **Famed Armaments Hrunting** , **Famed Armaments Solaris** , and the Spell, **Welding Fusion**."

"Don't think I can only summon Fairy Type monsters! I activate the effect of Welding Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing this card and two Armaments monsters in my grave, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"A fusion summoning from your grave? That's interesting." Nomoto asked in false wonder.

" I fused my dark-attribute **Famed Armaments Hrunting** and **Famed Armaments Solaris** being treated as dark-attribute in my graveyard!" The two purple lights rose from a dark portal and swirled into a glowing portal.

"Two blades from the legends of old, join forces now to release the hound that strikes with certain death! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Bare your fangs! Level 8! **Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg**!"

Dark red lightning flashed from the portal and formed a large cackling rod of lighting in front of me. I grabbed the extremely long blood red spear.

"Gáe Bolg's ATK and DEF are the combined ATK and DEF of its fusion materials. It gains the total ATK of Hrunting and Solaris!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000]**

"3500 ATK points!?'

"Battle! I attack **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad** with **Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg**! And don't think of using Action Cards! The turn Gáe Bolg is summoned, you cannot activate any card effects when I attack!"

With my declaration, I hurled the spear hard, the spear seemed to turn into a red flash and rushed straight for Nomoto's huge toad. The spear embedded itself through its thick skin and destroyed him with an explosion.

"When Gae Bolg destroys a monster in battle, I can inflict you damage equal to your **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad** 's original ATK points of 2400!" I adopted a crouching position and got ready to fire the red spear a second time.

 **"BARE YOUR FANGS! GAE…"**

I jumped into the air despite the pain and tensed my arm muscles.

 **"BOLG!"**

.

 **Nomoto LP: 3600**

.

"Before you attack, I activate the Quick effect of **Swampforce Poison Dart** on my field. BY tributing this monster, all damage involving **'Swampforce'** monsters I control is negated, and I recover the same amount of life points! You also receive 400 points of damage!" Nomoto gleefully stated as he countered the damage I tried to inflict on him, and a small spit of blue poison scalded my arm.

.

 **Nomoto LP: 6000**

 **Ryouma LP: 900**

.

"The effect of my **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad** also activates! When it is destroyed by battle, I can revive it from the graveyard as long as I banish one ' **Swampforce** ' monster from my graveyard. I banish Swampforce Poison Dart from my graveyard, to bring my big friend!"

 **[Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, ATK: 2400 – 2800]**

"I end my turn. During the end phase of my turn, I destroy **Demonic Armaments Gae Bolg** by its own effect since I cannot pay 1000 life points. I then add an **Armaments** monster with a different name from my deck to my hand. I add **Famed Armaments Drynwyn** to my hand." I finished my turn with regret that the situation had not changed one bit.

.

"My turn then! Draw!" Nomoto started his turn.

"During my Standby Phase, the Trap card, **Defilement of Heaven** , ends its effect and is destroyed!"

.

"Great! Now Ryouma can summon next turn!" Yuya cheered.

.

"I activate the Trap card, **Invasive Protocol**!" The card showed an army of frogs rising out of a muddy pond. "I special summon one level 3 or lower **'Swampforce'** monster in my graveyard, then I can summon two other monsters with the same that as that monster from my hand, deck or graveyard. I revive my **Swampforce Tree frog**!"

 **[Swampforce Tree Frog, Level 2, Aqua, Water, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200]**

"By the effect of **Invasive Protocol** , I summon two more **Swampforce Tree Frogs** , one from my grave and one from my deck!"

Three green frogs splashed forth and ribbitted in unison.

"Let the great Nomoto show you something special you lousy trash! I overlay my three level 2 **Swampforce Tree Frogs**!"

"An Xyz Summoning!?" I gasped.

"With these three Water-Attribute Monsters I build the overlay network!"

"Mysterious blade which dwells at the bottom of the lake, rise with the tide and do my bidding! XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend, Rank 2! **Mystic Armaments** , Riptide! In DEF mode!"

To my profound horror and confusion, a deep-sea blue blade fell from the portal and landed with a splash. The one-handed sword which was shaped like a ship's anchor stood beside Nomoto, three blue overlay units orbiting around it. He summoned the Armaments Card I gave Ayu the other day.

 **[Mystic Armaments Riptide, Rank 2, Fairy, Water, ATK: 500, 2000]**

…

…

"OHHHH! Looks like Contestant Nomoto has surprised us with an XYZ Summoning!" Smiley announced to the cheers of the audience. "However, isn't the name of the card…."

.

"YOU! How the hell do you have that card!" My face was livid as I roared in anger. "How the hell do you have my junior's card!?"

"Huh? This card? Oh, earlier yesterday, I saw a girl duelling with this monster. She was claiming that It was a rare and one-of-a-kind card. Ayu… that's her name. I myself have never seen such a card before, so I challenged her and took it from her after the duel. Such a card can only be wielded by someone as grand as me right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"YOU SLIMY BASTARD!"

.

Back in the audience stands:

Tatsuya and Futoshi were furious and stared daggers into Nomoto's face on the display screen.

"How cruel…" Yuzu whispered angrily. "He's worst than Sawatari!"

Gongenzaka and Shuzo were clenching their fist and gritting their teeth at Nomoto's confession and his disgusting laugh.

.

In the control room:

"Sir…" Nakajima asked the Akaba Reiji who was witnessing everything with a stoic expression. "Isn't that illegal and against the rules."

"That's right," Reiji answer while giving a slightly disgusted expression. "But we can't stop the duel now, he will be arrested after the duel ends, since he was stupid enough to confess when the duel's being broadcast. The Kaeru Family has really given birth to a selfish brat."

"What would you do, Ryouma…" Reiji thought to himself.

.

Back to the duel:

Nomoto proceed to touch the blade.

"Get your filthy hands off that sword!" I raged. "It was never meant to be held by the likes of you!"

"What's wrong with you lousy shit, do these blades get you off or something? HAHAHAHAH!" Nomoto ignored me and held the blade in his free hand.

"I activate the effect of my **Mystic Armaments Riptide**! By detaching one overlay unit, a Water-Attribute monster on my field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn! I target my **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad**! Undine Surge!"

One blue overlay unit from Riptide disappeared and a ocean blue aura gave Nomoto's disgusting toad monster a protection boost.

"Battle! I attack you directly with **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad**! Swamp rush!" Nomoto declared hopping back on the back of his monster.

"I activate the Trap card, **Cursed Obsidian Shield Duban**!" A giant circular shield made of black Obsidian blazing with purple fire manifested in front of me as I pressed a button on my duel disk. "When I control no monsters, this card negates your attack! Not only that, the attacking monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half its ATK points!"

Nomoto only gave another annoying laugh. "Did you forget you trash? Thanks to the effect of **Mystic Armaments Riptide** , my Goliath Bulltoad cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn. Therefore, I do not take any damage!"

I spotted an action card in one of the surrounding trees and was about to pluck it out when Nomoto appeared in front of me on his toad with an ugly grin smeared across his face.

"Too bad you little shit!" He proclaimed in vain while kicking me again in the gut. I felt bile rising up to my throat, but I managed to recomposed myself and landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks for the Action Card again. You really saved me the trouble of finding it. Action magic, **Forest Rage**! This card lets a monster I control attack a second time with an additional 700 ATK points! Destroy that loser completely **Swampforce Toad Goliath**!" Nomoto declared.

"I activate my second Trap card, **Defence Draw**! I negate the battle damage and draw one card!" I said taking deep breaths.

"I set my last card and end my turn." Nomoto finished.

.

"You're pretty fun! But I have to end this quick so that I can get papa to help me buy your deck. Could you please surrender?" Nomoto asked me mockingly.

My head was already bursting from the ramblings of this disgusting frog of a duelist. I let out a blood-curling scream.

.

.

=()=

'The battlefields rage on for years…'

'Common folk weeping in pain as they were holding on to the bodies of their loved ones.'

'A decorated golden and royal blue sword in the stone glistened in the sunset…'

'"It's your choice if you choose to take the sword, but know this," A man with long white hair dressed in rags addressed the young man in front of the sword. "You will cease to be human."'

'"For the sake of my country, I am willing to relinquish my humanity." The young man proclaimed as he pulled the sword out of the stone, the blade reflecting the sunlight.'

'"You may be a king, but you showed mercy even to the enemy," One of the knights whispered behind the man's back "You will never save all your people."'

'"Why father!? Why am I not fit to rule!?" A knight wearing jet-black and red armour yelled at the king before storming out of the castle.

'"I have failed my country." The king mourned as he saw the battered bodies of his knights scattered across the blood-stained fields.'

'"Father…" The king turned around to look in my direction, suddenly stabbing his sword through my body. "I'm sorry…my son."'

 **"FATHER!"**

=()=

.

.

 ** _[Play Unlimited Blade Works OST: Dark Glow]_**

.

"Ngh…" I gritted my teeth as I struggled on my hands and feet.

I had had enough of this bastard. I cannot stand listening to this cocky son-of-a-bitch for even one more second!

 **{Y-You slimy amphibian…}** I staggered on my feet, my eyes shifting from silver to gold.

 **{You think you can do whatever the hell you want…GET READY TO CRY PATHETICALLY, YOU FROG BASTARD!}** I roared in fury as the dark aura burst outwards and completely covered me.

The dark miasma slowly faded away. My eyes are now completely molten gold, and my voice sounds deeper, and sounded like it was being played on a recording machine.

He dares wield that blade in front of me? This slimy frog bastard dares to claim himself above me? The punishment is obviously DEATH!

 **{MY TURN, DRAW!}** If I don't have a card to defeat this slimy bastard, I'll just have to make one myself! The card I drew burned black for a moment before revealing a completely new spell card. I glanced at the card, smirking with satisfaction at the result.

 **{With the current scale I have with Famed Armaments Kanshou and Bakuya, I shall once again Pendulum Summon!}**

 **{Great power from beyond the arc, grant me the power of legendary heroes, and guide me towards the path of supremacy! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! From my hand, Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Misilteinn** **, and Armas** **!}**

The three blades of fire, twisting branches and blue feathers respectively emerged from the portal and appeared at my side.

.

 **[Famed Armaments Misilteinn, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

 **[Famed Armaments Armas, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800]**

.

 **{The effect of Famed Armaments Drynwyn activates. When this card is summoned, all Armaments monsters have their levels increased by one!}** All the swords gained a flaming aura like Drynwyn as they had their levels increased.

.

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn: Level 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Misilteinn: Level 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Armas: Level 5]**

.

 **{I overlay the three level 5 Armaments monsters on my field. Ageless sword of the one true king, transcend time now to shine your holy light, AND GUIDE ME TO SUPREMACY! XYZ SHOUKAN! Descend, Rank 5! Legendary Armaments, Excalibur!}**

 **[Legendary Armaments Excalibur, XYZ, Rank 5, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

.

"Useless! I activate the Trap card, **Trap Trip Membrane**!" The card Nomoto activated showed a frog vomiting out two trap cards. "Since I have a ' **Swampforce** ' monster on my field, I can return a Normal Trap Card from my graveyard to my hand!" Nomoto retrieved a card from his graveyard and showed it to me.

"I choose to add the Trap, **Defilement of Heaven** to my hand!"

 **{I remember that card…it negates and destroys all Fairy-Type monsters on my field, it also prevents me from summoning any Fairy-Type monster, an annoying card.}** I stated slowly.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, as long as I have a monster out, next turn I'll-"

 **{THERE WILL NOT BE A 'NEXT TURN' FOR YOU!}** My loud roar was enough to startle and silence the vain bastards

.

 **{I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Chaos Rebellion Force!}** Everyone saw that it was a spell card showing a black knight breaking out of dark flaming chains and flying into a dark red portal. **{With it, I take Legendary Armaments Excalibur, and Rank it up 1 or 2 ranks higher into a Chaos XYZ monster!}**

Excalibur turned into a yellow ray of energy and dived into the black portal which appeared above me.

 **{RANK-UP CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!}** At my declaration, dark clouds started to form above the tropical swamp field. Red lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing some children in the audience to cover their ears in fear.

 **{Great demonic sword of the betrayer! Dipped in the blood of the betrayed king, descend from the edges of history to deliver divine judgement on those who dare oppose the king! RANK-UP CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! Obliterate, Rank 7! Legendary Armaments: Sword of the Betrayer, CLARENT!}**

Out of the dark portal, A pillar of crimson electric energy fired from it. The impact of the summoning blasted away all the surrounding trees, and creating a massive wind which caused the audience to instinctively ducked for cover.

The red pillar of energy dispersed to reveal the new Armaments sword. Legendary Armaments Clarent was a huge two-handed broadsword the same size as Legendary Armaments Excalibur. However, the sword had a beautiful jet-black with glowing red markings over the guard and base of the blade. A jewel was embedded in the middle of the sword just like Excalibur, except that it was a blood-red ruby instead of a sapphire. The sword would have been awed for its comparable beauty if not for the dangerous primal aura it was constantly giving off, like a mad berserker. Lastly, four red diamond-shaped crystals were attached to Clarent, the Chaos Overlay Units.

 **[Legendary Armaments Clarent, CXYZ, Rank 7, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1700]**

.

"Rank-up?" Nomoto gasped, no longer smiling, but terrified this time.

 **{This is the blade that will end you!}** I declared.

 **{The second effect of Chaos Rebellion force activates! I can target one Xyz monster you control, and detach all overlay units from that monster. Those overlay units will be attached to my Chaos Xyz monster as Chaos Overlay Units instead!}**

As soon as I finished explaining, the four Chaos Overlay Units attached to Armaments Clarent shot red lighting at Nomoto's **Mystic Armaments Riptide** and snatched away its overlay units.

 **[Legendary Armaments Clarent, OU: 6]**

 **{Clarent now has six Chaos Overlay Units!}** I stated.

 **{If Legendary Armament Clarent is summoned using an 'Excalibur' as Xyz material, I can activate its devastating effect! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, I can reduce your life points by half, and reduce the ATK of one of your monsters by half as well}**

 **{GWRTHRYFEL CATASTROPHE!}** (rebellion mayhem)

I slammed Clarent into the ground, and a pillar of red light crashed down on Nomoto and his Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad from the stormy sky. Nomoto screamed in pain as his life was mercilessly cut in half.

.

 **Nomoto LP: 3000**

 **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, ATK: 1400**

.

"How dare you do this to me!" Nomoto screamed. "Wait till I tell papa-"

 **{Don't think its over yet you slimy bastard! The effect of Clarent can be activated again as along as I have lower lifepoints than my opponent! My life Points are currently at 900!}**

"NO WAY!"

 **{GWRTHRYFEL CATASTROPHE!}** I expressionlessly halved his life points again.

"GAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

.

 **Nomoto LP: 1500**

 **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, ATK: 700**

.

"Please! I'll give you money! Papa can-"

 **{GWRTHRYFEL CATASTROPHE!}** I did not even want to hear his voice anymore.

"GAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

.

 **Nomoto LP: 750**

 **Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, ATK: 350**

.

"Please… have mercy…I regret my actions…" I approached Nomoto who was pleading desperately with his eyes.

…

…

 **{I change my mind}**

Nomoto smiled for a while.

 **{You have greatly sullied my mood}** Nomoto face was twisted in horror.

.

 **{Battle.}** I declared without a hint of remorse or satisfaction in my voice. **{I attack that Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad of yours with Legendary Armaments Clarent!}**

.

 **{This for sure will be the wicked blade that will cut down my father!}** I grabbed the massive blade with both hands tightly, making it roar in a primal manner while the two hatches on either side of the blade flipped opened.

"Please stop! I regret what I did! So…"

 **{Rebellion Against my Beautiful Father…}**

The Black-red sword responded to my call by releasing red lightning that burst forth from the blade and struck the ground, creating huge cracks in the ground as the sword strained to contain the energy.

"I'll give you anything! Please-"

 **{CLARENT!}**

I raised the sword above my head, the red pillar of lightning shooting into the sky.

"Don't you know who I am!? I am the great Nomoto Kaeru! My papa will-"

 **{BLOOD!}**

The area around me seemed to reflect the bloodthirstiness of me and the sword as the cracks on the ground became stained with veins of dark crimson, bathing the Action field in red light as the sword let out a howl befitting of a hellhound.

 **{ARTHURRRR!}**

With a roar, I swung down the sword, releasing the pent-up red lightning in the form of a surging wave of crimson lightning.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHHH!" Nomoto screamed in pain as the burst of lightning reached both him and Swampforce Goliath Bulltoad, engulfing him and everything else in a bright light. The attack continued on to demolish the tropical swamp field, leaving half the field a massive scorching mess and the smell of burned ozone.

.

 **Nomoto LP: 0**

 **Ryouma: WIN**

.

"T-The winner is Contestant Tachibana Ryouma…" Nico Smiley announced uncertainly, unsure whether to be impressed by the outcome of the duel, or be terrified by the amount of destruction I just caused to the stadium.

.

My eyes faded back to silver as I wearily looked around me. I saw Nomoto Kaeru sprawled on his back in a distance, his eyes white and goodness, he peed his pants!

I was more horrified by the damage done to the field, and the stadium.

"What have I done?" I thought, "GARGHHH!"

A sudden headache caused me to stagger, my vision becoming darkening.

"Damn…it…!" I muttered before I fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

 **So what do you guys think of Ryouma's descent into darkness? Write a review and share what do you think of this chapter! From your comments I can plan out what happens in future chapters.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Duelist of Steel. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: The XYZ Ninja Appears!

.

 **Chapter 7: The XYZ Ninja Appears!**

.

Later that night after the first day of the Miami Championships: Outside the stadium:

.

On a quiet street, a strange green portal opened up, out of which sped a Duel Runner, or a D-Wheel. It has a green and white design, and had two gold diamond shaped blades jutting out from either side. It also had an aerodynamic front and a 'V' shaped back, the Duel Disk attached to it was circular in shaped, with a green energy blade shaped like an 'X'.

The rider was wearing a full body white riding suit, with matching gloves, boots and a white helmet with a blue visor. The rider looked at his surroundings before cursing.

"Dammit! Where is this!? RIN! RIN! ARE YOU HERE?"

He took off his helmet to reveal his spiky yellow and blue hair. This person was Yugo, a duellist from the Synchro dimension.

"Things were already pretty weird when I faced that blue-black haired guy before. Why am I here anyway…?

Yugo took out a card showing a white dragon with shining green wings. "I don't know why do brought me here, but the least you could do is to bring me to where Rin is…"

While Yugo sighed and stared into the air, a loud noise roared behind him.

"What the-"

A few meters away from Yugo, a swirl blue portal opened up, and a figure leaped down, landing in a half kneeling position.

The new figure was a boy about the same age as Yugo. He had white spiky hair and long bangs which covered the sides of his face. He wore a dark blue ninja outfit with a red and gold forehead protector. The lower half of his face was covered by a dark blue face mask, revealing only his blue eyes. He also has a red ragged scarf and armbands. Lastly, his duel disk was strapped to his right shoulder.

He slowly stood up and saw Yugo and the dark street he was currently at.

"That's strange…" The ninja scratched his head. "Chris-dono's machine seems to have worked just fine. Am I in the standard dimension?"

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" Yugo was hitting his breaking point with all that has happened so far shouted at the strange figure and started up his D-Wheel.

"Oh, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself!" The ninja replied while striking a pose like a Kabuki actor.

"My name is Hagakure Hanzo! Student of the Duel Sanctuary and shinobi disciple of the great grandmaster Roku, as well as a member of the Resistance! Whether you are an enemy or a friend, I do not care! I only seek fair and honest combat!"

"Huh? Shinobi-what?" Yugo was confused by the weird introduction.

"As you can see I am a ninja! I have given you my name, let me hear yours weird one." The boy called Hanzo said.

"Who the hell are you calling weird! My name is Yugo, the one who is going to beat you up if you don't tell me where Rin is right now!" Yugo replied angrily.

"Yugo? As in the Fusion Dimension YUUGO!?" The ninja gasped.

"Not YUUGO! Its pronounced YUGO!" Yugo retorted.

"My apologies Yugo-dono. May I ask if you have seen a boy with blue-black hair, and a tall boy with green-dark blue hair who looked like he could use some joy in his life?"

"You know that bastard!? As I thought, you guys are from the same group that took Rin! You better tell me where Rin is after I beat you in a duel!" Yugo threatened as readied his bike.

"I don't understand why you are so cautious….Of course! How could I be so naïve!?" Hanzo clenched his fist while looking ashamed of himself. "One does not cooperate if the other does not show his worth! It was wrong of me to demand such a thing without proving my strength! Forgive me Master Roku, Yugo dono!"

"Whatever, just start the duel already!" Yugo was starting to get annoyed by the self-proclaimed ninja's eccentric behaviour.

"As you say! Let our cards do the talking!" Hanzo detached his duel disk from his shoulder and flung it into the air. He caught it with his left arm and released a yellow energy blade.

Yugo started up his engine and prepared to ride.

.

 **"DUEL!"** both of them shouted.

.

 **YUGO LP: 4000**

 **HANZO LP: 4000**

.

"First one to strike wins!" Yugo exclaimed. "When I control no monsters, I can special summon **Speedroid Beigomax**!"

A monster resembling a toy centipede appeared with a whirl.

 **[Speedroid Beigomax, Level 3, Machine, Wind, ATK: 1200]**

"Then, I normal summon the level 3 Tuner Monster, **Speedroid Three-eyed Dice** from my hand!" Yugo continued.

A blue pyramid-shaped dice with eyes appeared next to Beigomax.

 **[Speedroid Three-eyed Dice, Level 3, Machine, Wind, ATK: 300]**

"A tuner monster?" Hanzo asked.

"Here I go! I tune my Level 3 **Beigomax** with my level 3 **Three-eyed Dice**!" As soon as he declared that the dice burst into three green rings and scanned Speedroid Beigomax.

"Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use your power to red all of our enemies! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth! Level 6! **High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma**!" A blue machine resembling a lancer with a shield appeared from the green light.

 **[High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma, Level 6, Synchro, Machine, Wind, ATK: 2200]**

"I activate **High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma** 's effect!" Yugo raised his hand. "Once per turn, I can banish one " **Speedroid** " monster from my Graveyard to deal 500 damage to my opponent!"

Hanzo flinched as a shot of electricity blasted him in the chest.

.

 **Hanzo LP: 3500**

.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo finshed.

"A synchro user…A worthy opponent! My turn!" Hanzo drew dramatically and held his cards in handseal style.

"When my opponent controls a monster while I do not control any, I can special summon **Earth Armor Ninja** from my hand!"

A ninja wearing brown and yellow armor appeared with a yell.

 **[Earth Armor Ninja, Level 5, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200]**

"Next, I summon **Wind Armor Ninja** to the field!" A ninja wearing green armour this time appeared next to Hanzo.

 **[Wind Armor Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400]**

"When this card is summoned, I can reduce the level of a **'Ninja'** monster I control by 1. I reduce Earth Armor Ninja's level to 4!"

 **[Earth Armor Ninja, Level: 5 – 4]**

"I overlay the level 4 **Earth Armor Ninja** and **Wind Armor Ninja**!" Hanzo needlessly did a few hand seals while his two ninjas turned into rays of light, entering the cosmic portal.

"Movement too fast for the eye to catch. Cut though the shadows, and emerge from hiding! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 4! **Stealth Armor Ninja**!" A tall ninja fully covered in dark purple armour descended with two purple orbs orbiting around it, swinging a kodachi.

 **[Stealth Armor Ninja, XYZ, Rank 4, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800, OU: 2]**

"Your monster is weaker than mine!" Yugo observed.

"That may be so Yugo-dono, but who said anything about attacking? I activate the ability of **Stealth Armour Ninja**! By cutting its ATK in half, he can attack you directly!"

"What did you say!?"

"Furthermore, I equip **Stealth Armor Ninja** with the Equip Spell Card, **Armour Ninja Tool Totsuka's Gauntlets**!"

 **[Stealth Armor Ninja, ATK: 1800 – 900]**

As soon as Hanzo finished explaining, Stealth Armor Ninja rushed towards Yugo with its blade unsheathed, bypassing High Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma and slashing Yugo.

.

 **Yugo LP: 3100**

.

"I activate the effect of **Armour Ninja Tool Totsuka's Gauntlets**! By sending this card to the graveyard when a 'Armour Ninja' monster deals battle damage, I can destroy one monster on the field! I choose to destroy your **High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma**!"

As soon as Hanzo declared that, Yugo's monster was wrapped and chains and squashed to pieces.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn! Its your move Yuugo-dono!" Hanzo finished his turn.

"IT'S YUGO, NOT YUUGO! My turn! Draw!" Yugo started his turn in annoyance.

"I activate the spell I set, **Speed Recovery**! This card lets me special summon a **Speedroid** monster from my graveyard! Be revived, **High Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma**!" Yugo declared.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Yugo-dono, I activate the effect of **Stealth Armor Ninja**! Once per turn, I can detach an overlay unit to negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it! Ninpou: Restrictive Magic Jamming!"

As soon as Hanzo interrupted, **Stealth Armor Ninja** clasped his hands and Speed Recovery was destroyed.

"Don't underestimate me dammit! I summon **Speedroid Pachinko-Kart**!" Yugo countered by summoning a blue machine kart.

 **[Speedroid Pachinko-Kart, Level 4, Machine, Wind, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000]**

"I activate the effect of **Speedroid Pachinko-Kart**! By discarding a machine-type monster, I can destroy one monster on the field! I discard **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko** to destroy your **Stealth Armor Ninja**!"

Parchinko-Kart shot out a red ball as soon as Yugo declared his attack.

"Before you do that, I activate the Continuous Trap, **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Cloning**!" The trap Hanzo activated showed a ninja summoning two copies of himself. "When this card is activated, I can summon a **Shadow Clone Token** in ATK mode. This Shadow Clone Token will have the same name, ATK and DEF as a **'Armor Ninja'** I control! Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

.

 **Stealth Armor Ninja** quickly crossed his fingers in a hand seal, and in a poof of smoke, an exact copy of Stealth Armor Ninja appeared beside him.

 **[Shadow Clone Token, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800]**

 **.**

Yugo looked in confusion as he saw double. "There's two of them now!? It doesn't matter! **Speedroid Pachinko-Kart** 's effect will still destroy **Stealth Armor Ninja**!"

Hanzo shed a tear as Stealth Armor Ninja was shot through the chest. "You died with honour, Stealth Armor Ninja…"

"I activate the effect of **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko** in my graveyard!" Yugo ignored Hanzo's crying. "By banishing this card, I can special summon a **Speedroid** monster from my hand or grave. I revive back **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice** in DEF mode!" The pyramid dice appeared once more.

"This guy has been itching for a fight since you showed up! I tune my level 4 **Speedroid Pachinko-Kart** to my **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice**!" Hanzo could hear a roar as Yugo stated his move.

"Yeah, I heard you bud! This guy is pissing you off too, so I'll call you out right now! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth, Level 7! **Clearwing Synchro Dragon**!"

The white and blue dragon with beautiful emerald wings appeared with a flash and flew beside Yugo.

"Synchro dragon?" Hanzo wondered. "It reminds me of Yuto-dono's Xyz dragon…"

"Battle! I attack your **Shadow Clone Token** with **Clearwing Synchro Dragon**! Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!"

"I activate the Trap card, **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Body Replacement**! I change Yugo-dono's attack to a direct attack!" Hanzo managed to protect the Shadow Clone Token, but was flung pretty far as he took the blunt of Clearwing Synchro Dragon's attack.

.

 **Hanzo LP: 1000**

.

"You protected your monster at the cost of 2500 damage points!?" Yugo widen his eyes at Hanzo's play. "Why?"

"I-I would never willingly let someone perish for my sake, t-that is my ninja code." Hanzo stood back up unsteadily. "The second effect of **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Body Replacement** lets a **'ninja'** monster I control make a direct attack next turn! I choose my Shadow Clone Token!"

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo concluded.

.

.

 _ **[Play Naruto OST: Flying Light]**_

.

"My turn then! Here I come Yugo-dono! Draw!"

"I summon **Dusk Armor Ninja** from my hand! This card can be special summoned as long as I have no monsters on the field!" A ninja wearing violet purple armour jumped onto the field and crossed his arms.

 **[Dusk Armor Ninja, Level 5, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1600, 1200]**

"Once per turn, **Dusk Armor Ninja** allows me to special summon a **'ninja'** monster from my hand. I choose to summon **Flame Armor Ninja**!"

"I activate the effect of **Clearwing Synchro Dragon**!" Yugo interrupted much to Hanzo's surprise. "Once per turn, when a level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, Clearwing can negate its effect and destroy that monster!"

"Negate and destroy!?" Hanzo gasped.

 **"DICHROIC MIRROR!"** A blast of green light energy destroyed Dusk Armor Ninja. "And then, the ATK of the destroyed monster is added to **Clearwing Synchro Dragon** 's ATK points!"

 **[Clearwing Synchro Dragon, ATK: 2500 – 4100]**

"4100 ATK points? Impressive, but since **Dusk Armor Ninja** is sent to the graveyard, I can add a **'Ninjutsu'** card from my deck and set it directly to the field!"

"I activate the Spell, **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Forced Reanimation** from my hand!" The card showed a long-haired ninja summoning coffins from the ground. "This Ninjutsu Art allows me to revive back an **Armor Ninja** from my graveyard! I summon back **Earth Armor Ninja**! Secret Ninpou: Edo Tensei!"

Hanzo did a different hand seal and slammed his palm on the ground. A coffin appeared from the ground much to the uneasiness of Yugo, and revealed Earth Armor Ninja.

 **[Earth Armor Ninja, Level 5, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200]**

"I then normal summon **Flame Armor Ninja** from my hand!" Hanzo summoned yet another ninja, only this time it was wearing red armor.

 **[Flame Armor Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000]**

" **Flame Armor Ninja** 's effect activates! When this card is summoned, I can increase the level of a **Ninja** monster by 1 level. I increase **Flame Armor Ninja** 's own level by 1!"

 **[Flame Armor Ninja, Level: 4 – 5]**

 **.**

"Allow me to show you my ace Yugo-dono! I overlay the level 5 **Earth Armor Ninja** and level 5 **Flame Armor Ninja**! Movement too fast to be seen! Dance like the blazing inferno, and emerge from the shadows! The hot-blooded leader of the ninja clan shall now appear! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 5! **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**!"

As soon as Hanzo finished chanting, a crimson-armoured ninja appeared in a blaze of fire. Flowing red hair danced like fire behind the metal ninja visor. It held a flaming katana as it positioned next to Hanzo.

 **[Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja, XYZ, Rank 5, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 2400. DEF: 1700]**

"Are you done!?" Yugo asked impatiently.

"Be patient Yugo-dono. I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Cloning**! Once per turn, I can summon a **Shadow Clone Token** of a **'Ninja'** monster on my field. I summon a Shadow Clone Token of Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja! It copies its name, ATK and DEF points!" Hanzo explained.

 **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** did a similar hand seal, and a clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

 **[Shadow Clone Token, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700]**

"I'm not done yet!" Hanzo continued. "I'll activate the card I set earlier, the Continuous Spell, **Armor Ninjutsu art of Double Tag**!" The card showed two identical Armor Ninjas defeating an enemy general. "This card lets me target two **'Ninja'** monsters on my field with the same ATK points. In exchange for not letting one attack this turn, the other can attack the player directly!"

"What did you say!? Attack me directly?" Yugo echoed in shock.

"That's right Yugo-dono. Thanks to **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Body Replacement** from last turn, I now have two monsters that can attack you directly! Go forth my ninjas! Strike him down!" At Hanzo's command, **Stealth Armour Ninja** and **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** nodded to each other before dashing towards Yugo at breakneck speed.

Clearwing Synchro Dragon could only roar in anger as the two ninjas hopped past it and bypassed its defence.

"Dammit this clown.." Yugo gritted his teeth. "This guy's basically ignoring my monsters and hitting me with direct attacks. I have no choice…"

"I activate the effect of **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice** in my graveyard!" Yugo countered. "By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can negate the direct attack of **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**!"

"There is still the attack by the Shadow Clone Token of **Stealth Armor Ninja**!" Hanzo shouted.

"Underestimating me, are you? I activate the trap, **Speed Penalty**! If I control a **Clearwing** or a **Speedroid monster** , this card negates an opponent's attack and lowers the attacking monster's ATK by 700 ATK points!" As Yugo opened his trap, a gust of wind stopped the Shadow Clone Token and reduced its ATK points.

 **[Shadow Clone Token, ATK: 1800 – 1100]**

 **.**

"Your Battle Phase is over! Now hurry up so I can end this quick!" Yugo shouted.

"As my master Roku always said, Its not over till the last card's played!" Hanzo proclaimed with a smile while thrusting his arm forward. "I activate the effect of **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**! By using one of its overlay units, 'ninja' monsters this turn can make a second attack! Ninpou: Fighting Spirit Conflagration!"

"WHAT!?"

.

Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja slashed a overlay unit with his katana and gave all 'Ninja' Monsters a flaming aura.

.

"This is the finish de-gozaru! **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** and **Stealth Armor Ninja** , give Yugo-dono a grand finish in honour of his fighting spirit!"

The two Armor ninjas complied with Hanzo's command and swiftly sliced Yugo, sending him flying out of his D-Wheel and rolling into the ground.

.

 **Yugo LP: 0**

 **Hanzo LP: WIN!**

.

"That was a good match Yugo-dono, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." Hanzo stated.

"Wait!" Yugo shouted back while picking himself off the ground. "At least tell me where the blue-black haired bastard is at!"

"I'm afraid I am also looking for Yuto-dono as well," Hanzo answered Yugo. "I pray we meet again on the battlefield, and as allies! Sayonara!" Hanzo smashed a smoke bomb on the floor, causing Yugo to cough at the the sudden smokescreen.

Within a few seconds, the ninja was gone.

.

"What a weird guy…" Yugo thought.

.

.

.

 **Summary of OC Characters:**

Ryouma: A mysterious boy who lost his memories in the Fusion Dimension while being held captive. Serious and quite normal. He wields the 'Armaments' deck, a deck based on the legendary weapons of heroes. His deck focused on bringing out powerful extra deck monsters and overpowering his opponents, but the down side is that his field is usually left bare at the end of the turn. He counters this by using the 'Shield' traps archetype.

Kaori Kinohan: A soldier and well known duelist in the Fusion Dimension. She extremely loves her home and Academia, but she could not bare to watch the atrocities, so she opted to be on stand-by in the Standard Dimension. Now, her faith in Academia wavers. Her Wonderland deck is focused on field swarming and sending cards back to the opponents hand.

Hanzo Hagakure: A sub-leader of the XYZ resistance and a self-proclaimed ninja (LOL) from the Duel Sanctuary managed by Grandmaster Roku. Don't let his goofy attitude fool you. His ninja deck is focused on summoning multiple Shadow Clone Tokens and launching devastating direct attacks.

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for the nice reviews do far, some of them were helpful. So what do you guys think of the new character Hanzo and his Armor Ninja Shadow Clone deck. Write down your reviews on how you feel or how Hanzo's deck should be improved.**

 **Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Duelist of Steel. Bye!**


	13. Tachibana Ryouma's Deck list 2

Here are the names of the cards Ryouma used so far:

.

 **Main Deck:**

 **Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**

 _When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 4 or lower Armaments Monster from your hand. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Kamula, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle, I can make a second attack. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000**

 _When this card is special summoned, draw a card. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this card is normal summoned, negate the effects of an Armaments monster other than this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**

 _If there are two or more Armament Cards on the field, you can special summon this card. When this monster attacks a monster in defence position, inflict piercing damage. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**

 _When this card is summoned, increase all Armament monsters by one level. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Jokulsnaut, Level 4, Fairy, Earth, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

 _When this card is summoned, you can destroy one face-up spell/trap card on the field. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

F **amed Armaments Hrunting, level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**

 _When your opponent controls special summoned monsters and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card. And then, you can special summon a level 4 or lower Armaments Monster from your graveyard in DEF mode, this card's level then becomes equal to the revived monster's. If this card is used as an overlay unit, negate the effects of one monster on the field. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Laban, Level 4, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**

 _You can send this card to the graveyard from your hand, and return one Armaments card back to your hand. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Armas, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800**

 _When you have no monsters on your field, you can send this card to the graveyard to negate an attack by the opposing monster. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Failnaught, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 0, DEF: 1600**

 _When you have no monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from the graveyard. During a turn where you did not deal damage to the opposing player, you can tribute one Armaments monster to deal damage equal to half its ATK points. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Misilteinn, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**

 _While this card is on the field, all Armaments monsters gain 500 ATK points. During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 **Famed Armaments Eckesachs, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

 _When you are about to receive battle or effect damage, you can send this card to the grave to reduce the damage by 1800 points . During the end phase, destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand_

.

 **Spell cards:**

 **Quick-Play: Welding Fusion**

 _Fusion summon one Armaments monster using monster from your hand or the field. During your main phase, you can banish this card from your grave, fusion summon one Armaments monster using two monsters from your field or grave. However, cards from the grave are banished._

 **Continuous: Magical Factory**

 _Discard one card and add two Famed Armaments from your deck to your hand. You cannot play those cards this turn. You can send this card to the graveyard and give a Famed Armaments monster an additional 600 ATK points._

 **Normal: Fairy of the Lake**

 _Special summon one Level 4 or lower Famed Armaments monster from your graveyard in DEF mode._

 **Normal: Frontline Armoury**

 _Once per turn, when you control no monsters, you can special summon one Famed Armaments monster from your hand._

 **Normal: Inheritance Cycle**

 _Shuffle three Armaments monster with different names back to your deck. And then, draw two cards. You can banish this card from the graveyard to send an Armament monster from your deck to the graveyard._

 **Normal: Armaments Unleashed!**

 _You can only activate this when you control no monsters. Special summon two Armaments monsters from the graveyard to the field. Their effects are negated and their ATK points are reduced to 0. You cannot special summon monsters, except Armaments monsters this turn._

 **Normal: To Arms!**

 _Discard one Armaments card and draw two cards._

 **Normal: Battlefront Express Delivery**

 _Special summon a level 4 or lower Armaments monster from your deck._

 **Normal: Cards of Treasured Armaments**

 _Activate only if you control 3 or more Armaments monsters. Draw 2 cards._

 **Normal: Pendulum Gate**

 _Add 2 pendulum monsters with the same scale value to your hand._

 **Rank-up: Rank-up Magic Chaos Rebellion force**

?

.

 **Traps:**

 **Normal: Megami no tate: Aegis**

 _Reduce one instance of battle damage to zero, and regain life points equal to half the damage you would have taken. When this card is in the graveyard, you can equip this card to a monster you control, but it is banished when it leaves the field. Should the equipped monster be removed from the field by a card effect, you can destroy this equip card instead._

 **Normal: Taiyou no Tate: Svalinn**

 _You can pay half your life points to end the battle phase. Immediately after this effect resolves, special summon this card as a monster (Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 0) with DEF points equal to the amount of life points you sacrificed. If you control no monsters, you can activate this trap from your graveyard. You can only use the effect of this card once per duel._

 **Normal: Shield of Judas**

 _Activate only when a opposing monster declares an attack. Apply one of the following effects:_

 _1) Negate the attack and return a Armaments monster from the graveyard to the hand._

 _2) Reduce the damage by half and special summon an Armaments monster from your hand._

 **Counter: Yasakani no Magatama**

 _When you have at least three Armaments monster with different names in your graveyard, you can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card and destroy it._

 **Normal: Eight Reflections: Yata no Kagami**

 _When you control no monsters, special summon one mirror token. Its ATK and DEF points are equal to the monster on the field with the highest ATK points. You can banish this card from your graveyard, and flip the top card of your deck. If it is a Armaments card, you can banish a normal trap card from your graveyard and copy its effects. If it's not, you lose 1000 life points._

 **Normal: Tribe Barricade**

Declare one monster Type. For this turn, monster with the declared type cannot declare an attack. You can banish this card from your graveyard, declare one monster Type. For this turn, monster with the declared type cannot declare an attack

.

 **Extra deck:**

 **Legendary Armaments Excalibur, Rank 5, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**

 _3 level 5 Armaments monsters._

 _You can detach 3 overlay units. If so, this card's ATK points are doubled and your opponent cannot activate any set cards till the end of the turn. This card cannot attack directly._

 _During the end phase, detach one overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

 **Legendary Armaments Excalibur Galatine, Rank 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**

 _2 level 4 Armaments monsters_

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card is not affected by any card effects until the end of the turn._

 _You can detach one overlay unit, return all monsters on the field to the players' hands and deal 300 points of damage to both players for every monster returned._

 _During the end phase, detach an overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

 **Legendary Armaments Pridwen, Rank 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 700, DEF: 2400**

 _2 level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. This effect can be activated during the opponent's turn._

 _You can detach one overlay unit, this card gains 300 DEF points for every monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. This effect can be activated during your opponent's turn._

 _During the opponent's end phase, detach an overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

 **Legendary Armaments Arondight, Rank 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**

 _2 level 4 Armaments monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit, target one monster on the field, change it into DEF mode and negate its effects until the end of the turn._

 _When you attack directly, You can banish this monster from your graveyard to special summon an Excalibur from your graveyard with its effects negated. It is banished when it leaves the field._

 _During the end phase, detach an overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

 **Legendary Armaments Clarent, CXYZ, Rank 7, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1700**

 _4 level 7 Armaments monsters._

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects except by its own effect._

 _If this card has an 'Excalibur' monster as a overlay unit, you can activate this effect:_

 _Detach one chaos overlay unit, half your opponents life points and half the ATK points of a monster. This effect can be activated again if you have less Life Points than the opponent._

 _During the end phase, detach one overlay unit or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _._

 **Demonic Armaments Gáe Bolg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Dark, ATK: ?, DEF: ?**

 _2 dark attribute monsters, include an Armaments monster_

 _When this card is fusion summoned, your opponent cannot activate card effects during the battle phase this turn. This card gains combined ATK and DEF points of its fusion materials. When this monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK points._

 _During the end phase, pay 1000 life points or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard, for this turn, one Armaments monster you control cannot be affected by card effects until the end phase._

 _._

 **Demonic Armaments Caladborg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**

 _2 Armaments monsters, including a wind attribute monster_

 _When this card attacks a monster in DEF mode, it gains 500 ATK points. This card inflicts piercing damage._

 _During the end phase, pay 1000 life points or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard, for this turn, one Armaments monster you control inflicts piercing damage until the end phase._

 _._

 **Demonic Armaments Rhitta, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Fire, ATK: ?, DEF: ?**

 _2 Fire attribute monsters, include an Armaments monster_

 _This card gains combined ATK and DEF points of its fusion materials. When this monster attacks, you can banish any number of Armaments monster from the graveyard, it gains 500 ATK points for each monster banished._

 _During the end phase, pay 1000 life points or destroy this card. When this monster is destroyed, you can add one Armaments monster with a different name to your hand._

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard, for this turn, one Armaments monster you control gains 1000 ATK points until the end phase._


	14. Chapter 12: The Sword & Battle Royales

**Chapter 12: The Sword & The Battle Royale Pandemic!**

.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a white ceiling.

"Are you alright?"

I turned towards the voice and saw the tall man in a grey suit spotting sunglasses.

"You're…Nakajima?" I instantly recognised the assistant of Akaba Reiji.

"That's correct."

"Where am I? What happen?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"To answer your first question, you are in the medical centre below Miami Stadium. You have been here for the past two days."

"Two days!?"

"Regarding the second question, it best if I let President Akaba explain." Nakajima continued while pressing a remote towards the huge screen at the side of the room. A moment later, the face of Akaba Reiji stared impassively into me.

"Akaba Reiji!"

"I see that you woke up." Reiji stated. "Usually I would love to congratulate you on your recovery, but now I would like to clarify some things. The duel you have with Nomoto Kaeru has placed a tremendous amount of strain on you, and you have been unconscious for the last three days. You really surprised us in the previous duel, in more ways than one…"

I don't know why, but I immediately lowered my head and bit my lip as I recalled what happened in the previous duel.

That's right…Nomoto Kaeru, that bastard. Sure he was a jerk, but I shuddered as I remembered the sensation I had during the last turn. I don't know why, but that feeling and surge of power made me sick in the stomach. It was as though someone or something forcefully took over.

I vaguely remembered the card that change the game and quickly glanced through my deck placed beside me. There it was, 'Rank-Up Magic Chaos Rebellion Force'.

Part of me however felt proud. That guy deserved it, for causing Ayu to-

"That's right!" I demanded. "How's Ayu!?"

"The girl is fine." Reiji answered. "Though a little traumatised, the card stolen from her is returned. Same goes to the rest of the cards contestant Nomoto stole from others. He will be punished accordingly."

My heart was lifted a little by the good news before Reiji continued his question.

"Back on topic..." Reiji stared at me. "I truly did not expect you to know Rank-Up summoning and even use a Chaos Xyz monster…"

"I take it that they are rare, sir?" Nakajima was curious himself and asked.

"Rank-Up, yes. A high-level summoning method exclusive for XYZ monster, to summon a even more powerful monster with the help of a magic card classified as Rank-Up Magic. Truly rare, the only other person to use it is Kurosaki Shun from yesterday's match."

"Kurosaki Shun?" I echoed.

"Yes, another contestant in this tournament. But the main issue is Chaos XYZ monsters…"

"Chaos…XYZ…Monsters, sir?" Nakajima asked again.

"No one here except Ryouma uses Chaos Xyz Monsters. A variant of XYZ summoning, the summoning of Chaos Xyz monsters through Chaos Xyz evolution and the usage of Chaos Overlay Units. I only heard from reports that it only practiced by a rare few in the XYZ dimension."

"So there are more dimensions other than the Fusion Dimension, I suppose." I probed.

"Ho…so you know about the dimensions?" Reiji raised his eyebrow. "I suppose the cause of this is your duel with the Fusion Dimension girl you duelled against?"

"Kaori Kinohana?" I confirmed. "I almost forgot how resourceful you really are, being the Head of the Leo Corporation and all. Does this link with the 'war' you mentioned during our duel?"

"It seems an explanation is in order." Reiji sighed. "It all started with my father, the former CEO of the Leo Corporation and duel school. One day, he vanished from sight without a word. I searched for any clue regarding his disappearance, which ultimately led me to a teleportation device in his laboratory. I used it to an unknown place, a place which I now know as the Fusion Dimension. However, after actually finding my father there, he sent me back here."

"The device broke down, but I was able to learn the existence of three other dimensions other than the one we are living in right now. Each dimension is named after the summoning method the habitants use, and there are four in total: Standard, the one we are in right now where we use every summoning method. Fusion, the home of Academia who uses fusion summoning. Synchro, the world of speed where Synchro summoning is common. XYZ, the futuristic city where its citizens practice Xyz summoning. I initially thought that you are from the Xyz dimension, but…"

"I lost my memories." I replied.

"True. Your ability to fusion summon as well makes me think otherwise."

.

"The girl called Kaori Kinohana. Thanks to you bringing her out in the open, I can safely deduce that my father has already stationed several soldiers in Standard. I am not fully sure of what my father is planning, but he is definitely plotting an invasion in Standard, just like what he did in the Xyz Dimension."

.

I do not think it's a good time to tell Reiji that I woke up in the Fusion Dimension at the start. Its rather convenient that he thinks I am some guy who lost his memories.

.

"Well enough of that. I am rather relieved that you manage to wake up now, because we have a situation right now." Reiji stated.

"What happened"

"A quick update for you Ryouma, the Miami Championships has progressed to the second stage, A Battle Royale for the Junior Youth Competitors."

"Why are you telling me this. I was counted as a forfeit since I passed out in the first round right?"

"We have spotted several groups of Obelisk Force Soldiers near the Ruins, Ice and Lava Field of the Battle Royale." Nakajima answered me. "There have been several casualties already…"

"What!? What are they doing in the tournament?"

"This is probably their first attempted assault on Standard. We have already sent the best duelist in LDS to deal with them, but I fear that it may not be enough. That's where you come in."

"So it will be a covert mission?"

"That's right, I need you to keep an eye on Hiragi Yuzu especially."

"Yuzu? Why her?"

"A hunch. So Ryouma-no, Tachibana Ryouma, that's your alias here now. Will you help me?" Reiji asked expressionlessly.

..

…

"Tell me where to go." I answered.

.

.

.

 **Battle Royale Ice field:**

.

Yuzu looked at the three soldiers surrounding her. "I don't know what you people want, but don't think that I'll go down without a fight!"

"You're a rather feisty one aren't you?" Yuzu looked up and saw a young boy jumped down from the ice cliff. He dusted off some of the dirt on his purple uniform and looked at Yuzu with his purple eyes.

"Yuya?" Yuzu was genuinely shocked at another Yuya-lookalike.

"That again?" the purple haired youth asked exasperatedly. "I'm not that guy. My name is Yuri"

"That aside…" Yuri gestured towards the three Obelisk Soldiers. "You three, out of my way. If you get in my way, I'll card you as well."

As he declared that, he threw two cards showing the shocked faces of two duelists Yuzu recognised.

"Olga, Halil!? Why are they on these two cards!?" Yuzu demanded.

"Oh you know these two? They were interfering with my work, you have them back though." Yuri smiled.

Yuzu picked the cards up and held them close. "Did you do this?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why? Cause they're nuisances." Yuri answered lazily.

"Turning people into cards-"

"If you keep on bugging me about it…I'll turn you into a card as well." Yuri interrupted with a sinister grin.

.

.

 **Battle Royale Ancient Ruins field:**

.

.

I panted as I ran though the Ruin Field as quickly as I could. Why can't Reiji just send me directly to the Ice Field!?

"We have no choice, we were in a rush so the Ruin Field is the closest you can enter. By cutting though the two tallest ruins, you should be able to reach the Ice field in 15 minutes." Reiji answered from the interface on my white duel disk.

"Anything I should take note of?"

"You are not officially part of the Battle Royale, but feel free to use any of the Pendulum Cards scattered around the area. Add them to your deck if necessary. A radar of all participating duelists and LDS students I sent was installed in your disk so quickly aid anyone from the Obelisk Forces if you see fit.

"I can see them clearly. But how come some of them are disappearing?" A few dots of red disappeared from the radar once in a while.

"Academia forces usually card the opposing forces when they are defeated." Reiji explained. "If they disappear, It means that-"

"I get it now…" I growled back.

"Best of luck. I be in the monitoring room. Call if anything happens."

With that, I am left to my own devices.

.

.

After a while, I hearda familiar voice in the distance.

"Ryouma! What are you doing here!?"

I recognised the voice and ran towards it. "Gongenzaka?"

The burly teen ran towards me…away from someone with red/green hair emitting a dangerous aura, constantly screaming in a mix of pain and rage.

"Yuya?" I gasped in shocked. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know! He was battling three weird soldiers in masks and suddenly this happens!" Gongenzaka explained while holding his own bruised arm. "Yuya seems to be affected by something that is making him go berserk! A girl has already gone to the Jungle Zone to get help but I can't get him to calm down!"

"ARE YOU AN ENEMY!?" Yuya roared as the dark miasma intensified. "DON"T GET IN MY WAY!"

"Yuya! Its me, Ryouma!" I shouted in an attempt to make him recognise me.

"DUEL!" Yuya roared.

"No choice then…I'll just have to knock you back to your senses the old-fashion way!"

"Be careful Ryouma!"

.

 **"Duel!"**

.

 **Yuya LP: 4000**

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

.

"I'll start first, Yuya!" Yuya merely stared back at me blankly while I declared the first move.

"I activate the spell card, **To Arms**! By discarding my **Famed Armaments Naegling** , I can draw 2 cards!"

"Next, I activate another spell, **Fairy of the lake**! This allows me to special summon an **Armaments** monster back to the field in DEF mode from my graveyard! So, come back **Famed Armaments Naegling**!" The purple floral sword emerge from the ground and floated beside me.

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]**

"When Naegling is special summoned, I can draw one card from my deck. I then tribute **Famed Armaments Naegling** to advance summon level 5 **Famed Armaments Wallace**!"

Wallace was a dark blue an black sword with a blood red jewel embedded in the hilt. It gave a rather subdued but nasty aura.

 **[Famed Armaments Wallace, Level 5, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000]**

"When **Famed Armaments Wallace** is summoned, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck. Then, I can rearrange them in any order I like." I explained.

"He's determining what he'll draw next?" Gongenzaka thought aloud.

"Next, I equip **Famed Armaments Wallace** with the equip card, **Superalloy Coating**!" The card showed a dwarf dipping a sword into a pot of molten silver. "The Armament monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed by its own effect, and its ATK points are increased by its level x 100! Wallace is level 5, so it gains 500 ATK points!"

 **[Famed Armaments Wallace: ATK: 2300 – 2800]**

"I'll set one cards and end my turn." I finished with a facedown.

.

"MY TURN, DRAW!" Yuya declared.

"I, using the scale 3 **Magician of Destruction** and the scale 8 **Magician of Creation** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Two magicians I have never seen Yuya use before appeared on either side and rose in a blue pillar.

 **[Magician of Destruction, Level 7, Scale: 3, ATK: 2500, DEF: 300]**

 **[Magician of Creation, Level 4, Scale: 8, ATK: 500, DEF: 1500]**

.

New cards? Yuya didn't use them before…

.

"With these, I can simultaneously summon monsters from level 4 to 7!" Yuya grinned like a maniac. "Swing! Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! Appear now! **Entermate Whip Viper** , and **Entermate Water Strider**!"

 **[Entermate Whip Viper, Level 4, Reptile, Earth, ATK: 1700]**

 **[Entermate Water Strider, Level 4, Insect, Water, ATK: 500]**

"Pendulum summoning right out of the bat?" I asked while observing the fancifully dressed snake and pond strider. "However, you cannot beat Famed Armaments Wallace with those two."

"NOW! I overlay my level 4 Whip Viper and Water Strider!"

"What the- You can Xyz summon?" I gasped in shock as Yuya's monsters turn into rays of orange and blue light.

"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ SHOUKAN! Come forth! Rank 4, **Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon**!" I took a step back as the black and purple dragon descended with a screech, baring its horned face.

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4, Dragon, XYZ, Dark, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

"Pendulum into Xyz summoning?" I turned towards Gongenzaka. "Since when can Yuya Xyz summon?"

"A lot of things happen after you passed out in the first round…"

"And that dragon?" I asked.

"Not sure."

"Continuing I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya roared. "By using an overlay unit, I can target a level 5 or higher monster on your field and halve its ATK points! Dark Rebellion then gains the same amount of ATK points!"

"What did you say!?"

"I target your **Famed Armaments Wallace! TREASON DISCHARGE**!"

I watched in shock as Famed Armaments Wallace was trapped in a lightning bind and had its ATK drained.

 **[Famed Armaments Wallace: ATK: 2800 – 1400]**

 **[Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon: ATK: 2500 – 3900]**

"I choose to use the last overlay unit of Dark Rebellion to further cut your monster's ATK once more! **TREASON DISCHARGE**!"

 **[Famed Armaments Wallace: ATK: 1400 – 700]**

 **[Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon: ATK: 3900 – 4600]**

"An ATK of 4600!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Not good!" I started running around to search for Action cards. I managed to spot one on a pillar, Yuya however noticed this can ran towards the same spot.

"Battle! I attack **Famed Armaments Wallace** with **Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon**! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya declared darkly.

I tried to reach for the Action card, but Yuya beat me to it and grabbed it for himself. Are you serious? He can still move for action cards in that state!?

As I saw the black dragon's horn glowing in preparation for an attack, I quickly stated. "I activate the effect of the Equip card, Superalloy Coating! Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"USELESS!" Yuya shouted. "You are still going to take 3900 points of damage!"

"I activate the trap, **Shield of Judas**!" I quickly countered and a shield depicting an eagle manifested to block the attack. "I choose to activate its second effect of negating the attack and returning one **Armaments** monster from the graveyard back to my hand! I return **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

"Action Magic **! Unstoppable charge**!" Yuya played the card he nabbed earlier. "During this turn, a monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle, and is allowed a second attack!"

"This is bad!" Gongenzka shouted. "At this rate he will receive 3900 points of damage!"

"Not if I can help it! I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Eckesachs** in my hand! BY sending this card to the graveyard, I can reduce any damage I take by Eckesachs' 1800 ATK points! The damage is therefore reduced to 2100!"

Dark Rebellion's horn pierced **Famed Armaments Wallace** and the force of the impact blew me off my feet.

.

 **Ryouma: 1900**

.

"By the effect of **Superalloy Coating** equipped to Famed Armaments Wallace, the equipped monster is sent back to the hand instead!" I showed the card to Yuya as I explained.

"During the end phase of my turn, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ATK points are returned to normal. Turn end…" Yuya finished.

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, ATK: 2500]**

.

"My turn then. Draw!"

"I summon **Famed Armaments Orna**!"

 **[Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000]**

"Due to this jewelled sword's effect, I can special summon one level 4 or lower **Armaments** monster from my hand! Come out, **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]**

"By the effect of Naegling when its special summoned, I can draw one card! I then special summon **Famed Armaments Chrysaor** since there are two or more **Armaments** monsters on the field!" The golden sword appeared in a flash and levitated beside me.

 **[Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"I activate the spell card, **Cards of Treasured Armaments**! Since I have at least three Armaments Monsters, I can draw two cards!"

"Next I overlay my level 4 Orna and Naegling! This is the sword of a knight who has sworn eternal loyalty to the king! Come forth at the speed of light! XYZ SHOUKAN! Appear, Rank 4! **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!" The sword of lightning appeared with a flash of blue lightning.

 **[Legendary Armaments Arondight, Rank 4, Fairy, light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800]**

Yuya suddenly spotted another action card in the corner and ran towards it.

"No you don't!" I flung the golden sword Chrysaor at Yuya, but he nimbly dodge it and snatch the card from its hiding spot.

"Action Magic, **Encore**!" Yuya declared. "I can activate the effect of an Action Card from my graveyard. I choose the Action Magic, **Unstoppable Charge**! Dark Rebellion cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"There are other ways to damage you Yuya!" I shouted back. "I activate the spell card **, Thunder Shock**! In exchange for skipping my battle phase, I can deal you 600 points of damage for every monster I control! I currently have two out on the field, so take 1200 points of damage! Wake up Yuya!"

Yuya winced as a jolt of lightning slammed down on him. For a moment I was hopeful as the darkness around Yuya seem to reduce in intensity, but he gave back a maniacal grin.

.

 **Yuya LP: 2800**

.

"No luck huh…I set one card face down and activate the effect of Superalloy Coating in my Graveyard! By banishing this card from the grave, Armament Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by their own effects during this turn. Turn end!" I concluded.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried out, but the said boy merely ignored his friend and prepared to draw.

"MY TURN!" Yuya declared.

"Swing again, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SHOUKAN! Come forth, my monster servant! **Odd eyes Pendulum dragon**!"

 **[Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dragon, Level 7, ATK: 2500]**

"He has two dragons on his field!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"Magician of Destruction, who watches over contrast," Yuya gestured towards the magician on his right. "Unite the stars with your sharp judgement!"

"What is he doing?" I thought aloud.

" **Magician of Destruction** 's pendulum effect!" Yuya explained. "Once per turn, I can target an Xyz monster I control to give it a level equal to its rank. I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion a level of 4!"

The magician shot out three blue lights which engulfed the xyz dragon and changed its level.

[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4 – Level 4]

"Giving an Xyz monster a level!?" I gasped.

"Magician of Creation, who watches over harmony!" Yuya continued. "Fill the heavens with stars using your Arcane powers! **Magician of Creation** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster with a level, and make its level the same as another monster I control. I choose to make Dark Rebellion's level the same as Odd-eyes, level 7!"

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Level 4 - 7]**

"Wait a minute, now he has 2 level 7 monsters!"

"It's the same as just now!" Gongenzaka realised. "The monster he used to beat those three soldiers in the previous duel…"

"I overlay my level 7 Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual coloured eyes. Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wraith! XYZ SHOUKAN! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! **Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon** , the supreme black king dragon!"

I covered my ears as a dragon emerged from the portal of lightning with a deafening roar, its dual coloured eyes gleaming maliciously along with its silver/black armour.

 **[Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Rank 7, Dragon, XYZ, Dark, ATK: 3000]**

"What the hell is this dragon!?" I shouted through the dragon's roar.

"That's the dragon he used to defeat those soldiers just now!" Gongenzaka shouted back.

"When Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon is summoned using a Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon as XYZ material, it can destroy all my opponent's monsters that are level 7 or lower and deal damage equal to their ATK points! Thunder Howling!"

The golden Famed Armaments Chrysaor was destroyed by a flash of purple lightning, zapping me as well.

"Take your sword's 2000 ATK points as damage and lose!" Yuya roared.

"Action magic, **Damage Banish**!" I quickly hopped to a broken pillar and fished out an Action Card. "The 2000 effect damage I would have taken is negated!"

.

Ryouma LP: 1900

.

"Yosh! He survived!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"Then I'll activate another Action Magic I found earlier, **Double Attack**! My monster can now attack you twice! Do it **Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon**! Destroy **Legendary Armaments Arondight**!" Yuya's dragon roared at his command and split apart the silver protrusions on its back, forming 8 purple wing blades. It flew and quickly sliced apart the sword of lightning, causing a shockwave which blew me back a little.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 1400**

.

"This time it's really over!" Yuya declared. "Odd Eyes will finish you off! DO IT ODD EYES!"

"You fell for it Yuya!" I smirked. "I activate my facedown, the trap **Cursed Obsidian Shield Duban**!"

The dragon was knocked back as a pitch-black shield with purple fire appeared in its path.

" **Cursed Obsidian Shield Duban** can only be activated if I have no monsters on the field! Not only do I negate the attack, the attacking monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half its ATK points!" I explained.

Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon screeched with pain as it was engulfed in purple fire.

"Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK is 3000, so take 1500 points of damage!"

Yuya screamed as his dragon was disintegrated and his life points took a hit. After that, Yuya slumped down as the darkness around his dissipated.

.

 **Yuya LP: 1300**

.

"That's enough," I tapped a button on the duel disk. "I forfeit this duel."

[Player Tachibana Ryouma has surrendered] a voice from the disk called out. [Winner: Yuya Sakaki]

.

 **Tachibana Ryouma: FORFEIT**

 **Sakaki Yuya: WIN**

.

As the holograms faded, Yuya finally succumbed to fatigue and fell on his back.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka rushed forward to support him .

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's not screaming anymore, so I guess he's better now…" Gongenzaka deduced worriedly. "Lets quickly go to the Jungle zone!"

"Sorry but you're going to have to carry him there yourself! There is something I have to do!" I immediately bolted off towards the Ice field.

"What- Wait Ryouma!"

.

 **Volcano Field: (Ongoing duel)**

.

A red-haired youth dressed in a crimson ninja outfit breathed heavily as he was surrounded by three Obselisk Soldiers. This person was called Hikage (Fire Shaow), the brother of Tsukikage (Moon Shadow). He has agreed to stall the soldiers to buy time for his brother to escort Selena to safety.

.

 **Obselisk Red LP: 1900**

 **Obelisk Blue LP: 1700**

 **Obselisk Yellow LP: 1000**

 **Hikage LP: 500**

.

"So this is where I fall…" Hikage sighed in resignation as he glanced at his empty field.

"It's been fun, Soldier of Standard, but it time you will be carded" Obselisk Red smirked, and the three monsters on their side: 2 **Ancient Gear Double bite Hound Dog** , and 1 **Ancient Gear triple bite Hound Dog** seemed to snarl in agreement.

"Prepare to lose!" Obelisk Blue laughed.

"Wait just a minute!" an unknown voice echoed across the lava arena and the 4 surprised duelists including Hikage turned to see who spoke.

"Who's there!?" Obselisk yellow demanded.

Finally, they spotted a figure standing at the edge of the arena. He had white spiky hair and long bangs which covered the sides of his face. He wore a dark blue ninja outfit with a red and gold forehead protector. The lower half of his face was covered by a dark blue face mask, revealing only his blue eyes. He also has a red ragged scarf that floated in the hot wind. Lastly, his duel disk was strapped to his right shoulder.

"My name is Hagakure Hanzo! Student of the Duel Sanctuary and shinobi disciple of the great grandmaster Roku, as well as a member of the Resistance! Whether you are an enemy or a friend, I do not care! I only seek fair and honest combat!"

The four were momentarily stunned by Hanzo's entrance before one of them shouted.

"Did you just say you were part of the Resistance!?"

"More Xyz scum!"

"Then, we should also bury you along with that Standard Soldier!"

"Hmmm" Hanzo scratched his chin. "Then allow this one to show you his power."

Hanzo then turned towards Hikage. "A comrade!"

"Sorry?" Hikage was still confused by this turn of events.

"Nevermind that, what is your name, fellow ninja?"

"It's Hikage" Hikage thought it would be best to cooperate for now.

"Hikage-dono it is then. Allow this one to fight by your side." Hanzo proceed to stand beside Hikage.

 **[DUEL INTRUSION PENALTY – 2000 LP]** a voice rang out from Hanzo's disk.

"Eh? WAHHHHH!" Hanzou jumped up and down as electricity surge through his body. "What is this!?"

"It's the Duel intrusion penalty cost!" Hikage replied in a panic. "You lose 2000 Life Points!"

"I was worried for a second that this guy would be a problem, but it turns out he's nothing but a joke!" Obselisk yellow laughed.

"This will make things easier for us!" Obselisk Blue followed up.

.

"It seems that I was careless…" Hanzo stated while staggering to his feet. "It seems like I need more training…"

"Um no, I don't think that's the problem here." Hikage retorted politely.

"But still, Its my move! Draw!" Hanzo declared.

.

"Be careful!" Hikage warned. "The monsters that they control can destroy special summoned monsters!"

"That's right." Obselisk Red replied. "Furthermore, we have the Continuous Spell, Ancient Armageddon Gear! As long as this card is out, if a monster on the field is destroyed, the destroyed monster's ATK points are inflicted to you as damage!"

"I activate the spell card, **Armor Ninjutsu art of Lightning Teleportation**!" Hanzo proceeded with his turn. "This card lets me special summon an **Armor Ninja** Monster from my deck to my field. I choose to summon **Dusk Armor Ninja**!" The purple attired ninja appeared in a puff of smoke.

 **[Dusk Armor Ninja, Level 5, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1600, 1200]**

"Once per turn, this card lets me special summon one **Armor Ninja** Monster from my hand. I special summon **Flame Armor Ninja**!" Hanzo summoned another ninja, only this time it was wearing red armor.

 **[Flame Armor Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000]**

" **Flame Armor Ninja** 's effect activates! When this card is summoned, I can increase the level of a **Ninja** monster by 1 level. I increase **Flame Armor Ninja** 's own level by 1!"

 **[Flame Armor Ninja, Level: 4 – 5]**

 **"Here I go!" Hanzo proclaimed. "** I overlay the level 5 **Earth Armor Ninja** and level 5 **Flame Armor Ninja**! Movement too fast to be seen! Dance like the blazing inferno, and emerge from the shadows! The hot-blooded leader of the ninja clan shall now appear! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 5! **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**!"

As soon as Hanzo finished chanting, a crimson-armoured ninja appeared in a blaze of fire. Flowing red hair danced like fire behind the metal ninja visor. It held a flaming katana as it positioned next to Hanzo.

 **[Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja, XYZ, Rank 5, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 2400. DEF: 1700]**

 **"So you really are from the Xyz dimension!" The Obelisk Soldiers grinned.**

"I then normal summon **Thunder Armor Ninja**!" Hanzo summoned a fourth ninja wearing neon blue and white armour.

 **[Thunder Armor Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Light, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000]**

"When **Thunder Armor Ninja** is summoned, I can set an Armor Ninjutsu Card from my deck to my field." Hanzo grabbed a card that slid out from his deck and showed it to everyone. "Furthermore, it can be activated this turn! The continuous spell, **Armor Ninjutsu Art of Cloning**! When this card is activated, I can summon a **Shadow Clone Token** in ATK mode. This Shadow Clone Token will have the same name, ATK and DEF as a **'Armor Ninja'** I control! I choose my **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** **!** Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

 **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** did a similar hand seal, and a clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

 **[Shadow Clone Token, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700]**

.

"You fool!" Obelisk Blue interrupted. "When a monster is special summoned on my opponent's field, **Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** 's effect puts an **Acid Gear Counter** on it!"

"My apologies," Hanzo smiled. "But my **Thunder Armor Ninja** has another special ability. During the turn he is summoned, my ninjas are unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

"What!? But your token will still be affected!"

"That is fine by me," Hanzo replied. "Next, I'll activate the card I set earlier, the Continuous Spell, **Armor Ninjutsu art of Double Tag**! This card lets me target two **'Ninja'** monsters on my field with the same ATK points. In exchange for not letting one attack this turn, the other can attack the player directly! I target my **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**!"

"What did you say!? Attack directly?" The three Obelisk Soldiers echoed in shock.

"That's right warriors of Academia. With this, **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** **can attack you directly**! I'll start with you first! Go forth my ninja! Strike him down!" At Hanzo's command, **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** dashing towards Obelisk Yellow at breakneck speed, completely ignoring the Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog on his field.

"NOOOO!" Obelisk Yellow cried out as the ninja slashed him vertically.

.

 **Obelisk Yellow LP: 0**

.

"I'm not done yet!" Hanzo shouted "I activate the effect of **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**! By using one of its overlay units, 'ninja' monsters this turn can make a second attack! Ninpou: Fighting Spirit Conflagration!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

 **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** slashed an overlay unit with his katana and gave all 'Ninja' Monsters a flaming aura.

"Go! **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja** will attack the second directly again!" Hanzo commanded.

"SHIT! THIS GUY-" Obselisk Blue's sentence was cut short as the Ninja monster attacked a second time.

The last Obselisk Red soldier watched in shock as his two companions were taken out before stating, "But with this, you can on longer attack! I still have **Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** to defend against your **Thunder Armor Ninja**! Next turn, I'll-"

"There will not be a next turn for you." Hanzo replied while revealing a card in his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **XYZ Overlimit**! This card lets one Xyz monster I control attack once more by discarding a card from my hand!"

"No way…a third direct attack!?" Obelisk Red edged away as Hanzo's Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja approached him.

"Do it, Combustion Shadow!" Hanzo commanded.

"GAGHH!"

.

 **Obelisk Red LP: 0**

 **Hanzo: WIN!**

.

"Whew!" Hanzo sighed.

"Amazing…" Hikage gasped. "He pulled off a one turn three kill!"

"Curse you!" The Obelisk Soldiers wheezed. "You'll pay for getting in our way!"

They then turn around and retreated.

…

…

Hanzo turned around and asked Hikage, "Now then my fellow ninja, do you happen to know a guy called Kurosaki Shun?"

.

.

 **And, that's a wrap! Thank you guys for the recent reviews. I will continue to strive to make this story interesting. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Duelist of Steel.**


	15. Side Story: Advent of the AUTO-Heroes

Hi guys! First of all, let me say sorry since this chapter will not be consistent with the ongoing Battle Royale Arc Ryouma is facing. This is a side story which is happening in the Synchro Dimension during the same time as the battle royale arc. I just cannot wait to introduce the fourth and final OC apart from Ryouma, Kaori and Hanzo. Enter Tenma Noboru, synchro user and user of the AUTO heroes, based on Japanese weapons and generals.

.

 **Chapter 7: Side Story: Advent of the AUTO-Heroes**

.

 **Neo Domino City Tops District D12:**

.

Neo Domino City, and city of speed where duelists engage battles on motorbikes, or D-Wheels. As a result, battles known as Speed Duels are common here. The night sky was illuminated by the bright lights of the Tops, the glinting silver skyscrapers towering over the any speed tracks suspended throughout the city. They however, also cast a dark shadow over the broken and desolate area of the Commons.

On a quiet highway, a large jet black D-wheel, spotting wing extensions decorated with orange highlights. The tires of the motorbike also glowed yellow.

The rider took off his helmet to reveal his spiky orange hair, grey eyes and two jagged yellow markings on his face. This individual's name was Crow Hogan, a resident of the Commons.

"That was close…" Crow muttered. "Got to get back and greet the kids…"

The screen on his Duel disk flickered and soon showed a tan man with rough purple hair and large ear rings. "Crow…Crow! Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine Damon, What's up?" Crow replied the tanned youth while wiping his visor.

"Don't 'What's up' me! You idiot! What do you think you're doing at this hour!?" Damon Lopez shouted through the screen. "Security is at its highest and you're out here smack middle of the Top's district! You're lucky they never caught you yet!"

"Can't me helped." Crow shrugged. "Idiots have been running around challenging security lately. If I have not stepped in, who knows how many of us would be sent to the Facility…"

"You know…" Damon sighed. "That is their problem. Its not like they will thank you for saving them anyways. But you have to admit, security has been cracking down on us Common Duelist extra hard recently, what's with that?"

"I'm not sure Damon…" Crow answered. "But if security has somehow stepped up their game, all the more reason we should not have more people sent to the Facility unnecessary."

"Anyway, just come back quick." Damon urged. "Wouldn't want you to become an exhibition show for the tops tonight."

"Yeah, I heard you."

.

.

 **Meanwhile at Security Headquarters:**

"Director Roget, Surveillance cameras have spotted Target Crow Hogan." A woman dressed in an officer's suit and a visor reported from her station. "He should be in the Tops District D12 now."

Her superior was a pale-skinned man with a pointed nose, green eyes and ash-blonde hair dressed in a purple coat, orange-collared shirt, grey pants and black shoes, processed the report for a while before responding. His name was Jean-Michelle Roget, Director of the Synchro Dimension's Sector Security.

"Crow Hogan…Thanks to him, the round up of many rioting duelists tonight has been cut short." Roget stated while fidgeting with a white chest piece. "Usually he is someone I rather deal with at a later time, but tonight he has carelessly revealed himself. We will capture him tonight."

"As you ordered, Director. Shall I inform the nearest Duel Chasers in District D10?"

"Don't bother." Roget frowned at the officer. "Ordinary Duel Chasers will not be sufficient for Crow Hogan's rather 'annoying' tactics."

"Then…" The officer began to suggest. "Sergey?"

"You idiot!" Roget snapped. "We all know the problems with using Sergey. If we were to release him in the Tops District, the Council won't stop hounding me for questions! Prepare a direct line to Tenma Noboru, he's the nearest."

"T-Tenma Noboru, sir?" The officer asked nervously. "Isn't he just-"

"What better way for his first day of work, than to capture one of the leaders of the Commons?" Roget stated. "I have high expectations of him. He is after all, my adopted son…"

Roget grabbed the black bishop piece from the nearby chessboard and let out a smile as he examined it. "An eye for an eye, a tactician for a trickster. My pawns are not strong enough while my queen is unstable, so what do I do?"

 **"I'll just have to send in my rook."**

.

.

 **Neo Domino City Tops District D12 Highway:**

.

Crow was making his way back by the highway on his Blackwing when he suddenly heard a whirring sound roaring behind him. He noticed a fast shadow threatening to hit his side, and quickly served to left to avoid getting scratched.

"Oi!" Crow shouted. "Are you crazy!? What's your problem!?"

"Crow Hogan, you are hereby under arrest." The unknown rider stopped infront of crow and supported the bike with one leg. The bike was the exact shape and design of a Sector Security D-wheel, it was however blue and black in colour instead of the usual white, green and blue. The sirens are placed at the front instead, giving the motorbike the look of red glowing eyes.

The rider removed his helmet and revealed his face. He had spiky brown hair which ended in flaming red ends, giving him the appearance of wildfire. He wore the standard uniform of a Sector Security Officer but donned a blue vest instead of a jacket. His brown eyes stared intently into Crow's as he pointed towards him.

"My name is Tenma Noboru, also known as Duel Chaser 000, I challenge you to a speed duel!"

"Sector Security huh!?" Crow grunted.

"Crow, what's wrong!?" The panicked voice of Damon rang from the Crow's Duel Disk.

"It's security!" Crow shouted back. "Fine by me! If it's a speed duel you want, it's a speed duel you'll get!" Crow immediately started his engine and sped off into the highway, with Tenma hot on his tail.

"Sorry Damon, I got to defeat this Tenma guy first! See you back at the Orphanage!"

"Wait, did you say Tenma!? Wait Crow, that guy is-!"

"Sorry! Got to duel!" The transmission between Crow and Damon cut off.

"Now beginning Forced Duel" Tenma stated. "Field Spell: Speed World Neo, Set On!"

"Duel Mode On! Autopilot: Standby." Both D-Wheels said as their respective duel energy blades burst forth.

 **"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"**

.

 **"DUEL!"**

.

 **Crow LP: 4000**

 **Tenma LP: 4000**

.

Crow rode ahead of Tenma, giving him the right to have the first turn.

"I'll start things off first!" Crow exclaimed. "My turn, draw! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Black Whirlwind**! Once per turn, when I normal summon a **Black Feather** monster, I can add another **Black Feather** monster to my hand provided it has lesser ATK points then the summoned monster."

"I then summon **Black Feather – Bora the Spear**!" A humanoid bird holding a giant spear appeared with a grin.

 **[Black Feather – Bora the Spear, Level 4, Dark, Wing-beast, ATK: 1700]**

"Due to the effect of the Spell, **Black Whirlwind** , I can add **Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind** to my hand! I then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Crow stated. "Let's see what you got!"

.

"My turn, draw!" Tenma said. "I choose to summon **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear**!" A human-like machine covered in blue and snow-white armour burst forth, wielding a mechanical spear. A six-petal flower symbol is embedded in its chest.

 **[AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear, Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200]**

"AUTO Hero? I've never seen that archetype before…" Crow commented while observing.

"The effect of **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear** activates! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon an **AUTO Hero** monster from my deck, provided its level 4 or below. I choose to summon the tuner monster, **AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan** from my deck in ATK position!" As soon as Tenma declared that, a similar blue/white mechanical soldier appeared, only this time it carried a huge war fan in its hand.

 **[AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan, Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700]**

"A tuner Monster? So you're a Synchro user as well!" Crow shouted.

"Naturally," Tenma replied. "Continuing, I activate the Spell card, **Machine War Tactics 02: Rear Assistance**!" The card showed a mechanical soldier jumping into battle to help two other AUTO Heroes.

" **Machine War Tactics 02: Rear Assistance** lets me special summon another **AUTO Hero** from my hand. So I summon **AUTO Hero – Tanegashima the Gunner** in DEF mode!" A smaller mechanical soldier wearing a bamboo hat kneeled in position, aiming a rifle at Crow.

 **[AUTO Hero – Tanegashima the Gunner, Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1600, DEF: 800]**

" **AUTO Hero – Tanegashima the Gunner** 's effect activates! Once per turn, in exchange of not attacking this turn, it can deal you 300 points of damage for every **AUTO Hero** I control. I currently have 3, so take 900 points of damage!"

 **AUTO Hero - Tanegashima** loaded its rifle and shot a beam of light that pierced through Crow.

.

 **Crow LP: 3100**

.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Tenma stated much to Crow's surprise, concluding with two facedowns.

"Huh? That's it? Aren't you going to Synchro Summon or even attack!?" Crow was puzzled.

Tenma however, was silent.

"Fine then!" Crow said. "It will be your loss to leave behind a weak field! My turn, Draw!"

"I summon **Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky**!" A small red/blue bird appeared and flew beside Crow.

 **[Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky, Level 1, Dark, Wing-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 800]**

"Due to the effect of **Black Whirlwind** , I add **Black Feather – Hurricane the Tornado** to my hand! Next up, this card can be special summoned if there is a Black Feather on my field. So come out, **Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind**!"

 **[Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind, Level 3, Dark, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 1300]**

A smaller purple humanoid bird appeared.

"Now **Gale the Whirlwind** 's effect activate!" Crow declared. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up monster you control and halve its ATK and DEF points. I choose your **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear**! Black Erosion!"

A black wind cause AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear to slump a little.

 **[AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear, ATK: 1800 – 900]**

"Next up, I tune the level 4 **Bora the Spear** to my level 3 **Gale the Whirlwind**!" As Bora turned into four stars and Gale turned into three green rings surrounding them, Crow chanted, "Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Descend, level 7! **Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower**!" An armoured warrior which looked like a mix between a katana wielding warrior and a mechanical bird appeared with a flash.

 **[Assault black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower, Level 7, Synchro, Dark, Wing-Beast, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

"So that's your ace monster…" Tenma muttered. "If so, I activate the Trap, **Synchro Impact**! Thanks to this card, whenever I synchro summon a monster this turn, I can deal you damage equal to its level x 200!"

"What's the point of activating that card now!? I activate Raikiri's effect!" Crow announced. "Once per turn, I can destroy a number of cards my opponent controls equal to the number of **Black Feathers** I have on the field. Since I control Raikiri and Jet the Blue Sky, I will destroy 2 cards! Namely your **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear** and **AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan**! Lightning cutter!"

As Raikiri shot out lightning from his katana, Tenma suddenly smirked.

"You fell for it, Crow Hogan…"

"What do you mean?" Crow raised an eyebrow.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of **AUTO Hero – Munechika, the General of Blinder** from my Extra Deck!" Tenma declared.

"What the- from your Extra Deck!?" Crow echoed in shock.

"Whenever one or more of my **AUTO Heroes** is targeted by an opposing monster's effect while I control no Synchro monsters, I can Synchro Summon this monster during your turn by sending at least 2 monsters including a tuner from my field to the graveyard whose levels equal 7!" Tenma stated.

"A Synchro summoning during my turn!?" Crow could not believe his ears.

"Rebels like yourself will receive the punishment you deserve! I tune my level 4 **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear** to my level 3 **AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan**!" The two mechanical heroes combined together into a beam of light.

"The beautiful soul of a samurai resides in the form of a great mechanical being. Come forth and show the world your iron resolve! Standby, level 7! **AUTO Hero – Munechika, the General of Blinder**!"

The monster that appeared was snow-white in colour, with a humanoid figure covered head to toe in white armour with neon blue energy lines flowing through. Its helmet was shaped like a wolf and it wore a dark blue robe bearing a symbol of a six-petal flower. It held a sheathed sword in one hand and stood in an Iai stance.

 **[AUTO Hero – Munechika, the General of Blinder, Level 7, Earth, Synchro, Machine, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600]**

"Due to **AUTO Hero – Yari the Spear** and **AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan** leaving the field, your targets for Raikiri the Sudden Shower's effect is lost." Tenma elaborated. "Then the effect of **AUTO Hero – Munechika** activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned during the opponent's turn, it has the power to redirect your Raikiri the Sudden Shower's effect to two other appropriate targets! Your own monster's effect will destroy your Black Feather Raikiri the Sudden Shower and Jet the Blue Sky instead!"

"No way!" Crow cried.

Crow watched in horror as **AUTO Hero Munechika** unsheathed its sword and absorbed Raikiri's lightning. After a few seconds, Munechika sent a lightning slash straight towards Crow's monsters.

"I activate the trap, **Black Feather Veil**!" Crow countered. "I can only activate this trap if one of my **Black Feather** Synchro Monster is targeted by a card effect. This trap negates Raikiri's destruction!"

A black forcefield protected Raikiri and only Jet the Blue Sky was destroyed.

"However," Tenma stated. "Due to the effect of the Trap, **Synchro Impact** , you will take damage to the level of the monster I synchro summoned x 200 points. Take 1400 points of damage!"

A burst of light from the trap hit Crow and cause his D-Wheel to wobble unsteadily.

.

 **Crow LP: 3100 – 1700**

.

"You can't be serious…" Crow thought. "Did this guy just seriously cleared my field, summoned a Synchro Monster and damage me all during my turn!?

"What will you do now Crow Hogan?" Tenma questioned. "Our monsters have the same ATK, care to go for a double K.O?"

"Don't get cocky!" Crow shouted back. "I activate the second trap, **Black Feather Storm**! During a turn one of my Black Feathers is destroyed by a card effect, this card deals you 400 points of damage for every card you control! You have 4 cards on your field, so take 1600 points of damage!"

Tenma winced a little as a surge of black lightning shocked him. "That tickles…"

.

 **Tenma LP: 2400**

.

"Ngh…turn end." Crow reluctantly finished with Raikiri on his field.

.

"Well then," Tenma continued. "My turn, Draw! I activate my Continuous Trap, **Machine War Tactics 09: Excess Provisions**!" The trap showed a couple of mechanical soldiers resting at a campsite. "Once per turn during my turn, whenever I summon an **AUTO hero** , I can draw a card and discard one card from my deck."

"Next, I activate the effect of **AUTO Hero – Munechika, the General of Blinder**! During my Main Phase 1, I can return this card to the extra deck to special summon an **AUTO Hero** from my graveyard! I return **Munechika** to the deck to summon back the Tuner monster, **AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan**!"

The tall machine general disappeared in a storm of petals and the war fan bearing hero took its place.

 **[AUTO Hero – Gunsen the Fan, Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700]**

"Thanks to my Trap, Machine War Tactics 09: Excess Provisions, I can draw a card and discard **AUTO Hero – Fukiya the Blowdart**. I then summon AUTO Hero – Yumi the Ceremonial Bow!" A feminine mechanical archer stood next to Tenma, a flower symbol embedded on her weapon.

 **[AUTO Hero – Yumi the Ceremonial Bow, Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 700]**

"I activate the effect of **AUTO Hero – Yumi the Ceremonial Bow**! Once per turn, I can change the level of a monster I control from 1 to 8. I choose to change its own level to 1!"

The machine archer shot an arrow into the sky which burst into sparkles and rained down on Tenma's field.

 **[AUTO Hero – Yumi the Ceremonial Bow, Level 3 – 1]**

" **AUTO Hero – Tanegashima the Gunner** 's effect activates! Once per turn, in exchange of not attacking this turn, it can deal you 300 points of damage for every **AUTO Hero** I control. I currently have 3, so take 900 points of damage!"

 **AUTO Hero - Tanegashima** loaded its rifle and shot another beam of light that pierced through Crow.

.

 **Crow LP: 800**

.

"Turn end." Tenma finished.

"This is bad," Crow thought, "He never attacks but at this rate I will be done in by effect damage!"

"Furthermore…" Crow glanced at Tenma. "He returned that **AUTO Hero – Munechika** back to his extra deck, so I cannot carelessly use Raikiri's effect. Shit! To think security has such a guy!"

"What's wrong crow?" Tenma asked. "Thinking of surrendering so soon?"

"As if!" Crow retorted. "Don't underestimate the bonds of the Black Feathers! My turn, Draw! I summon **Black Feather – Tornado the Inverted Scroll**!" A lanky pale-blue bird appeared.

 **[Black Feather – Tornado the Inverted Scroll, Level 4, Dark, Wing-Beast, ATK: 1000]**

"I activate **Black Feather – Tornado the Inverted Scroll** 's effect! When this card is normal summoned while my opponent controls a special summoned monster, I can resurrect a **Black Feather** Tuner monster from my graveyard with its effects negated! Come forth, **Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind**!"

 **[Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind, Level 3, Dark, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 1300]**

"Here I go! I tuned the level 4 **Tornado the Inverted Scroll** to my level 3 **Gale the Whirlwind**! Wet those pitch-black wings. And along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Pierce through, level 7! **Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain**!" A monster with a similar design to Raikiri the sudden shower burst forth from the green light, brandishing its katana.

 **[Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain, Level 7, Dark, Winged-Beast, ATK: 2600]**

.

"Another Assault Black Feather, but this time an ATK of 2600…" Tenma muttered to himself.

"I activate the second effect of **Black Feather Veil** from my graveyard!" Crow proclaimed. "By banishing this card, Black Feather Veil lets me target a Black Feather monster I control. Its effects will be replaced by the effect of another Synchro Monster on the field. I choose **Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain**!"

" **Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain** 's effect activates! This card gains 300 ATK points for every **Black Feather** monster I have in the graveyard. Since I have 4 monsters in my graveyard, it gains 1200 ATK points! And don't forget, thanks to Black Feather Veil, Raikiri also shares the same effect as Chidori. Therefore it gains 1200 ATK points!" The two Assault Black Feathers gave a battle cry as their power is boosted.

 **[Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain, ATK: 3800]**

 **[Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower, ATK: 3700]**

"So you won't use Raikiri's effect?" Tenma mused.

"Don't ask such a stupid question." Crow stated. "I know that effect of that Munechika. If I can't use card effects to destroy, I'll just have to use brute force! Battle! **Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Sprinking Rain** will attack **AUTO Hero – Yumi the Ceremonial Bow**! Thunder Clap!"

As Crow declared his attack, he suddenly had a sickening feeling in his gut. "What…is this?"

Tenma only laughed and said. "It's good you are mindful of the effect of my previous Synchro monster, but.." Tenma's expression turned sinister. "What makes you think Munechika is the only monster I had with such an effect?"

"Shit!" Crow cursed aloud. "Don't tell me since I battle-"

"That's right…" Tenma reconfirmed Crow's fears. "I activate the effect of **AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma** from my Extra deck!"

"From your Extra Deck again!?" Crow echoed.

"If my opponent declares an attack while I control no Synchro Monsters, I can send at least 3 monsters whose levels equal 8, to Synchro Summon this monster during your turn! I tune my level 1 **AUTO Hero - Yumi the Ceremonial Bow** and level 4 **Tanegashima the Gunner** to level 3 **Gunsen the Fan**!" As soon as Tenma declares this, the three AUTO Heroes on his field turned into green lights and converged into a pillar of light.

"Let me show you, my ace that is…" Tenma began to chant. "The beautiful soul of a samurai resides in a great mechanical being! Unsheathe your blade and become the impenetrable fortress! The very manifestation of my resolve shall now shake the very core of the earth! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Standby, level 8! **AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma**!"

An even taller machine soldier descended, covered in snow-white futuristic samurai amour with blue energy lines. Its helmet was shaped like a tiger with a flower design at the front. It was equipped with two massive shields on its shoulders and held a sheathed katana. Its eyes glowed blue as it stood into position, smoke blowing out of its vents.

 **[AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma, Level 8, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600]**

"G-Gigantic!" Crow thought as the new Synchro monster towered over the highway track. "However, its ATK points are lower than Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Sprinkling Rain!"

"You're an optimistic fool…you have no idea how wrong you are. The effect of **AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma** activates!" Tenma declared. "When this card is Synchro summoned, it gains the ATK points of a special summoned monster my opponent controls. I target your **Assault Black Feather Chidori the Sprinkling Rain** and have Shiranui gain its 3800 ATK points!"

Shiranui opened its vents and drained a blue aura out of Assault Black Feather Chidori.

 **[AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma, ATK: 2500 – 6300]**

"6300 ATK points!?"

"The additional effect of **AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma** activates!" Tenma continued, "When this is summoned during the opponent's battle phase, the attacking monster must attack this card if possible!"

"N-No way…" Crow gasped.

"Intercept Chidori, **AUTO Hero – Shiranui, the General of Charisma**!" Shiranui drew its blade as the visor on its helmet slammed down. It slashed wildly at Assault Black Feather Chidori the Sprinkling Rain, giving it a huge gash before exploding.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Crow yelled as his D-Wheel malfunctioned and crashed into the side of the highway.

.

 **Crow LP: 0**

 **Tenma: WIN**

.

"No…my blackwing…" Crow whispered while looking at the wreckage beside him. His bike was in pieces while his helmet was flung a distance away.

As Tenma parked nearby, Crow quickly staggered to his feet while glaring at the mysterious Sector Security member.

"How could you!?" Crow snarled.

"You're pretty tenacious…" Tenma commented. "As expected of a fellow common."

"W-What!? You are a common!? How come I've never seen you before?"

Tenma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, used to be. Even among the residents of the Commons I was rather elusive so no one really knows me."

"Why?" Crow asked while breathing heavily. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Sector Security when they are the ones bullying us commons-"

"And do you think constantly engaging pointless fights with the Tops is going to improve the conditions of the common?" Tenma rebutted in a mocking tone. "Think about the non-duelists, women and children who had to suffer the hatred of the Tops and Security BECAUSE OF YOU AND THOSE REBEL DUELIST FRIENDS OF YOURS!"

"You may think that by duelling sector security, you can change the law of the city, but you are dead wrong. What you guys are doing now is nothing more than a selfish and misguided action to vent your frustration. You may have impressed the tops with your duelling, but the hatred and fear of the commons district still remain." Tenma stated while Crow listened.

"Enough with your bullcrap!" Crow shouted. "In the end, you are just a pride-less bully who sides with the rich! We are merely fighting for our rights! Our dreams! To make everyone we love happy!"

"The wish of wanting everyone to be happy is nothing but a mere fairy tale." Tenma shook his head. "Its my job to purge lawless people like you for the Commons District!"

"Shit…I can't move" Crow thought while frantically looking for a way out of this mess.

"I'm going to have to take you to the Facility, even though I have taken a liking to you…" Tenma said. "You're more tolerable than that Shinji Weber who goes on and on about revolutions…"

"Shinji!? You caught Shinji!?"

.

"CROWWW!" A loud noise caused both Crow and Tenma to turned around. They both saw a purple D-Wheel with yellow glowing tires and a snake like front rushing towards them. The rider quickly extended his hand and signalled Crow.

"CROW!"

"Damon!"

With one swing, the rider swung Crow onto the back seat and continued forward. Tenma had no choice but the roll out of the way to avoid being knocked over.

"Sorry…and thanks Damon." Crow could only feel relief as he sat behind his friend.

"I was worried so I figured I drop by…" Damon replied. "That Tenma is bad news…"

"Tell me about it back home."

.

Tenma watched as the bike disappeared out of sight. As he was contemplating his next move, A man's voice transmitted through his receiver. "Tenma, was the capture successful?"

"Sorry, Director Roget." Tenma replied. "I managed to beat him but he got away with help from another accomplice. I believed his name is Damon."

"I see." Roget sighed through the receiver. "Well anyways, good work for your first day. I'll see you again soon enough."

"Roger that."

With that the call ended.

Tenma then picked up Crow's yellow visor which was detached from his black helmet.

"Fighting for the sake of everyone, don't make me laugh." Tenma muttered. "For the sake of the future…"

He crushed the visor in his hand.

 **"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN."**

.

.

 **So what do you guys think? I would love to hear your opinions about this side story to improve Tenma's character. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 13: The Sword & Battle Royales 2

**Chapter 13: The Sword & Battle Royale 2**

.

 **In an unfamiliar landscape:**

.

A orange haired girl stood alone in an endless field of swords, silently observing a battle being projected in the air: A boy holding a jet black/red sword crackling with crimson lightning, giving a primal roar before destroying the duelling field.

"He managed to tap into the powers of Mordred, the knight of betrayal…" the girl whispered to herself. "But that power he used to call it…it can't be…"

[Most impressive…] a loud crackling voice like an old man suddenly boomed throughout the landscape. [As expected of my future vessel…]

The girl did not react to this new voice, and merely closed her eyes. "Minos, what are you doing?"

[Don't be so cold, my child…] The voice whispered gently, only causing the girl to feel a slight chill. [I am always interested in new candidates…]

"This boy is not your toy!" She roared at the air. "Its my job to ensure that!"

[You cannot stop the inevitable you mere overseer…] The raspy voice jeered. [You cannot hide that boy from me. The power of the supreme king flows through his veins, he will be mine…]

[Even with the protection of the four Spirit kings, you cannot block me out completely.] The voice continued. [I am a part of this very landscape! Together with the other spirits of weapons stored in this world. I will reach the boy sooner or later.]

[And when I do…the world shall know of the greatness of the Mad King!]

.

.

 **Battle Royale: Ice Field**

.

"YUZU! YUZU WHERE ARE YOU?"

I have already reached my intended destination: the Ice Field, but at the moment Yuzu was nowhere to be found.

This can't be wrong…the tracker indicated that she was around here somewhere.

"Oi! You there, Prisoner NO.31 Ryouma!" An unfamiliar voice caused me to sigh and turned around.

I found myself facing three Obelisk forces: one red, one yellow and one green, smirking and revealing their shield-shaped duel disks.

"Sorry, I am kind of busy right now," I glowered at them. "Why don't you three just go back home like good little boys?"

"Say what you want you damn escapee," Red replied. "Prepare for defeat."

"Forget bringing you back alive…" Yellow laughed. "We're going to card you here and now."

"I don't have time for this." I stated as I readied my own white duel disk, activating its silver energy blade. "Prepare to be wrecked in one turn!"

"Let's see if you can still act so cocky once the three of us defeat you!" The three of them activated their Duel disks, maniacal grins plastered on their faces.

"I should be the one saying that." I retorted.

"I have to finish this quick!" I told myself.

"DUEL!" we shouted.

.

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000**

 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000**

 **Obelisk Green: 4000**

.

"Since I am outnumbered, I will go first." I declared to the three soldiers.

"Go ahead. As soon as you finish your move we will take you down!" Red snickered. "The three of us have already carded many other standard duelists beforehand."

"How arrogant…" I observed. "In that case, you three wouldn't mind if I start things off flashy, would you? I play the Continuous Spell, **Frontline Armoury** from my hand. Thanks to this card, once per turn if I control no monsters, I can special summon one **Armaments** monster from my hand. I summon **Famed Armaments Failnaught**!"

The deep green dragon bow appeared through a portal.

 **Famed Armaments Failnaught, Level 4, Fairy, Wind, ATK: 0, DEF: 1600**

"I then normal summon **Famed Armaments Orna**! When I summon this card, I get to special summon another Armaments monster from my hand to the field. I choose **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

The jewelled sword and the beautiful purple floral sword descended and floated by my side.

 **Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**

 **Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000**

"When **Famed Armaments Naegling** is special summoned, I can draw one card. Then I activate the Spell card, **Hand Typhoon**!" The card showed a player's cards being blown away by a tornado.

"This card forces all players to discard their entire hand." I explained.

"Our entire hand!?" The soldiers reluctantly discarded the five cards in their hands while I only discarded the remaining one in my hand.

" **Hand Typhoon** then forces all players to draw cards equal to the number of face up monsters on the field. Since I have three, all of us will draw three cards." I refilled my hand to three while the three obelisk forces had their cards cut down before their turn even started. "Of course, due to Hand Typhoon, you don't receive any damage this turn. Not that I can do that during the first turn anyway."

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Welding Fusion** from my hand! With it, I fuse the Wind-attribute Failnaught and Naegling on my field to fusion summon! The two blades from legends of old will join forces to unleash the devastating hurricane that rips all to shreds! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Pierce through, Level 8! **Demonic Armaments Caladborg**!"

With a small hurricane, the spiral green sword appeared emitting a dangerous green aura.

 **Demonic Armaments Caladborg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**

"Next, I activate the spell, **Fusion Coin**!" Another spell I played showed various toy versions of Elemental Hero monsters in a vending machine. "By banishing one fusion monster I control, I can excavate cards from the top of my deck equal to the level of the fusion monster! From those cards, I can pick one and add it to my hand, while the rest is discarded to the graveyard."

The **Demonic Armaments Caladborg** I just summoned was sucked into a vending machine similar to Sora's toy vendor.

"Caladborg's level is 8," I stated. "So, I flip open the top 8 cards and add one to my hand, while the rest is sent to the graveyard." I chose a trap card and slid the rest into my graveyard.

"I set two cards and end my turn. At this moment, **Famed Armaments Orna** is destroyed during the end phase and I can add an Armaments monster with a different name from my deck to my hand. I add **Famed Armament Drynwyn** to my hand!"

.

"Hah! To think you would leave an empty field and make things easier for us. My turn then!" The Obelisk with the red orb on his helmet declared. "I normal summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog**!" A mechanical hound appeared with a robotic howl and stood by its owner.

 **[Antique Gear Hound Dog, Level 3, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1000]**

"Next I activate the spell **Polymerisation!** I fuse the **Antique Gear Hound Dog** on my field and another copy in my hand!" Soldier red sneered as he prepared to chant. "Mechanical-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." I casually interrupted while pressing a button on my duel disk. "I activate the counter trap, **Imperial Regalia: Yasakani no Magatama**! Since I have at least three Armaments monsters with different names in my graveyard, this trap negates the activation of a spell or trap and destroys it."

"What!?"

Red stood shock as three jade beads spun around and shot three rays of light at his spell, sealing off its effect.

"Tsk! I set one card face down and pass!"

"What are you doing!?" Yellow asked red. "Quit playing around!"

"Shut up!" Red snapped back at his companion. "Don't order me around, it's your turn!"

"…My turn, draw!" Yellow proceeded. "I normal summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog**!" Another mechanical hound appeared with a robotic howl and stood by yellow.

 **[Antique Gear Hound Dog, Level 3, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1000]**

"Next, I activate the equip spell, **Antique Gear Buster** to Antique Gear Hound Dog!" A rusty laser cannon appeared and merged itself with the hound dog.

"You're wide open! Battle! I attack you directly with Antique Gear Hound Dog!"

"I activate my second trap, Tribe Barricade-"

"Useless!" Yellow laughed. "When **Antique Gear Hound Dog** attacks, you cannot activate spells or traps!"

I clicked my tongue and braced myself as the robot dog pounced and delivered a heavy body blow, causing me to fall.

 **[Ryouma LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000]**

"When a monster equipped with **Antique Gear Buster** deals battle damage, I get to destroy one card on the field! Naturally, I choose your facedown you tried to activate earlier! Go, Buster Break!" The machine dog then fired a laser shot, destroying the Trap.

Yellow suddenly smirked at green "I activate the spell, **Antique Gear Gift**! By summoning two Gear tokens onto my opponent's field, I can draw 2 cards! Be grateful!"

I observed warily as two tokens resembling gears appeared spinning on my field.

 **[Gear Token, level 1, Machine, Earth, ATK: 0, DEF: 0]**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

.

"My turn!" Green shouted. "Draw! I activate the spell, **Polymerisation**! With it, I fuse the three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Mechanical hounds which hosts the ancient spirits. Flock together and become a new power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Appear now, level 7! **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**!"

Through his chant, a triple headed dog appeared from the swirling fusion portal.

 **[Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, Level 7, Machine, Earth, ATK: 1800]**

"HAHAHA! This monster can make up to three attacks on monsters during the battle phase!" Green laughed.

"So that's why he summoned those tokens to my field…" I muttered. I suddenly spotted an Action Card located a few metres away and immediately slide towards it.

"Action Magic!" I grabbed it and slammed it down on the duel disk. " **Explosive Thunder**! I select one monster my opponent controls and destroy it! I choose Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

"Naïve! I activate the counter trap, **Antique Gear Reflector**!" Yellow interrupted. "When an effect targets an Antique Gear Monster, that effect is negated and destroyed. Furthermore, the ATK points of the targeted monster is dealt to you as damage!"

A transparent shield blocked the lightning from the action card and is reflected back to me, dealing me Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog's 1800 ATK points.

 **Ryouma LP: 3000 – 1800 =1200**

"So these are Action cards Shiunin Sora told us about." Red commented.

"Sora?" My eyes widen after hearing the name of the cheerful blue-haired boy. "You mean he's from your dimension as well?"

"Perspective aren't you? However, no matter how many action cards there are here, Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog's effect will render them useless since you cannot activate them. You're finished!" Green declared with glee. "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks the first Gear Token on your field!"

"Luckily this card is sent to the grave…" I muttered. "I activate the trap, **Tribe Barricade** from my graveyard!"

"What the- from your graveyard!?"

"By banishing this card from my graveyard," I explained. "I choose a designated monster type. For the rest of this turn, monsters with the chosen type cannot declare an attack. Naturally, I choose the **Machine Type**."

A golden fence materialised and blocked the machine triple-headed dog's attack.

"Persistent trash…" Green remarked. "I set one card and end my turn!"

.

"1200 Life Points remaining huh…" I muttered. "I'll end this now! My turn, draw!"

"During my Stand-by Phase, the fusion monster tribute by the effect of **Fusion Coin** is summoned back to the field! Return, **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg**!"

 **[Demonic Armaments Caladborg, Level 8, Fusion, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800]**

"I then activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Armaments Change**!" I continued. "By releasing **Demonic Armaments Caladbolg** , I can special summon an Armaments monster with equal or lesser level from my graveyard. So, return **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

The purple floral sword appeared for the second time today in a storm of petals.

 **Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000**

"When **Famed Armaments Naegling** is special summoned, I can draw one card. Next, I activate the effect of **Famed Armaments Laban** from my hand! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can add an Armaments monster back to my hand. I choose to add **Famed Armaments Orna** back to my hand!"

"I then normal summon **Famed Armaments Orna**! When I summon this card, I get to special summon another Armaments monster from my hand to the field. I choose **Famed Armaments Drynwyn**!"

The jewelled sword and the flaming silver sword descended and floated by my side.

 **[Famed Armaments Orna, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000]**

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn, Level 4, Fairy, Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

"When **Famed Armaments Drynwyn** is summoned, all Armaments monsters I control gain one level!"

 **[Famed Armaments Orna: Level 4 – 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling: Level 4 – 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Drynwyn: Level 4 – 5]**

"He has three level 5 monsters on the field…" Red noted. "Xyz all you like, but all will be all naught!"

"Then don't mind if I do!" I shouted back. "The time to reveal a new power has come! I overlay my three level 5 famed Armaments swords and build the overlay network!" The three swords turned into rays of light at my declaration and entered the familiar cosmic portal.

"Bow of Apollo, arrow of Artemis! The famed weapon of the Chaste Huntress shall now descend and shoot down all prey! XYZ SHOUKAN! Shoot them down, Rank 5! L **egendary Armaments, Tauropolos**! (Bow of Heaven)"

From the portal emerged a large bow larger than Famed Armaments Failnaught. It is jet-black with red designs engraved over it. The hand guard of the bow portrayed a black boar with rubies for eyes, glinting in the sun. Three yellow overlay units orbited around it as it landed next to me.

 **[Legendary Armaments Tauropolos, Rank 5, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1000, OU: 3]**

"A bow!?" Green abruptly shouted.

"When **Legendary Armaments Tauropolos** is summoned, I get to draw one card." I stated while proceeding to hold the huge bow in one hand. "For my next move, let me put the two **Gear Tokens** you graciously presented me with to good use. I activate the spell, **Hidden Technique: Triple Stab**!" The spell showed a purple-clothed samurai slashing a knight, with purple afterimages showing as though he slashed three times.

"By tributing two monsters I control, a monster I choose can attack three times this turn."

"Three times!?" Green cried out.

"By tributing the two Gear Tokens, I grant the triple attack ability to **Legendary Armaments Tauropolos**." I stated as the tokens faded and gave Tauropolos a purple aura.

I also spotted another Action Card nearby and quickly dashed towards it. "Action Magic, **Double Force**! All battle damage will be doubled this turn!"

"Battle!" I declared loudly. "I attack the red soldier's **Antique Gear Hound Dog** , **Yellow's Antique Gear Hound Dog** , and green's **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**!"

"I activate my trap!" Red desperately countered with the card he set on his first turn. " **Antique Gear Barricade**! This card switches all monsters on me and my companion's field to DEF mode! Not only can Antique Gear monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but I can also Fusion summon an **Antique Gear** monster using monsters on the field as materials during the end of the battle phase!"

"Assuming if I don't finish you off this turn." I stated. "I activate the effect of **Demonic Armaments Caladborg** in my graveyard! By banishing this card from my grave, an Armaments monster I control can inflict piercing damage for this turn. I target **Legendary Armaments Tauropolos**!"

The black bow gained a swirling green aura as I readied my stance.

"Wait that means…" Yellow realised.

"Activating that trap was meaningless." I answered his question and began to chant.

"With my bow and arrow, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the Sun God Apollo and Moon Goddess Artemis. I hereby offer you this calamity." I chanted, causing arrows of blue light to appear on the bowstring, ready to be nocked and fired.

" **Compliant Message on the Arrow…** " I muttered, releasing the bowstring and shooting the three arrows towards the sky, making it seem as though it is a message for the gods.

"Hah! Where are you aiming at!?" Soldier green sneered.

"Look closely." I smirked back and pointed towards the sky. For a moment, the three of them observed the dark sky…wait dark? Wasn't it still daytime? They soon opened their mouths in horror as thousands of light arrows descended towards the earth. All they could see now is a hail of arrows.

" **Phoebus Catastrophe!** " I declared as the arrows rained downed on the three Antique Gear Hounds. The machines let out a mechanical roar of pain as the arrow pierced their bodies, their bodies destroyed slowly by the metal hail. The impact also caused their owners to be blown back and sent sprawling to the floor. Thanks to the Action Card I picked up earlier, Double Force, the battle damage they received is doubled.

 **[Obelisk Red LP: 4000 – 3200 = 800]**

 **[Obelisk Yellow LP: 4000 – 3200 = 800]**

 **[Obelisk Green LP: 4000 – 3200 = 800]**

"We still have lifepoints left!" Yellow wheezed. "Next turn, we'll-"

"You won't have a next turn." I stated coldly. " **Legendary Armaments Tauropolos** ' effect activates whether it does battle damage! By using one overlay unit, I can banish one Armaments monster from my graveyard and deal damage equal to its ATK points!"

"Effect damage!?"

"That's right. I dealt battle damage to all three of you." I started to elaborate. "So I detach all of Tauropolos' 3 overlay units…and banish **Famed Armaments Laban, Drynwyn and Hrunting** from my grave!"

"Those three cards' ATK points are-"

"Enough to finish you off." I finished red's sentence.

As I removed three cards from my graveyard, three new arrows materialised on Legendary Armaments Tauropolos, readied to be fired again.

"So once more!" I declared, positioning myself in an archery stance and aiming the arrows towards the sky. " **Compliant Message on the Arrow: Phoebus Catastrophe**!"

"DAMN YOU!"

Another hail of light arrows came hailing down in the battlefield. The three Obelisk Forces screamed as they were impaled by the steel shower and were sent flying back as their life points hit zero.

 **[Obelisk Red LP: 0]**

 **[Obelisk Yellow LP: 0]**

 **[Obelisk Green LP: 0]**

 **[Ryouma: WIN]**

.

I watched as the three Obelisk forces lay on the floor. Two of them looked pretty much unconscious while the last one was making groans and moans.

"Yuzu!" I thought aloud. "She is still around here somewhere! I better hurry…"

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." A new voice shouted behind me .

I looked to the side and saw a familiar girl with long raven-black hair tied with a yellow band.

"You!" I gasped. "Kaori Kinohana! I'm not in the mood for this, so get out of my way!"

"You're going to have to stay here a little longer," Kaori stated as she readied her shield-like duel disk. "This is payback for what you did to me last time!"

"Tsk! I'll just have to beat you again!"

"Duel!" Both of us shouted in unison.

.

 **Kaori LP: 4000**

 **Ryouma LP: 4000**

.

"I'll take the first move!" Kaori announced. "I activate the continuous spell, **Spring of Rebirth**! Now whenever a monster is returned to the hand, I gain 500 life points! I also activate the continuous spell, **Mystic Winds of the Wonderlands**!" The spell card showed a couple of Wonderland monsters taking cover as a yellow hurricane engulfed them.

"Thanks to this card," Kaori stated. "Whenever a monster is returned to my hand, you take 500 points of damage!"

"I see…" I pointed out as I observed. "Since your deck revolves around returning monsters to the hand, you aim to hit me with effect damage and continuously increase your life points as the duel progresses."

"That's right." Kaori confirmed. "Don't expect things to go the same way as last time. I normal summon **Wonderland Sentry Heartknight**!"

A red playing card with arms, legs and a head covered in crimson armour appeared while brandishing its spear. A yellow topaz crystal is embedded in its helmet.

 **[Wonderland Sentry Heartknight, level 2, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000]**

"The effect of Wonderland Sentry Heartknight activates! When this card is normal summoned, I can add two more copies of Wonderland Sentry Heartknight from my deck to my hand."

"I'll set one card and end my turn!" Kaori concluded.

.

"My turn!" I started. "Draw! I activate the continuous spell, **Supply Squad**! Now, thanks to this, once per turn when my monster is destroyed via battle or card effect, I can draw one card. Next, I normal summon **Famed Armaments Egeking**!" A golden sword with a blade shaped like a lightning bolt crashed into the field, constantly emitting golden sparks of electricity.

 **[Famed Armaments Egeking, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1900]**

"When **Famed Armaments Egeking** is summoned, I can reveal one of your facedown cards. If it's a trap, its destroyed. If it's a spell, it will return to its original position. So, let's see that face down!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of Egeking and hit Kaori's facedown, forcing it to flip open and reveal its name: **Grow & Shrink**, a trap card.

"Since it's a trap card, it is destroyed!" I stated. "I then activate the spell, **Battlefront Express Delivery**. This card special summons another level 4 or lower Armaments monster from my deck. I choose **Famed Armaments Naegling**!"

The purple floral appeared in a swarm of petals.

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500. DEF: 1000]**

"Thanks to Naegling being special summoned I can draw a card. I can then special summon this card since I have two Armaments monster on the field. Come out, **Famed Armaments Chrysaor**!"

The golden sword with a green eye appeared with a yellow flash.

 **[Famed Armaments Chrysaor, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500]**

"I activate the spell, **Level Modify**!" The card showed a silent magician looking at a scale. "This card increase the levels of all my monsters by 1!

 **[Famed Armaments Egeking: 4 – 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Naegling: 4 – 5]**

 **[Famed Armaments Chrysaor: 4 – 5]**

"I overlay my level 5 **Famed Armaments Egeking, Naegling and Chrysaor**! Ageless sword of the one true king, transcend time now to shine your holy light, and guide me to victory! Descend, Rank 5! **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**!"

My ace descended through the portal in a shower of golden light, it golden and royal blue design never failing to impress all who see it.

"I activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**! By detaching all its overlay units, its ATK is doubled and you are not allowed to activate any of your set cards until the end of your end of your turn!" Excalibur doubled in length and released a pillar of light from its blade.

 **[Excalibur ATK: 2500 – 5000]**

"Your monster's ATK points is exactly 1000," I told Kaori "Looks like this will be a one turn kill. Battle, I attack your **Wonderland Sentry Heartknight** with Legendary Armaments Excalibur!"

"Are you ready? Now hear its name. **EX…** " I readied the sword with both hands and released a pillar of light.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kaori shouted. "I activate the trap card, **Wonderland Shield: Twinkle Aegis** from my hand!"

 **"CALIBURRRR!"**

The wonderland soldier immediately turn into a ray of light and returned to Kaori's hand. In its place stood a paladin's shield with a starry design and a yellow edge.

"What is this!?"

"I just activated a trap from my hand." Kaori explained. " **Wonderland Shield: Twinkle Aegis** can be activated from my hand as long as I return one monster on the field to my hand. By the effect of this trap, all damage I take this turn is halved!"

Kaori grimaced as the shield only absorbed half of the impact from Excalibur's golden pillar of light.

 **[Kaori LP: 4000 – 2000 = 2000]**

"And don't forget! Thanks to the effects of both of my continuous spell cards, I recover 500 life points from **Spring of Rebirth** , while you take 500 points of damage thanks to **Mystic Winds of the Wonderlands**!"

Kaori was covered in a blue aura while a blast of yellow wind blew in my face, causing me to cover my eyes.

 **[Kaori LP: 2000 + 500 = 2500]**

 **[Ryouma LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500]**

"I set one card and end my turn!" I reluctantly concluded. "At this moment, since **Legendary Armaments Excalibur** has no overlay units, it is destroyed, and I can add **Famed Armaments Hrunting** to my hand. Furthermore, thanks to the continuous spell, **Supply Squad** , I get to draw another card!"

.

"My turn! Draw!" Kaori announced. "I normal summon **Wonderland White Rabbit**!" The cute, bipedal snow white rabbit wearing a formal coat decorated with a huge yellow crystal with a cursive W appeared on the field, checking its pocket watch.

 **[Wonderland White Rabbit. Level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800]**

"I activate this guy's effect!" She stated. "When **Wonderland White Rabbit** is normal or special summoned, I can add a ' **Wonderland** ' card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** to my hand!"

"I know this pattern…" I muttered.

"Next, I activate the effect of **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland** from my hand. By returning a **'Wonderland'** monster from my field back to my hand, I can special summon this card. I return **Wonderland White Rabbit** to my hand to summon my favourite partner, **Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland**!"

The white rabbit waved goodbye before the familiar beautiful girl took its place. Alice revealed her sparkling sapphire blue eyes, a formal blue ballroom dress with a large yellow crystal on her dress and respectfully bowed at me.

 **[Alice, Wanderer of Wonderland, level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600]**

"And the cycle repeats! Thanks to the effects of both of my continuous spell cards, I recover 500 life points from **Spring of Rebirth** , while you take 500 points of damage thanks to **Mystic Winds of the Wonderlands**!"

Kaori was once again covered in a blue aura while another blast of yellow wind blew in my face.

 **[Kaori LP: 2500 + 500 = 3000]**

 **[Ryouma LP: 3500 – 500 = 3000]**

'No way…our life points are even again!" I thought to myself. "I better destroy those two annoying cards fast…!"

"I then activate the spell card, **Double Fusion**!" Kaori continued. "By paying 500 life points, I can fusion summon twice!"

 **[Kaori LP: 3000 – 500 = 2500]**

"First off, I fuse the two **Wonderland Sentry Heartknights** in my hand!" Kaori declared as she began to chant. "Soldiers of the mysterious lands, merge together to bring forth the crimson tyrant who destroys all who stands in her way of conquest! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Trample down, Level 6! **Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen**!"

A tall woman wearing a black/red embroidered dress with an extremely high collar, and a golden crown rested on her swept back long red hair. She has a white painted face, lush red lipstick and blue eye shadow extending all the way to her brow. She gave a haughty expression as she brandished her staff with a heart-shaped ruby at the end.

 **[Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen, Level 6, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000]**

"For my second fusion, I fuse the third **Wonderland Sentry Heartknight** and **Wonderland White Rabbit**! One who invites into the mysterious world, merge with the soldier of the mysterious lands to bring forth the benevolent white ruler who promises a hopeful future! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Calm the battle, Level 6! **Wonderland Benevolence White Queen**!"

In contrast to red queen, the white queen wore a pure white imperial dress that seemed to be made of snow, with a silver crown resting partially sideways on her lush platinum-blonde hair. Her skin was pale to the point that it appeared light blue. She wore no makeup, but seemed to radiant natural beauty. She gave a graceful bow as she positioned herself beside the Red Queen."

 **[Wonderland Benevolence White Queen, Level 6, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF 2800]**

"Get ready Ryouma!" Kaori declared. "My newest combo will defeat you!"

….

…

…

 **Battle Royale Magna Zone: Third Person P.O.V**

In a certain area of the scorching Magma Field , a red/green haired boy was facing off against a boy with sky-blue hair tied in a pony tail.

 ** _[Play Nightcore: Courtesy Call]_**

Sora Shuinin had three fusion monsters out on the field: Destoy Bear, Destoy Scissor Tiger and Destoy Saber Tiger and one face-down. Yuya on the other hand, had Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon on the Field and in his pendulum zones: **Magician of Destruction** and **Magician of Creation**.

"Magician of Destruction, who watches over contrast," Yuya gestured towards the magician on his right. "Unite the stars with your sharp judgement!"

" **Magician of Destruction** 's pendulum effect!" Yuya explained. "Once per turn, I can target an Xyz monster I control to give it a level equal to its rank. I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion a level of 4!"

The magician shot out three blue lights which engulfed the xyz dragon and changed its level.

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4 – Level 4]**

"Giving an Xyz monster a level!?" Sora gasped.

"Magician of Creation, who watches over harmony!" Yuya continued. "Fill the heavens with stars using your Arcane powers! **Magician of Creation** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster with a level, and make its level the same as another monster I control. I choose to make Dark Rebellion's level the same as Odd-eyes, level 7!"

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Level 4 - 7]**

"Now he has 2 level 7 monsters…"

"I believe in you Yuto…I'll bring back Sora's smile with duelling. I overlay my level 7 Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual coloured eyes. Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wraith! XYZ SHOUKAN! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! **Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon** , the supreme black king dragon!"

 **[Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Rank 7, Dragon, XYZ, Dark, ATK: 3000]**

"When Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon is summoned using a Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon as XYZ material, it can destroy all my opponent's monsters that are level 7 or lower and deal damage equal to their ATK points! Thunder Howling!"

As Sora's Destoy Tiger and Destoy Bear were destroyed, he quickly activated his trap. "Trap activate! **Fusion Front Base**! As long as I control a Fusion Monster, I don't take any effect damage! Since there are less monsters now, Destoy Saber Tiger's ATK drops to 2800!"

 **[Destoy Saber Tiger, ATK: 2800]**

"You're amazing Yuya…" Sora exclaimed while he observed Yuya's new monster. "An XYZ Pendulum monster? This is why duels with you are always exciting!"

"That's right Sora!" Yuya stated. "Duels are fun! So…please stop fighting!"

"Sorry…But I don't plan to lose now!" Sora scanned the area frantically and spotted an Action Card hidden within two rocks. He nimbly hopped over and grabbed it much to the surprise of Yuya.

"Action Magic! **Magma Bind**! A monster I choose will not be able to declare an attack this turn! Naturally, I choose your **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**!"

Chains of lava began to loop itself over the black dragon and cause it to fall on its knees.

"Yuya!" Yuya turned around to see a group of six entering the cavern. They were Sawatari Shingo, Gongenzaka, Serena, Dennis, Tsukikage, and Kurosaki Shun.

"You guys!"

"Tsk! More people." Sora clicked his tongue. "There's no point in prolonging this! Yuya, end your turn!"

"Dammit!" Yuya crouched down. "I only wanted to save Sora…it can't end like this!"

Suddenly, Yuya's deck began to glow a bright red, the small glow beginning to increase in brightness until the entire field was covered in bright light.

"What the- Yuya! What's happening!?" Sora demanded while shielding himself from the light.

The six people who just entered the cavern were not spared either at the unexpected spectacle.

"What is this!?"

"Yuya!"

"So bright!"

"What's happening!?"

"…"

…

…

"What the- where am I?" Yuya found himself no longer in the lava cavern, but in a completely different landscape.

Yuya looked up and saw the sky. The sky! The sun setting in the distance painted flat landscape in beautiful hues of orange, brown and gold. But the clouds were moving so fast to the point where he thought time was accelerating. Yuya observed his surroundings closely, and found countless swords littering the landscape, their blades stabbed into the earth, standing vigil in the sunset.

The place he is standing upon right now was anything but beautiful. It was nothing but a world with endless swords.

"Yuya! Are you alright!?"

"Yuto? How is this possible? I thought you're inside-" Yuya was both confused and happy at the fact that his friend was once again standing in front of him.

"I'm not sure myself." Yuto gave an equally confused look. "When that weird light appeared just now, I was also sent to this place. I think we're the only ones here."

The two of them silently observed their surroundings, but there was not a soul in sight, until…

"Something's coming" Yuto warned.

Sure enough, a small ball of light approached the duo, finally stopping a few inches away from Yuya.

"What…is this…" Yuya asked Yuto, who shrugged in response.

"Your new power" a feminine voice boomed throughout the landscape, causing Yuya and Yuto to jump in surprise.

The ball of light burst and revealed a huge sword. It was a huge two-handed broadsword. The hilt was crimson red in colour with gold patterns. A decoration portraying a sun was placed where the blade meets the guard. The lower part of the blade and the handle were covered in red armour with gems embedded in them, resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's design. The most noticeable trait of the sword was its blade, which seemed to glow in seven different colours like the rainbow.

"You have proven yourself worthy of wielding this blade." The female voice continued. "May this sword serve you well and aid our king!" With that the entire world was engulfed in white light.

…

Yuya found himself back in the lava cavern with everyone else looking confused at the sudden burst of red light.

"Yuya!" Yuto appeared in Yuya's mind. "What was that? That sword, and that voice-"

"I don't know." Yuya replied. "But one thing's for sure. The duel is not over yet! Here I come Sora!"

"What- but due to the effects of Magma Bind, your monster cannot attack!" Sora abruptly stated.

"I activate the last card in my hand!" Yuya declared. "The spell, **Pendulum Reborn**! By releasing one ATK position monster I control, I get to summon a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck! I release **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** , to summon back **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" The black dragon turned into light particles and in its place Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared with a screech.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, Pendulum, ATK: 2500]**

"What good will summoning him back do?" Sora demanded. "My Destoy Saber Tiger is stronger than him!"

"By the effect of **Pendulum Reborn** , I get to draw one card!" Yuya continued, drawing a card from his deck, and was shocked at what the card was.

"Wait Yuya!" Yuto shouted. "That's the sword we saw in that place just now! How is this…"

"Ryouma… is this your doing?" Yuya thought aloud as he read the name of the card.

"What are you doing!? Hurry up Yuya!" Sora stated impatiently.

"Let's do this!" Yuya grinned. "This card can be special summoned as long as there is a monster with **'Odd-Eyes'** in its name on my field! I special summon **The Imaginary Armaments: The Dichromatic Rainbow Sword, Iris-Spectrum**!"

At Yuya's shout, a small crack begin to form in the air in front of him, slowly widening till it burst open to reveal a huge sword. It was the huge two-handed broadsword. The hilt was crimson red in colour with gold patterns. A decoration portraying a sun was placed where the blade meets the guard. The lower part of the blade and the handle were covered in red armour with gems embedded in them, resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's design. The most noticeable trait of the sword was its blade, which seemed to glow in seven different colours like the rainbow.

" **Imaginary Armaments: The Dichromatic Rainbow Sword, Iris-Spectrum**!" Yuya declared proudly.

 **[Imaginary Armaments: Iris-Spectrum, Level 6, Fairy, Light, Pendulum, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800]**

Everyone present was dumbfounded at this new monster, or rather – sword. However, they could not resist the urge to admire the rainbow sword.

"Beautiful…" Serena whispered.

"This sword…" Gongenzaka commented. "It's just like Ryouma's…"

"Impossible!" Sora was both shocked and awestruck. "How the hell do you have an 'Armaments' monster!? That's Ryouma's Archetype!"

"Iris-Spectrum's effect activates! Once per turn, this card can be equipped to a Odd-Eyes or Magician monster I control!" Yuya continued. "Do it, Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes gave a screech of approval as it proceeded towards the rainbow sword. It turned its head sideways and bite down on the handle, securing Imaginary Armaments: Iris-Spectrum within its jaws, brandishing it for the entire audience to see.

"This is it Sora!" Yuya yelled to his friend. "With this, I will definitely save you!"

.

.

.

 **What do you guys feel about this chapter? And about Yuya's new card. Let's hear your comments. If you guys have any ideas for the effects of Wonderland Red Queen, Wonderland White Queen and The Dichromatic Rainbow Sword: Iris-Spectrum, I am all ears for ideas! Cause i'm not sure myself.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 14: The Sword and Battle Royales

**Chapter 14: The Sword and Battle Royales 3**

 **A/N: from now on, the term Famed Armaments will be changed to Noble Arms.**

 **Battle Royale Magma Zone: Third Person P.O.V**

"Let's do this!" Yuya grinned "This card can be special summoned as long as there is a monster with 'Odd-Eyes' or 'Magician' in its name on my field! I special summon **The Imaginary Armaments: The Dichromatic Rainbow Sword, Iris-Spectrum**!"

At Yuya's shout, a small crack begin to form in the air in front of him, slowly widening till it burst open to reveal a huge sword. It was the huge two-handed broadsword. The hilt was crimson red in colour with gold patterns. A decoration portraying a sun was placed where the blade meets the guard. The lower part of the blade and the handle were covered in red armour with gems embedded in them, resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's design. The most noticeable trait of the sword was its blade, which seemed to glow in seven different colours like the rainbow.

" **Imaginary Armaments: The Dichromatic Rainbow Sword, Iris-Spectrum**!" Yuya declared proudly.

 **[Imaginary Armaments: Iris-Spectrum, Level 6, Fairy, Light, Pendulum, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800]**

Everyone present was dumbfounded at this new monster, or rather – sword. However, they could not resist the urge to admire the rainbow sword.

"Beautiful…" Serena whispered.

"This sword…" Gongenzaka commented. "It's just like Ryouma's…"

"Impossible!" Sora was both shocked and awestruck. "How the hell do you have an 'Armaments' monster!? That's Ryouma's Archetype!"

"Iris-Spectrum's effect activates! Once per turn, this card can be equipped to a Odd-Eyes or Magician monster I control!" Yuya continued. "Do it, Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes gave a screech of approval as it proceeded towards the rainbow sword. It turned its head sideways and bite down on the handle, securing Imaginary Armaments: Iris-Spectrum within its jaws, brandishing it for the entire audience to see.

"This is it Sora!" Yuya yelled to his friend. "With this, I will definitely save you! The effect of Iris-Spectrum activates! When there is a monster summoned from the Extra Deck on my opponent's field, the equipped monster gains half of one of those monster's ATK points, namely half of your Destoy Sabre Tiger's 2800 ATK points!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gave another screech as it gained a massive power boost.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 – 3900]**

"Its ATK is higher than my Destoy Sabre Tiger now!?" Sora shouted.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack Destoy Sabre Tiger!" Yuya shouted as he climbed onto his monster's back. "Spiralling fire blade strike!"

"Naïve Yuya!" Sora commented as he picked up another Action Card. "Action Magic! **Magma Shield**! I can target one monster on the field, in this case my Sabre Tiger. For the rest of this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed in battle, nor do I take any damage involving that monster!"

As Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon jumped into the air and swung the blade in its mouth, a wall of magma burst forth into of Sora's monster and shielded it from destruction.

"Your new Arms monster may have surprised me Yuya," Sora commented. "But its still useless! I'm still going to win!"

"No" Yuya stated as he pulled down his signature goggles. "Not yet! The fun has only just begun!"

"What!?"

The sword in Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's jaw suddenly glowed even brighter as Yuya continued. "I activate the second effect of Imagin Arms: Iris-Spectrum! When there is an Extra Deck Monster on my opponents field, I can use perform a fusion summon using this equip card and a monster on my field!"

"You're Fusion Summoning with an equip card!?" Sora exclaimed. "I've never heard of such a fusion method even in Academia!"

"I…" Yuya closed his eyes. "will fuse my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with the equipped Imagin Arms: Iris-Spectrum!"

Yuya began to chant as his dragon and the rainbow sword sucked into the glowing swirling portal behind him. "Mysterious blade of light. Become one with the dragon of dual-coloured eyes and give birth to a new power! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Come forth! Chivalrous dragon with clear eyes of conviction! **Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

What came out of the portal was a dragon with the same size and red armour as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The only difference is that it was walking on two legs and was modelled more like a dragon knight. Eight giant silver swords were attached to its back, acting as its wings. It gave a screech as it entered the battlefield.

 **[Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Level 8. Light. Dragon. Fusion. ATK: 2800. DEF: 2000]**

"Sword-Eyes… Pendulum Dragon?" Sora muttered aloud as he stared at the new monster in awe.

"Let's go Sword-Eyes!" Yuya roared. "I will use Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack your Destoy Sabre Tiger!"

"Are you crazy!?" Sora retorted. "Both of our monster have the same ATK points! Your Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will be destroyed. My Destoy Sabre Tiger's effects prevents him from being destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"The effect of **Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** activates!" Yuya declared. "When this card battles an Extra Deck Monster, that monster's effects are negated and its ATK points are cut in half!"

"What did you say!?" Sora widened his eyes in shock as the eight blades on Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's back detached themselves and formed one giant sword. Sword-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gave a metallic screech as it prepared to strike.

"With this, it's over!" Yuya shouted.

"Time's up! The Battle Royale is over!"

Suddenly, much to Yuya and Sora's shock, everything faded away.

.

.

.

Ice Field:

 **[Kaori LP: 2500]**

 **[Ryouma LP: 3000]**

"Get ready Ryouma!" Kaori declared. "My newest combo will defeat you!"

 **[Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen, Level 6, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000]**

 **[Wonderland Benevolence White Queen, Level 6, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF 2800]**

I stared silently at the two new fusion monsters Kaori summoned and shouted. "Come on then, show me what you got!"

"I will, but first I will activate another continuous spell, **Down the Rabbit Hole**!" Kaori stated as she activated a spell which showed Alice the Wanderer or Wonderland entering a yellow glowing hole in the ground. "Once per turn, when a **'Wonderland'** monster I control is banished from the field by a card effect, I can special summon it during the end phase of my turn! Continuing on, I activate the effect of **Wonderland Tryant Red Queen**! Once per turn, I can banish 3 Wonderland cards from my graveyard in order to destroy one card on the field. I choose to destroy your continuous spell Supply Squad by banishing all three copies of my **Wonderland Sentry: Heartknight**!"

The red queen on Kaori's field gave a haughty laugh as she shot a red bolt of fire from her staff, engulfing my spell Supply Squad in flames and destroying it.

"The effects of my three banished **Wonderland Sentry: Heartknights** activates!" Kaori continued. "When all three copies of this card are banished, I can draw two cards!" Kaori's deck glowed yellow before two cards popped out, which she graciously took.

"Battle!" Kaori declared. "My **Wonderland Tryant Red Queen** will attack you directly! Fire Tempest!"

The red queen laughed as she pointed her staff towards me, this time sending a streak of fire in my way.

"I activate the trap, **Shield of Ricochet, Ajax**!" I countered as the trap manifested a shield made from pure silver so polished that looked like a mirror. "I can only activate this trap when I control no monsters. This particular shield is quite interesting, because its first effect reduces one instance of battle damage to zero."

True enough, the shield floated in front of me and absorbed the red queen's attack.

 **[Ryouma LP: 3000]**

"The second effect of **Shield of Ricochet, Ajax** activates!" I continued. "Two cards on the field must be destroyed! Disappear from here, Wonderland Red Queen and White Queen!" The shield released two silver beams from its surface which raced towards Kaori's two fusion monsters.

However, much to my shock, Wonderland Benevolence White Queen suddenly raised her diamond staff and erected a white barrier over Kaori's field, rendering the effect useless.

"What the…" I said. "Why weren't they destroyed!?"

"Too bad Ryouma. As long as Wonderland Benevolence White Queen is in ATK position, all my Wonderland monster cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"Tsk…" I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "In that case, I'll destroy your two spells: **Spring of Rebirth** and **Mystic Winds of Wonderland**!"

"Fine by me." Kaori stated as I destroyed her two spells. "I still have my White Queen to do a direct attack! Do it White Queen, White Out!" The white queen raise her staff and sent out a blizzard which knocked me back from the impact.

 **[Ryouma LP: 1000]**

"I set two cards and end my turn"

I shakily stood back up. "I won't lose…not to you people!"

"I'm very sorry" Kaori stared back. "But for my home, I will bring you back, one way or another."

"Just try it! Draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smiled. "It's here!"

I raised the card high as I chanted. "Come forth, wings of light which bears the name of a legendary blade! I normal summon **EX-wyvern**!" From the portal flew out a majestic-looking wyvern with wings of pure light. It was coloured blue with gold highlights with a crown-like feature on its head. It gave a valiant screech as it flew around the ice field.

 **[Ex-Wyvern. Level 4. Light. Dragon. ATK: 1600. DEF: 1000]**

"A dragon?" Kaori looked in shock as she observed the flying beast. "I thought your deck only has sword and shields in it!"

"This is something I personally designed myself!" I explained with a bit of pride in my voice. "Of course with a little help from the Leo Corporation in what little time we had…"

"Ex-wyvern's effect activates! When this card is normal summoned, I can target one XYZ monster with 'Excalibur' in its name and special summon it from my graveyard! Come back, Legendary Arms Excalibur!" Ex-wyvern gave a screech before pulling a familiar sword out of a portal using its talons.

 **[Legendary Arms Excalibur. Rank 5. Light. Fairy. ATK: 2500. DEF: 2000]**

"Ngh.. that sword again!?" Kaori shouted.

"And then!" I continue to explain. "Ex-wyvern will be attached to that XYZ monster as an overlay unit!" The dragon gave one final roar before turning into a golden orb and circled around Excalibur. "After this effect resolves, I'm allowed to draw one card!"

As I drew the card, I looked at it and widen my eyes in horror. I could not help but shiver as I recognized the card. It was Rank-Up Magic Chaos Rebellion Force. If I use this card, I can…no. I don't need this card to win.

"I then activate the spell card, **Forcing**!" I continued. "I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand in ATK position. Come out, **Noble Arms Egeking II**!" Unlike the first Egeking, this sword is shaped like a japanese katana, and emits purple lightning as I grabbed it.

 **[Noble Arms Egeking II, Fairy, Light, Level 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000]**

"I activate the effect of Noble Arms Egeking II! I can destroy Spell/Trap cards equal to the number of Arms monsters I have on the field. I have both Egeking II and Excalibur, so I'll be destroying your two spell cards!" I declared that as I used Egeking to deliver a flying purple slash towards Kaori.

"Don't think so! Counter trap, **Ultimate Providence**!" Kaori countered with one of her face downs. "When my opponent activates a spell, trap or monster effect, I can discard the same type of card from my hand to negate and destroy that card. I'll discard **Wonderland Double Guardna Dum & Dee** to negate and destroy your Noble Arms Egeking II!"

As soon as she said that, a blast of lightning blasted my weapon and destroyed it.

"But don't forget!" I shot back. "by destroying my monster, it allows me to add a noble arms card with a different name from my deck to my hand. I choose to add **Noble Arms Almace** to my hand! I then activate the effect of **Legendary Armaments Excalibur**! By detaching all its overlay units, its ATK is doubled and you are not allowed to activate any of your set cards until the end of your end of your turn!" Excalibur doubled in length and released a pillar of light from its blade, locking down Kaori's remaining facedown in the process.

 **[Excalibur ATK: 2500 – 5000]**

'I can still win this." I thought. "Her White Queen has 2000 ATK points, with Excalibur's effect I still have a chance!'

"Battle! I attack your **Wonderland Benevolence White Queen** with Legendary Armaments Excalibur!"

"Are you ready? Now hear its name. **EX…** " I readied the sword with both hands and released a pillar of light.

 **"CALIBURRRR!"**

"I activate the effect of **Wonderland Benevolence White Queen**!" Kaori shouted. "By banishing one other monster on my field, she prevent herself from being destroyed in battle or card effects!"

"It's useless!" I roared. "The difference in ATK points is still 3000! It's still enough to wipe out your life points!"

"The effect of the banished Wonderland Tryant Red Queen activates!" Kaori cried out. "When this card is banished from the field, one monster on the field loses 2400 ATK points till the end of this turn!"

"What!?"

I watched in shock as a pillar of flame erupted beneath me the moment Kaori's Red Queen disappeared from the field, causing the sword in my hand to lose its golden radiance and power.

 **[Legendary Arms Excalibur ATK: 5000 – 2600]**

Gritting my teeth in anger, I merely continued the attack and slashed the indestructible White Queen.

 **[Kaori LP: 1900]**

"The effect of my continuous spell, **Down the Rabbit Hole** activates." Kaori stated. "During the end of the turn one or more of my Wonderland monsters are banished, I can special summon one of them back to the field. So, come back my Red Queen!" A yellow portal with runes engraved appeared and out popped Kaori's Red Queen.

"I…set one card and end my turn. By the effect of Excalibur, I must destroy it during the end phase since it has no more overlay units, and through its final effect, I add Noble Arms Orna II from my deck to my hand." Shit! After all that, I still can't damage her!

"My turn, draw!" Kaori declared. "I activate the quick-play spell card, **Wonderland Sorcery Wish Upon a Star**!" The card showed a Wonderland White Queen summoning a storm of golden meteors crushing an army of card knights. "This card can be activated by simply banishing it from my hand. By banishing one of my Wonderland monsters, I can deal damage to you equal to half its ATK points. Then after this effect resolves, I can add to my hand one monster which has equal or lower ATK points than the banished monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to banish my **Wonderland Benevolence White Queen**! Take half of her ATK points, 1000 to be exact and lose Ryouma!"

I immediately pressed a button as the white queen turned into a golden flying meteor and shot straight towards me.

"Before you activate that effect, I'll just chain my own trap! I activate the continuous trap card, **Camelot the Transmutable Fortress**!" As soon as I said that, the ground began to shake, and a white stone hand burst forth from the very earth. Afterwards what pulled itself out of the ground was a giant white golem with the design of a medieval castle from Arthurian legends. It was 50 metres tall giant purely made up of white stones, completed with towers and buttresses, armed to the brim with turret cannons over its body. Its yellow eyes gleamed as it towered behind me.

"KYAHH! What the hell is that!?" Kaori screamed as she fell on her butt from the earthquake the giant caused.

"Beautiful giant crafted from an ancient technology…" I muttered. "Protect my formation! The continuous trap, **Camelot the Transmutable Fortress** special summons itself as an effect monster (Rock/Earth/Level 4/ATK 0/ DEF 0) to my field and equips an Arms monster from my graveyard to itself. I choose to equip the **Legendary Arms Excalibur** to Camelot!" The golden sword flew out of the dark portal and merged into the chest of the white castle golem.

"And then!" I continued. "Camelot the Transmutable Fortress gains ATK and DEF equal to the equipped monster!"

 **[Camelot the Transmutable Fortress, Level 4, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000]**

"And what good will that do!?" Kaori exclaimed. "You are still going to take effect damage!"

"Camelot the Transmutable Fortress's third effect activates!" I shouted back. "Any effect damage equal or lower than this card's ATK points are negated!"

"What did you say!?" The white golem slammed his fist together and created a wall of white energy which blocked the strike from Kaori's spell card.

 **[Ryouma LP: 1000]**

"So, you escaped. When **Wonderland Benevolence White Queen** is banished from the field, I get to gain 1000 life points." Kaori explained as a silver glow enveloped her. "Through the effect of my spell **Wonderland Sorcery Wish Upon a Star** , I will add the monster Wonderland Wanderer Alice to my hand!"

 **[Kaori LP: 2900]**

Her lifepoints are increasing again… but with this, I can attack next turn with Camelot…

"Battle!" Kaori's command jolted me out of my thoughts in surprise. "I attack your Camelot the Transmutable Fortress with Wonderland Tryant Red Queen!"

"Impossible! My Camelot the Transmutable Fortress has 2500 ATK points, your monster has only 2400 ATK points! Unless…"

"I activate another quick-play spell from my hand, **Wonderland Sorcery, Who Killed Cock Robin**!" The spell Kaori showed a Wonderland Mad Knight Jack executing a blindfolded criminal. "This spell can also be activated simply by banishing it from my hand! This spell increases the ATK points of a monster I control by the number of cards in my banished zone x 200! I currently have 5 cards in my banished zone, that's a 1000 ATK point increase!" The Wonderland Red Queen gave a battle cry as she gained a power up.

 **[Wonderland Red Queen, ATK: 3400]**

"3400 ATK points!?" I cried out.

"Go **Wonderland Tryant Red Queen**!" Kaori declared. "Destroy his **Camelot the Transmutable Fortress**! Flame Tempest!" I covered my eyes and braced myself as a pillar of flame engulfed my fortress, causing it to give one last defiant roar before falling.

 **[Ryouma LP: 100]**

"I set one card and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of my continuous spell, **Down the Rabbit Hole activates**." Kaori stated. "During the end of the turn one or more of my Wonderland monsters are banished, I can special summon one of them back to the field. So come back my White Queen!" A yellow portal with runes engraved appeared and out popped Kaori's White Queen.

 **[Wonderland Benevolence White Queen, Level 6, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2000, DEF 2800]**

"Shit…I draw" I roared. "I activate the spell card, **Pot of Desires**!" The card showed a fusion of a pot of greed and a pot of avarice.

"It may cause me to pay a hefty price of banishing 10 cards from my deck facedown, but I can draw 2 cards! I activate the continuous spell, **Forging Arts of the High Faeries**!" The spell showed a couple of fairies watching over a golden sword resting at the bottom of the lake. "Once per turn, this card lets me revive one Arms monster in ATK position. Return to my side, Legendary Arms Excalibur!" The golden sword appeared once again for the third time.

 **[Legendary Arms Excalibur. Rank 5. Light. Fairy. ATK: 2500. DEF: 2000]**

"Continuing, I activate the effect of **Ex-Wyvern** from my graveyard! I can attach this card to a XYZ monster I control as an overlay unit. However, it will be banished when it leaves the field." A single golden orb rose from a dark portal and circled around Excalibur.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard a few screams and yelling. I whipped my head around to see a couple of students being backed into a corner by a couple of Obelisk force soldiers. My stomach did a sick flip as I observe the closest soldier holding up his duel disk and prepared to press a button.

"STOP IT!" I yelled in desperation as I began to run in that direction. The floor was ice but I did not care. I may slip, but if I can run fast enough, maybe I can-

But my hopes were cut short as a purple light enveloped the entire area. The students were gone, and all that's was left were four cards in the laughing soldier's hands. I slumped down while Kaori simply looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"…Why?" I muttered. "Why must you do this…?"

"…Those people are weak, it can't be helped."

Something inside me snapped. In that moment I finally realised something. It's been something I never wanted to admit it but with all that was happening it cannot be helped. Because the truth is, that there are always people who just don't have hearts in this world. They irrationally take lives without feeling regret. And that kind of violence, is something I will never allow.

 **"Lives that have been lost will never come back"**

Kaori noticed the change in my voice and wearily observed me

 **"They will never return."**

I groggily stood back up.

 **"You fight your war for whatever selfish personal reasons."**

My eyes turned into molten orbs of gold.

 **"Why do you take them?"**

"Wha-you…" Kaori fearfully took a step back. What was this feeling? Why is she backing off!?

 **"Why do you trample on their lives?"**

I took a step towards her, my feet began smoking a black miasma.

 **"What's so fun about it? What's so enjoyable? What do you think lives are?"**

"R-Ryouma…?" Kaori muttered fearfully as she watch the smoking black figure in front of her.

 **"I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Chaos Rebellion Force!"** Kaori saw that it was a spell card showing a black knight breaking out of dark flaming chains and flying into a dark red portal. **"With it, I take Legendary Arms Excalibur, and Rank it up 1 or 2 ranks higher into a Chaos XYZ monster!"**

Excalibur turned into a yellow ray of energy and dived into the black portal which appeared above me.

 **"RANK-UP CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!"** At my declaration, dark clouds started to form above the ice field. Red lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing some children in the audience to cover their ears in fear.

 **"Great demonic sword of the betrayer! Dipped in the blood of the betrayed king, descend from the edges of history to deliver divine judgement on those who dare oppose the king! RANK-UP CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! Obliterate, Rank 7! Legendary Arms: Sword of the Betrayer, CLARENT!"**

Out of the dark portal, A pillar of crimson electric energy fired from it. The impact of the summoning blasted away all the surrounding trees, and creating a massive shockwave.

The red pillar of energy dispersed to reveal the new Armaments sword. Legendary Armaments Clarent was a huge two-handed broadsword the same size as Legendary Armaments Excalibur. However, the sword had a beautiful jet-black with glowing red markings over the guard and base of the blade. A jewel was embedded in the middle of the sword just like Excalibur, except that it was a blood-red ruby instead of a sapphire. The sword would have been awed for its comparable beauty if not for the dangerous primal aura it was constantly giving off, like a mad berserker. Lastly, four red diamond-shaped crystals were attached to Clarent, the Chaos Overlay Units.

 **[Legendary Arms Clarent, CXYZ, Rank 7, Fairy, Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1700, OU: 2]**

.

"Rank-up?" Kaori gasped.

 **"This is the blade that will end you!"** I declared.

 **[Kaori LP: 2900]**

 **[Ryouma LP: 100]**

 **"Here I come! If Legendary Armament Clarent is summoned using an 'Excalibur' as Xyz material, I can activate its devastating effect! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, I can reduce your life points by half, and reduce the ATK of one of your monsters by half as well"**

"What!? B-by half!?" Kaori stuttered.

 **"I will use this effect on your Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen!"** I stated.

 **{GWRTHRYFEL CATASTROPHE!}** (rebellion mayhem)

I slammed Clarent into the ground, and a pillar of red light crashed down on Kaori and her monster from the stormy sky. kaori screamed in pain as her life was mercilessly cut in half.

 **[Kaori LP: 1450]**

 **[Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen, ATK: 1200]**

 **{GWRTHRYFEL CATASTROPHE!}**

"KYAHHHHHHH!"

As I used the last of Clarent's Chaos Overlay Units. Kaori could only brace herself as the lightning pillar hit both her and her monster, but I did not care. This is judgement. Judgement. JUDGEMENT!

 **"BATTLE! I WILL DESTROY YOUR RED QUEEN WITH LEGENDARY ARMS CLARENT!"**

"D-didn't I tell you not to underestimate me!?" Kaori shouted back. "I activate the trap card, **Fusion Counterforce**!" The card showed an elemental hero Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant forming a fiery lightning shield together against a couple of Destiny Heroes. "By the effect of this trap, if a fusion monster is attacked, the attacking monster is destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **"USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!" I roared. "Legendary Arms Clarent cannot be destroyed by card effects except by its own!"**

"What!?"

The trap card was nullified as the dark demonic sword in my hands brushed off the destruction effect.

 **"Continuing the battle! This for sure will be the wicked blade that will cut down my father!"** I grabbed the massive blade with both hands tightly, making it roar in a primal manner while the two hatches on either side of the blade flipped opened.

"No…This is-"

 **{Rebellion Against my Beautiful Father…}**

The Black-red sword responded to my call by releasing red lightning that burst forth from the blade and struck the ground, creating huge cracks in the ground as the sword strained to contain the energy.

 **{CLARENT!}**

I raised the sword above my head, the red pillar of lightning shooting into the sky.

 **{BLOO-}**

"STOP THIS AT ONCE DE-GOZARU!"

A new voice suddenly echoed across the ice area we were standing on and I jolted my head to see who interrupted. What I saw was a white-haired boy wearing a mouth mask and, was that a ninja outfit? A similarly dress person in red was behind him observing us.

 **[DUEL INTRUSION PENALTY -2000 LP]**

"AHWAHWAHWAHWAH I still can't get used to thissss!" The white haired youth screamed comically as he received an electric shock.

"Hanzo dono!" The other red ninja ran towards the fallen figure in panic.

"No need to worry! For I, Hanzo Hakagure, student of the Duel Sanctuary will put an end to this!" The boy instantly recovered and stood in a Kabuki pose with his arms outstretched.

 **"WHO ARE YOU!?" I shouted at the newcomers. "DON"T INTERFERE!"**

"My apologies…" The boy called Hanzo stated. "But its my duty to prevent others from falling to darkness. When a monster on either side of the field declares an attack, I can special summon **Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon** from my hand!" A ninja wearing colourful armour like a Kabuki Actor with a striking white mask appeared in between me and Kaori's Wonderland Tyrant Red Queen, swinging his wild hair.

 **[Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon. Warrior. Level 7. Earth. ATK: 2000. DEF: 1000]**

"When Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon is summoned this way, the attacking monster's declared attack is negated and the battle phase is automatically ended!" As soon as Hanzo finshed his explanation, Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon clapped his hands together and emitted a shockwave, stopping me in my tracks.

"He stopped the attack?" Kaori asked confused by this turn of events.

 **"HOW DARE YOU…YOU DARE STOP ME!?"**

"This is the only way…I will activate the quick-play spell Armour Ninja Ninjutsu of Burst Armour!" The card showed Combustion Armour Ninja exploding in flames. "I can activate this card from my hand as long as I have an Armour Ninja on my field! By destroy a monster I control, all of us are dealt damage equal to its ATK points!" Hanzo stated. "I choose my Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon!"

"Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon has 2000 ATK…" Kaori realised. "That means-"

"Armour Ninja Grandmaster Goemon! Let's end this duel!" Hanzo shouted as Goemon burst into flames and rained fire on all of us, causing us to fall from the impact.

HANZO LP: 0

RYOUMA LP: 0

KAORI LP: 0

…

…

"What the…" I groaned. "How many times am I going to be this groggy this week?"

"You alright?"

I turned around and saw Hanzo extending a hand.

"Yeah, thanks for just now…" Hanzo wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder and pulled me up.

"No problems de-gozaru. Despite that display just now, your monsters and duel are truly spectacular to watch!"

"Thanks…" I shifted my attention to someone else. "…How is she?"

"Her?" Hanzo motion to behind us, where I can see Kaori and the red ninja. "Hikage is tending to her right now. But I must say, she was quite something as well…"

"I wouldn't be sure about that!" A new voice disagreed. "It was pretty boring."

As Hanzo, Kaori, Hikage and me turned towards the voice, we gasped and saw-

"Y-Yuya?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Today, everybody seems to get my name wrong," the person sighed. "My name is Yuri and not Yuya."

"C-commander Yuri…" Kaori muttered white sweat dripped down from her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Kaori…" Yuri waved a hand at her. "Following the Professor's orders, but…" His expression turned to slight annoyance. "I don't remember you ever having the right to question me Kaori, considering the fact that you failed your mission."

"I-I" Kaori stuttured. "I'm sorry! I wasn't able to…"

"Yes, Yes I don't care." Yuri cut her off. "To be honest, I am also here to make sure our respective missions are successful. I don't care who you are to the Professor, but you do know what happens to failures don't you?"

"P-please, not-"

Kaori whimpered as Yuri lifted his arm. "Commander Yuri…"

"…I'll card you myself." Yuri grinned as he moved his finger towards the duel disk, ready to activate the carding program…

"Stop it!"

Like lightning, Hanzo and Hikage moved in between the two to intercept.

"That was unnecessary… de-gozaru."

"Killing your own comrade…do you have no shame?"

"Comrade?" Yuri snickered at their words. "She is nothing but a failed soldier, ready to be carded by me, and added to my collection, just like the rest of those I faced."

"Yuzu…" I shouted at him from my spot. "What did you do to her!?"

"Oh…that girl with the pink hair? Let's see…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Too bad, it looks like we ran out of time." Yuri smiled and pressed a button on his duel disk. "You escape this time Kaori…we'll settle this next time, all of you. Ciao!"

"WAIT!"

"CATCH HIM!"

He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did he go!?"

"He…returned to Academia…" Kaori said weakly. "It's one of the functions in our duel disk…"

…

After much debate, Hanzo and I talked for a while before he agreed to meet with Akaba Reiji. Hikage brought Kaori along, and unsurprisingly met little resistance. To be honest, I felt a little sorry and guilty towards her from what happened just now.

Soon we met the rest of the team, Gongenzaka, someone called Dennis, Mieru, Yuya, and a few people I did not know like Shun Kurosaki, Selena.

I quickly learned of what happened. Sora disappeared, a girl called Selena who looked like Yuzu appeared and Yuya gained a new monster. I should be happy for him, but in this situation…

"Yuzu!" Yuya screamed at me. "What happened to Yuzu!? Ryouma!"

"Yuya…I-I'm sorry…"

…

"Kaori?" the girl called Selena cried out in surprised at the black-haired girl.

"Selena nee-san!" Kaori immediately cried tears of joy and hugged Selena. "I missed you so much, after I was posted to Standard…"

"There, there." Selena gave me a hard look which made me flinched slightly. "You bastard, what did you do to her!?"

"Nothing!" I retorted before explaining what happened to her, making her soften her expression while patting Kaori.

"That was Yuri, probably the most vile and unstable personnel in Academia. I have no idea why he looks like your friend Yuya, but both of us and not on good terms with him…" Selena stated.

"What's your relation to Kaori?"

"We were childhood friends." Selena smiled. "I treat her as my little sister…"

"SHUN-DONO!"

We stared as Hanzo was preparing to hug Shun Kurosaki, but was greeted with a kick to the midriff.

"GEBUH!"

"Why are you here…Hanzo?" Shun asked with his eye twitching. "You are supposed to help at the front with the Resistance. Why the hell are you here in Standard!?"

"B-but Shun-dono" Hanzo pleaded comically with tears in his eyes. "I did come here for a reason, which is to search for more allies to help the XYZ dimension…"

"Why do you think I am here for then huh!?" Shun roared back. "If you're here causing trouble, then how is the situation in Heartland going to improve!"

"Wait a miniute." I interrupted stepping in front of Shun. "Hanzo helped us a couple of times, he even saved us."

"RYOUMA DONO!" Hanzo cried out while hugging me.

"I saw all your duels."

We turned around to see Akaba Reiji himself.

"You have all proven your strengths as lancers, and you will all be essential for the war against academia."


	18. Chapter 15: Raidraptors versus Ninjas!

**Chapter: Raidraptors Versus Ninjas!**

.

I watched silently as Reiji started his duel against Yuya.

Reiji explained his plans for the lancers, and Yuya, angered by how Reiji used countless duelist to withstand Academia's assault, challenged him to a duel. Reiji accepted it, and the duel between the two commenced.

Reiji's three demon kings: Temujin, Alexander and Caesar, easily destroyed Yuya's defences. Yuya managed to withstand it and summon two of his Fusion monsters, the evolved forms of his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya managed to chip away a large portion of Reiji's lifepoints, but Reiji managed to hold out with a Trap card.

"You don't intend to be part of the lancers?" Reiji asked Yuya. "Don't you want to save Hiiragi Yuzu?"

"!"

"What do you mean!?" Yuya turned towards me and asked. "I thought Ryouma saw Yuzu being captured?"

"No…" I answered back. "I did not specifically see Yuzu being captured. I only heard that she encountered one of their soldiers…"

"Now then, end your turn." Reiji interrupted. "It's time to show you the potential of your Pendulum Summoning."

Reiji took his turn, and true to his words, he used a pendulum fusion of his own to summon DDD Caesar Ragnarök, to destroy Yuya's dragons easily.

Yuya tried to defeat Reiji using his Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, but with the appearance of DDD Kali Yuga, and a double trap combo, the business man won the duel.

While Yuya was sorting out his feeling from this turn of events. The two newest members of the group were introduced to Akaba Reiji: Hanzo Hagakure and Kaori Kinohana.

After he listened to the circumstances of these two, he merely shifted his glasses and asked. "I understand, why don't you two be part of the lancers as well? I believe you two will be an essential part of the anti-academia force."

"W-what? I uhm…" Kaori stammered.

"I oppose to this!" The tall boy with dark blue and green hair called Shun Kurosaki objected while pointing a finger at Kaori. "She is with Academia! Why would you let her join us against her homeland. There is a possibility that she would betray us."

"She is an abandoned soldier." Reiji shot him an impassive look. "Having her as an ally would provide us with valuable intel on the Fusion Dimension."

"That's…" Shun started to rebut, but as he looked at Hanzo he immediately scowled and stated angrily. "But definitely not you Hanzo…you have to go back!"

"That's harsh Shun dono!" Hanzo comically cried out. "After all I been through to get here. I know you don't smile much, but can't you at least be a little happy to see me?"

"Don't test me Hanzo!" Shun roared back. "The front lines are barely holding out last I check in Heartland! If you're here, who is going to provide backup for the survivors!?"

"Is he always this antsy?" I whispered to Gongenzaka, a little scared by the attitude of the tall youth whom I understand is an XYZ user just like me.

"You don't even know…" Gongenzaka sighed. "But he is a powerful duelist. I, the man Gongenzaka can vouch for that."

"That's why I'm here de gozaru!" Hanzo shouted back. "To gather more allies! I understand what has happened to Yuto dono, but with you, Ryouma and a couple others, the XYZ dimension can have a chance-"

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." Reiji cut off Hanzo. "We have limited resources at the moment, and our next destination would not be the XYZ dimension. We will go there eventually, but now would be impossible."

"No way…" Hanzo whispered while slumping on the ground.

"Like I said, go back Hanzo!" Shun continued. "You are needed there!"

"Then…" Hanzo suddenly raised his head. "Take me with you! If you complete your mission as lancers, you can reach the XYZ dimension faster. With my help, you can-"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!?" Shun roared angrily. "You need to help the resistance!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine by me then!" Shun took out his duel disk. "I'll beat you to submission and force you to go back!"

"If I win, I stay!" Hanzo declared while preparing his yellow duel disk. "I will not lose, even if it's you Shun!"

"President, is this ok?" Nakajima asked Reiji as he observed the two XYZ dimension residents preparing to face off.

"Let them continue…it's a good chance to see Hanzo's strength." Reiji stated, and ushered the rest of the group to stand at one side.

 **"DUEL!"**

…

 **Shun LP: 4000**

 **Hanzo LP: 4000**

…

"You go first!" Shun snapped.

"As you wish de gozaru!" Hanzo complied and drew his fifth card. "I activate the spell **Graceful Charity**! I can draw three cards and then discard two from my hand. I then play the spell **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Lightning Teleportation**!" The card showed an earth armour ninja appearing in a flash of lightning. "This spell lets me special summon a level 4 or lower Armour Ninja from my deck to the field! Come out, **Wind Armour Ninja**!"

A ninja wearing green armour appeared with a whoosh.

 **[Wind armour Ninja, level 4, Warrior, Wind, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400]**

"Then I activate the spell card **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Technique Copying**!" The card showed a ninja doing a handseal with a ninjutsu card displayed at the back. "By banishing one normal Armour Ninjutsu spell from my graveyard, I can copy and activate its effects! I choose to banish and copy my spell **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Lightning Teleportation** from my graveyard! Through its effect, I special summon Aqua Armour Ninja from my deck!"

Next to the Wind Armour Ninja, a blue coloured armour ninja appeared with a splash and a battle yell.

 **[Aqua Armour Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Water, ATK: 800, DEF: 1600]**

"I overlay the level 4 Wind Armour Ninja and Aqua Armour Ninja!" Hanzo did a few handseals which confused the audience group while his two ninjas enter the cosmic portal.

"Movement too fast for the eye to catch! Cut through the shadows, and emerge from hiding! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 4! Shealth Armour Ninja!" A tall ninja fully covered in dark purple armour descended swing a kodachi.

 **[Stealth Armour Ninja, XYZ, Rank 4, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800, OU: 2]**

"so he is a XYZ user…" I commented.

"Next, I summon **Sand Armour Ninja**!" Hanzo summoned a fourth ninja dressed in brown armour with a tattered scarf flowing in the wind.

 **[Sand Armour Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000]**

"This card can be treated as two materials for an XYZ summoning of an Armour Ninja!" Hanzo declared. "Using Sand Armour Ninja, I rebuild the overlay network!"

"A second XYZ summoning!?" Dennis cried out.

"Movement too fast for the eye to catch! Rise from the very earth, and become the impenetrable vanguard! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 4! **Reactive Armour Ninja**!" A tanned ninja fully covered in bulky brown armour descended with his fist raised in a boxer stance. Red flowing lines pulsing with energy covered his armour, and reminded us of a beating heart.

 **[Reactive Armour Ninja, XYZ, Rank 4, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2500, OU: 2]**

"I'm not even done yet de-gozaru!" Hanzo shouted out. "I activate the spell **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Forced Reanimation** from my hand! This ninjutsu art allows me to revive back an Armour Ninja from my graveyard! I summon back a second Sand Armour Ninja! Secret Ninpou: Edo Tensei!"

Hanzo did a different handseal and slammed his palm on the ground. A coffin appeared and revealed the brown ninja with a scarf.

 **[Sand Armour Ninja, Level 4, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000]**

"This card can be treated as two materials for an XYZ summoning of an Armour Ninja!" Hanzo declared. "Using Sand Armour Ninja, I rebuild the overlay network for a third time!"

"A third XYZ summon!?" Everyone thought aloud.

"Movement too fast for the eye to catch! Fly to the sky, and shoot down your enemies with the speed of a gale! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 4! **Sniping Armour Ninja**!" A ninja fully covered in sky blue armour flew to the sky donning his two metal wings with jet propulsions. He descended just right above Hanzo while brandishing a dark blue sniper rifle.

 **[Sniping Armour Ninja, XYZ, Rank 4, Warrior, Wind, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200, OU: 2]**

…

…

"AMAZING!" Dennis answered for the rest of us in English as we all stared in awe at the three XYZ ninja line-up. "To think he would XYZ summon three times in a row! Not even the top LDS student in the XYZ course could pull that off…"

"I set my last card and end my turn!" Hanzo stated.

"I know your strategy Hanzo, you want to overpower me with direct attacks for a possible OTK!" Shun declared, making Hanzo narrow his eyes.

"He can perform an OTK?" Selena thought aloud.

"If you know me well Hanzo, you know I always have a way to deal with special summoned monsters! My turn! Draw! I summon **Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius** from my hand!" The staple Raidraptor appeared. "And with its effect, I can summon a second **Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius** from my hand!" A copy appeared next to it.

"I activate the spell, **Raid Raptors-Nest** from my hand!" Shun stated. "Since I have two or more Raid Raptors monsters on the field, I can add a Raid Raptor from my hand to my deck. I add my third **Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius** to my hand! By the effect of my second Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius, I can special summon it!" A third copy appeared in the line-up.

"I overlay my three level 4 Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius!" The three monsters twisted together to the cosmic portal above them. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in the face of adversity, and spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ SHOUKAN! Appear, Rank 4! **Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon**!" A falcon-like monster appeared with a screech and its small ATK points of 100.

 **[Raidraptor – Rise Falcon, XYZ, Winged-beast, Dark, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000, OU: 3]**

"Raidraptor – Rise Falcon can attack all special summoned monsters you control Hanzo, once each. I activate Raidraptor – Rise Falcon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit to target all your special summoned monsters, and have Rise Falcon gain the total ATK value of all your special summoned monsters!" Raidraptor – Rise Falcon gave a screech as lights emitted out from Hanzo's three XYZ ninjas and were absorbed by the falcon, giving it a flaming aura.

 **[Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK: 6300]**

"An ATK value of 6300!?" Gongenzaka cried out.

"You fallen right into my trap Shun dono!" Hanzo declared. "I activate the effect of **Reactive Armour Ninja**! When an effect targets one or more of my ninjas, I can detach one overlay unit to negate the effect and destroy it! Furthermore, if that card is a monster, Reactive Armour Ninja can deal 1000 points of damage to you! Ninpou: Armour Burst!" the bulky armour ninja did a handseal and a few parts of his armour detached and started shooting towards Raidraptor – Rise Falcon.

"I activate the quick-play spell, **Raidraptor – Breakthrough**!" Shun pressed a button and revealed a card which showed a group of glowing birds flying in formation and bursting through a cloud. "This card disallows any effects to be activated when one of my Raidraptors attacks until the end of the damage step! It also grants Rise Falcon the ability to do piercing damage!"

"In that case, I will activate the effect of **Stealth Armour Ninja** degozaru!" Hanzo countered and motioned towards his second XYZ ninja. "Once per turn, when my opponent activates a spell card, I can detach one overlay unit to negate and destroy that card. Ninpou: Magic Jamming!" The purple armour ninja released a cloud of dark smoke which snaked towards Shun's spell card.

"You're too optimistic Hanzo!" Shun shouted. "Card effects cannot be activated in response to **Raidraptor – Breakthrough**! Meaning that Rise Falcon's attack points are kept at 6300! Battle! I attack your Stealth Armour Ninja with Raidraptor – Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"Then-" Hanzo pressed a button. "I activate **Aqua Armour Ninja** 's effect from the graveyard! When there is another ninja monster in my graveyard, I can banish this card to negate your attack!"

"Too bad!" Shun yelled as Hanzo noticed that his card's effect was deemed invalid. "If I control a Raid Raptor XYZ monster, you can't activate effects from the graveyard or your hand!"

"The difference in ATK points is 4500!" Selena stated.

"Oi oi oi!" Sawatari muttered. "Is he seriously aiming for a one-turn-kill!?"

"This is bad!" Hanzo thought aloud as the blazing falcon flew to the air and positioned itself for an attack. "I activate the second effect of Reactive Armour Ninja! I can switch this card to DEF position and shift your attack to this card!" The bulky ninja slammed both of his hands and transformed his arms into a shield.

 **[Reactive Armour Ninja, DEF: 2500]**

"It's useless!" Shun stated. "By the effect of Raidraptor – Breakthrough, you still receive piercing damage!" Rise Falcon switched targets to Reactive Armour Ninja and tore a hole through its chest and obliterated it.

"What power!" I thought as I shielded myself along with the rest of the group from the force of the impact. Hanzo however, merely looked at Shun without flinching.

 **[Hanzo LP: 200]**

"So you escaped by the skin of your teeth…" Shun said. "I set two cards and end my turn! At this moment, Rise Falcon's ATK points return to normal!"

 **[Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100]**

"Face it Hanzo, I know your strategy inside out! How about you just surrender now Hanzo!?"

"Never!" Hanzo prepared himself. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of **Sniping Armour Ninja**! Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit to set an **Armour Ninjutsu Art** card from my graveyard to my field for every ninja XYZ monster I have on the field, and destroy the exact amount of cards on your field! I shall set the two cards **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Cloning** and **Armour Ninjutsu Art of Double Tag**! Since I set these two cards, I will destroy your Raidraptors – Rise Falcon, and your middle set card. Sniping Armour Ninja, shoot!"

At Hanzo's command, the sky ninja loaded his rifle and fired two laser shots at Shun's Rise Falcon and set card.

"I activate the quick-play spell! **Against all Odds**!" Shun played the card Hanzo was about to destroy, which showed a wounded fighter beating down a group of delinquents. " I negate the destruction of a monster with less than 1000 ATK points and destroy all monsters with more than 1000 ATK points!"

"But I still have Stealth Armour Ninja's effect!" Hanzo protested to Shun. "When my opponent activates a spell card, I can detach its last overlay unit to negate and destroy that card. Ninpou: Magic Jamming!" The purple armour ninja released a cloud of dark smoke which destroyed Shun's spell card.

"But thanks to that, Stealth Armour Ninja has no more overlay units!"

"And what about it?" Hanzo shouted. "I activate the spell, Bait Doll, from my hand! This card forces the activation of a set card, but if the activation conditions are not fulfilled, the set card is destrtoyed, and Bait Doll is returned to the deck. I am forcing the activation of the card Armour Ninjutsu Art of Cloning!" The trap is forcefully opened by a hammer which appeared out of thin air.

"Through my trap's effect, Once per turn, I can summon a **Shadow Clone Token** of a **'Ninja'** monster on my field. I summon a Shadow Clone Token of Sniping Armor Ninja! It copies its name, ATK and DEF points!" Hanzo explained.

 **[Shadow Clone Token, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200]**

"I'm not done yet!" Hanzo continued. "I'll activate the card I set earlier thanks to Sniping Armour Ninja's effect, the Continuous Spell, **Armor Ninjutsu art of Double Tag**!" The card showed two identical Armor Ninjas defeating an enemy general. "This card lets me target two **'Ninja'** monsters on my field with the same ATK points. In exchange for not letting one attack this turn, the other can attack the player directly!"

"What did you say!? Attack directly?" Everyone except me echoed in shock.

"I activate the ability of **Stealth Armour Ninja**!" Hanzo was on a roll. "By cutting its ATK in half, he can attack you directly!"

 **[Stealth Armor Ninja, ATK: 1800 – 900]**

"I now have two monsters that can attack you directly! Go forth my ninjas! Strike him down!" At Hanzo's command, **Stealth Armour Ninja** and **Sniping Armor Ninja** nodded to each other before rushing Shun at breakneck speed.

Raidraptor – Rise Falcon gawked in anger as the two ninjas hopped past it and bypassed its defence. Sniping Armour ninja shot through Shun's thigh while Stealth Armour Ninja gave a vertical slash with his kodachi.

 **[Shun LP: 700]**

"Amazing…" Yuya breathed. "He's making direct attacks like it's nothing!"

"I am far from done de-gozaru!" Hanzo declared to all of us. "I've been waiting to activate this card, from the very first turn! I activate the **Quick-Play spell, Rank-Up Magic Ninja Storm Force**!" The card showed a sniping armour ninja flying through a cosmic portal at breakneck speed. "I target one Armour Ninja XYZ monster I control, and rank it up one rank higher!"

"RANK-UP YOU SAY!?"

"You're not the only one with Rank-Up Shun dono! I use the Rank 4 Stealth Armour Ninja to rebuilt the overlay network!" At Hanzo's declaration, the sniping armour ninja turned into a bolt of green energy and shot up into the overlay portal. Movement too fast to be seen! Dance like the blazing inferno, and emerge from the shadows! The hot-blooded leader of the ninja clan shall now appear! XYZ SHOUKAN! Report, Rank 5! **Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja**!"

As soon as Hanzo finished chanting, the crimson-armoured ninja appeared in a blaze of fire.

 **[Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja, XYZ, Rank 5, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 2400. DEF: 1700 OU]**

"The effect of Rank-Up Magic Ninja Storm Force activates, the special summoned monster will have its ATK reduced to 1000, but it can attack directly this turn!"

 **[Combustion Shadow Armor Ninja, ATK: 1000]**

"I-Impossible! He'll really end it with a one-turn-kill!?" Kaori questioned.

"…Predictable, Hanzo." Shun spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Hanzo snapped.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up Magic Ambush Force**!" Shun declared much to the shock of Hanzo. "When a monster is special summoned to my opponent's field during the battle phase, I can use one Raidraptor XYZ monster I control, and Rank it 1 or 2 ranks higher!" Rise Falcon became purple energy as it shot up towards the dark clouds.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up XYZ change! Appear! Rank 5! **Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon**!" The red falcon appeared with a shriek and its 1000 ATK points.

 **[Raidraptor Blaze Falcon, XYZ, Winged-beast, Rank 5, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, OU: 1]**

"You read me!?" Hanzo cried out.

"That is your weakness…" Shun spat. "You never beat your opponents straight on! You don't have the guts to face your opponent directly, and that's what makes you predictable! The monster special summoned by **Rank-Up Magic Ambush force** can activate its effect straight away in this battle phase! Therefore, I activate Blaze Falcon's ability! BY detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy as many special summoned monsters on my opponent's field and deal 500 points of damage for each one destroyed!

"No way!" Hanzo whispered. "That's means…"

"Its over!" Shun roared. "You will never understand my rage, my pain, my LOSS! I will destroy anyone, Academia, Sora, and Lancers if they ever get in my way! Go, Blaze Falcon! Wipe his field clean of everything!"

"Shit, I'll…" Hanzo looked at his hand and realised that he had nothing left. "No more hand cards…"

"He only has 200 Lifepoints left!" I cried out. "The effect damage is 1500…"

Blaze Falcon screeched and released a storm of missiles which destroyed Hanzo's Sniping Armour Ninja, Shadow Clone Token, and his ace, Combustion Shadow Armour Ninja.

"DAMMITTTTTTTTT!" Hanzo screamed in frustration as more missiles enveloped him.

 **[Hanzo LP: 0]**

 **[Shun Kurosaki: WIN!]**

.

.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? How was the duel between Shun and Hanzo? Reviews fills my hunger.**


End file.
